


Iron In Her Heart

by 7thChevronLocked, epochh



Category: (but not really) - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Amputee, Anxiety, Arrested, Bent cops, Cardiothoraccics, Depression, Endometriosis, F/M, Faked character death, Fao x Ely, Fao x Ollie, Graphic Violence, Guns, Heart Attacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mob Boss!Fao, Murder, Organized Crime, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attack, Police Officer x Criminal, Police Officer!Ely, Self-Harm, Some light femdom, Surgeons, Swearing, Uhhh Sex, Violence, but there's some mention of Grey's Anatomy Characters, dont @ me, dubious paramedics, okay im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epochh/pseuds/epochh
Summary: DI Lozier has been tracking the 'Direwolf' for months. But it's like chasing smoke, or a ghost. No hard evidence, no trail. Every time she thinks she gets close, he vanishes into thin air. The stress starts getting to her, wearing away. But her best friend - Fao Callahan is always there to listen. A renowned heart surgeon, they've known each other nearly a decade. A left above the knee amputee, he's charming and charismatic and god knows where he gets all his money from. But is he who he says he is? Only time will tell...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Boss, we've a report from a MOP about potential money laundering in the back of a grocers!" Detective Constable Chris Knight told her as he opened her office door, disturbing her from her cup of tea and her paperwork. Ely sighed, placing her mug down.

"And?" She asked. "How does it relate to our case?"

"Sorry, ma'am, the Range Rover we've been tracking has been seen parked around the back for most of the week. CCTV showed someone removing fake plates from it."

She stood. "Right. I want everyone in stabbies, I want PSU, a Big Red Key and ARV, pronto! We'll take the marked cars, I want blues and twos! Get moving, constable!" She ordered, and watched as the younger man hurried off, relaying her orders at a shout.

Five minutes later she was at the wheel of a marked police car, followed by a convoy of cars including an armed response vehicle. The sound of sirens filled her ears as they sped through the central London streets, ignoring red lights and the traffic. Her mind was racing. They'd been after this organized crime boss, this mob boss for eight months. Every time they'd come close to getting him, he'd gotten away. He had men everywhere, whether they worked for him or they were simply scared of him, and he had ways to slip away without being seen. She'd been putting up with the sarcasm and the anger from her superior (her team kindly called her Detective Superintendent Cock) for the last three months. He should have been arrested by now, they should have been charging him by now, he had to be responsible for the missing people and the body that had washed up in the Thames last week.

"We're gonna get him this time." She muttered, throwing the BMW 5 series around a corner.

"Two minutes to destination, ma'am!" The sergeant sat in the passenger seat said, his hand on the comms as he relayed to the rest of the team following them. She could hear the tires screeching, and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Another corner, swerving around a parked car, and then she slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car.

The armed response officers hand their hands on their guns, and the police support unit were getting the battering ram out of their van. She watched as they slammed the ram against the locked grocer's door, with it's blind pulled down and a 'closed' sign in the window. It swung open on the second hit, and the armed response officers streamed into the building.

"Police! Get on the floor!" They ordered, and someone shouted "clear!"

It was then that Ely stepped inside, her fingers finding her own glock, just in case. The officers continued to make their way through the property, clearing it as they went. She noted the apple on the floor, and then she heard a shout.

"Hands above your head, get on the floor!" It was closely followed by a pair of gun shots, and a thud. She burst into the room to find a dead man on the floor, his balaclava streaked with blood and brain matter. In his limp hand was a pistol, his finger curled on the trigger. She turned to the officers.

"Was there anyone else?" 

"No, ma'am."

She clenched her jaw, and stalked through the unlocked door to the square at the back of the building. There were tire marks on the tarmac - they'd been heard coming, and their prey had escaped. 

Ely set up crime scene officers, and a pathologist, and then went back to her car. Finally alone, she thumped her steering wheel and let out shout of frustration.

She received a bollocking when she got back to the office. Detective Superintendent Dinsmore was furious at her apparent failure, and therefore the failure of her boss, the Detective Chief Inspector. The pair of them let the anger wash over them, and when they were allowed to leave they both disappeared to their offices. She spent the rest of her shift writing up a report, and when she left she had a text from a friend.

Fao [18:42]: I know you're at work, just wondered if you fancied a drink?

A drink sounded like heaven. She dialled his number, and when he picked up she spoke.

"So, your place or mine?" She asked.

"I figured mine. Yours is always a mess, you're never there." He teased.

"Oi! I work hard!" She replied. "I'll be over in.... ten minutes? Want me to grab some food?"

"No need, I've got pizza. See you soon." He hung up, and she pushed her phone into her bag and unlocked her car. She must have looked grumpy when he answered the door, because he ushered her into his flat and made her sit down while he brought her a glass of crisp white wine.

"Was work shit again?" He asked, settling next to her and swinging his feet onto the coffee table. Ely sighed.

"Yeah. You know I can't tell you what it is. It's an active case, so..."

"I know, but if there's anything you want to get off of your chest, I'm here." He replied kindly, and she sighed again before she spoke.

"We've been after this one guy.... a sort of mob boss, I guess. He's been running my team in circles for months, and I thought we'd get him today, but he got away."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get him soon enough." She wouldn't. She was his dear friend, but she had no idea that he was the mob boss she was after. He couldn't tell her. They'd been friends for years, he'd seen her advance through the ranks of the police Major Crime unit. Besides, he had an empire, and he didn't want to end up in prison.

Not that he'd been at the grocers that day. He'd sent Ollie there to check up on everything, and to make sure the grocer wouldn't blab. And that that morning he'd heard from Ollie that they'd had a tip off that the police were on their way, but they hadn't got everyone out in time. One of his men (he wasn't sure of his name) had stayed behind to give everyone more time to get away. He'd been shot and killed, they'd found out, but Fao was thankful for him.

Ely sipped her wine. "I hope we do. He's driving me insane. All we have are dodgy CCTV shots with no clear image. No features, no height estimates, nothing. We just know we've seen him or his men handing drugs over, that sort of thing. I just want to get him caught."

"You will. Sometimes these things take time. At least you're building evidence, yeah?"

"Something like that. Would you mind if I drank this entire bottle of wine?"

Fao laughed. "Not at all, go ahead."

Ely drained her glass. "Thank God. I shouldn't, God knows I might get called back in, but I'm way passed caring."

"You deserve a drink. But if you're gonna get pissed, you can stay here. The spare bedroom is always ready for you."

She beamed at him. "You treat me so well."

"Of course I do, you work so hard."

"Like you don't, surgeon extraordinaire."

"Oh, shush." He did it to cover his tracks. The shifts were long and tiring, but he wasn't a mob boss because he liked to hurt people. In truth, he didn't want to have that life, deep down. But he loved the adventure, the adrenaline. And the money was good too. It just wasn't easy to get out of it.

"You can't make me.”

“I can. There’s plenty more wine where that came from.”

"Oh, so you're gonna shut me up with wine?" She asked.

“Always worked in the past.”

She laughed. "I'll drink you dry, then. It's the best way to get rid of stress.”

“You’ll never drink me dry. I’ve got far too much wine for that.”

"I still don't know how you afford it all." She grumbled, reaching for the bottle.

“Do you care?”

"I probably should." She said, finishing pouring her drink and leaning back against him. "I could never afford wine like this.”

“Price isn’t everything. Just because wine’s expensive doesn’t mean it’s any good.”

"Yeah yeah.”

“It’s true. You’d be surprised at how much some of my wine costs.”

She smiled at him. "It's better wine than I ever buy.”

“You just can’t buy wine.”

Ely laughed. She could feel the wine going to her head - the downside of her long shifts. She didn't have time for food. "You should teach me. I just buy a cheap bottle from the shop.”

“Idiot.”

"I don't have time to be scouring the shelves for the best wine ever." She whined.

“It’s not hard.”

"It is when you could get called into the office at any time because you've got an active case.”

“It takes five minutes.”

"I don't know what I'm looking for.”

“Anything over £5. Probably £8-10, £15 if you’re feeling fancy.”

She pouted at him. "Does it really matter?”

“It’s wine, of course it matters.”

"You should be drinking too." She pointed out, and held out the bottle to him. "Tha' was the deal.”

“No, I shouldn’t. I’m on call at work, might have to go back.” Not a lie, just not the work Ely assumed it was.

"Why invite me for a drink, then? So you can watch me get pissed?”

“Well, I like hanging out with you. And I know how stressed you’ve been recently.”

She sighed dramatically. "Stress is the bread and butter of police work. Remind me why I decided to do it again?”

“Fucked if I know. You’re crazy, perhaps?”

“That’s true. Could I stay here tonight? No way I can drive now.”

“Sure. Can’t have you breaking the law, eh? I could drop you into work in the morning, if you want? Don’t want you to be over the limit.”

She beamed. “Sounds good. You at work tomorrow? I have to be at the station for 7am.”

“Not a problem.”

“Mmm, okay? Gotta be in bright and early.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Got any food?” She asked. “I haven’t eaten since..... breakfast, I think. Got that call just before dinner. Fuckin’ prat, getting away.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m forever telling you how unhealthy it is that you’re never eating. This guy of yours better be worth it. I’ll get you pizza, hang on.”

“I don’t have time!” She protested. “It’s not like I can eat at a crime scene! Do you know how often I’ve had to be checked for fibres and change into spare clothes so mine can go to forensics? I live off of tea and chocolate digestives.”

He tutted, getting up. “And then come crying to me needing wine and being hungry.”

“You invited me!”

“Still!” He called over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen. He’d ordered pizza earlier and left some keeping warm in the oven for her, so just grabbed the plate and wandered into the living room again. 

“Here.”

She took it from him and all but stuffed a slice into her mouth. “Mmm, thank you. You know how to treat a woman.”

“Of course I do.”

“God knows it’s nice to have someone to hangout with. Everyone at work has partners.”

“Awww, are you feeling lonely?” He teased.

“I don’t even have a fucking cat to go home to.”

"Get a cat then."

“Wouldn’t be fair, I’m hardly home.”

"Cats keep themselves occupied. Get two."

She shrugged, finishing her second glass. “Maybe. Bloody police work. I’d kill for an easy job.”

"Ah, no killing. You could get in trouble for that kind of thing."

“Oh, shut up. You knew what I meant.”

He grinned. "You chose the police. I have no sympathy."

“You’re rude. Got something I can wear for the night? Don’t fancy sleeping in my shirt or my underwear. You might get the wrong idea.”

He laughed. "You can have an old t-shirt."

She pulled a face. “An old one? You don’t even own old clothes! All you have are smart suits.”

"As if! I'm not wearing a suit now, am I?"-

She shrugged. “A rare occasion. You’re like, a king of suits. Besides, I'm not allowed in your room.”

"I'll get you a shirt. Stop whining."

“Fine. I’ll just keep drinking your wine.”

"I know you will."

She didn’t bother pouring the wine from the bottle this time. “I hope I catch this guy soon. Superintendent Cock is driving me up the walk. She acts like she’s all perfect, but she’s a snobby bastard who got the job because of her daddy.” She sneered, taking a long swig. 

He couldn't help but laugh. "I know, you hate her. I'm sure you'll make progress soon."

“I better do. I normally have really good results. At least he hasn’t killed anyone, I guess?” There had to be a silver lining. 

"Mmm, that's something." He was careful. 

She sighed. “Fuck this, I should go to bed. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

"Yeah. Guest ensuite. There's all you need in there."

“Thanks. You’re a star.” She told him, getting up and stretching before she wandered off to the spare bedroom. She’d always wondered why he had such a big house for himself. 

"I know. Take the wine with you." He said with a grin, getting up too. He slipped into his room and grabbed up an old shirt for her to wear, leaving it on the guest bed whilst she was in the bathroom. 

Ely finished the wine when she came back, grimacing at the taste. But she didn’t want to waste it. However, she didn’t even try to put the shirt on. Instead, she just took off her clothes and left her underwear on. The room was hot, she’d be fine. She did end up sleeping with the shirt clutched to her chest, though. She could almost pretend she had company. 

With Ely in bed, Fao too headed to bed, changing and slipping under his duvet, the dog curled up at his feet. He set an alarm for early that morning, knowing he'd need to drop Ely off at work early, and he had business to take care of anyway. Business back home, not in London.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, to wake up in Fao’s house. She realised she didn’t have any clothes before she slipped into the bathroom, so she knocked on Fao’s bedroom door before slipping inside. 

"Fao?" She asked, her fingers grazing over the end of his bed in the dark. "You awake?"

Ely was awake before Fao's alarm, and her voice that morning startled him awake. He was glad he didn't go for his initial instinct, put he pushed himself upright in bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Shit. I am now. What is it?" 

The dog was looking up at Ely, head tilted up at her, jaws parted in a sleepy doggy grin. It had been Arrow's reaction that stopped Fao reaching for the gun beside his bed. 

“I, uh, just wondered if you have a shirt I could borrow. Don’t have any clothes here and I don’t really want to wear yesterday’s clothes.”

“Oh. Give me a minute.” He mumbled, reaching for his glasses and flicking the light on. It was a slow process for him to get up, carefully getting his leg on. He padded over and found the right cupboard - he didn’t want her digging around - and found a few shirts. 

“Uh, here. Take your pick. There’s toiletries and stuff in the guest bedroom.”

“Thanks.” She said, holding them close to her chest, suddenly aware she was in her underwear. “See you in a bit.”

“Hey, what happened to that shirt I gave you last night?”

She shrugged. “I was too warm.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course. Go on, get dressed. I’ll be in the shower.”

“Alright. See you soon.” She could barely see him in the low light, but he only seemed to have boxers on. She thought so, anyway. He could have been naked for all she knew. 

“Yeah. Feel free to grab some food from the kitchen.”

"I will do. God knows if you have any normal breakfast food." She teased, and turned away. She shut the door quietly behind her and hurried off to get dressed. She chose a white, slim fit shirt out of the pile he'd given her, and carefully tucked it in to make sure it looked like it fit her under her jacket. There was even perfume in the bedroom, which she used, and before long she was down in the kitchen, searching for something filling.

He took his time in the shower, dressed in smart but comfortable clothes - nice shirt, smart black jeans - and then headed downstairs to find Ely. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, throwing it from one hand to the other before he sat down. 

“Found something? We can grab food on the way if not."

She turned to look at him. "You have zero food. Have you eaten it all, or just not gone shopping?”

“Both? I’ve been busy.”

She huffed, shutting a cupboard and turning around to lean against the counter. "I guess we're going out then. Is anywhere even open at this time?”

“I know somewhere. C’mon.” He said, grabbing his bag and car keys.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.”

“Don’t blame me when you’re late!” He called over his shoulder.

"I won't be!" She shouted back, slipping her shoes on.

He was waiting by the door for her, leaning casually on the wall.

Ely rolled her eyes against him. "You're so cocky, you know that?”

“Like you care. Let’s go."

"I do care." She said, stepping out of the front door and heading to his car. It wasn't like she could drive her own, she might still be over the limit. "Where are we going, then?”

“I know a place.” He replied. There was a little coffee shop nearby that opened early, he could grab a coffee and they’d have a pastry for Ely. They reached the car and he settled in the driver’s seat, starting the car and pulling out into the already busy London streets. He ate his apple as he drove, the flappy-paddle gearbox meaning he didn’t need his left hand to change gear (or his left leg for the clutch). It was a short drive and he pulled up outside the bakery, leaving Ely in the car whilst he grabbed coffee for him and food for her. He passed it over, having discarded his apple, and flashed her a smile. 

“Let’s get you to work, then.”

She beamed. "Oh, you're ever so lovely.”

“I know.” He said with a smile. “I’ll drop your car by later?”

"That would be great, if you have time. You look like you're off to work, so it's not problem. I can just get a taxi home.”

“It’s fine. They don’t need me at work until later, I’ll head home now and drive yours back when I get five minutes.”

She hummed around a mouthful of buttery pastry. "Hmm, okay. Won't argue. God, this croissant is amazing.”

“I know. Their pastry chefs are wizards.”

"This is like.... heaven. Or sex.”

“Heavenly sex?” He suggested with a crooked smile.

"Maybe. Everyone at work is probably getting fucked on the regular, too.”

“Oh, I doubt it. They all work as hard as you, I’m sure.”

She smiled. "They do. Doesn't mean they're not getting the stress relief." She said, and had a sip of his coffee before grimacing. "Maybe I should start baking bread.”

He laughed. “Maybe. Why do you always drink my coffee if you hate it?”

"I don't know. I just hoped it was something else?”

“It’s always coffee.”

"Forgive me for being hopeful." She replied. "If I made bread would you eat it?”

“Maybe.”

She couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. I'll think about it.”

“Bake bread and get a couple of cats. Your mental health and your blood pressure will thank me.”

"Are you going all health professional on me?”

“Of course.”

"Bloody doctor." She said, shooting him a grin. "You know I look after myself. Even if it is with ready meals and wine.”

“Yeah, that’s the opposite of looking after yourself.” He teased. “But I don’t think you’re gonna keel over. Live to see another day, eh?”

"I'll try my best. Pull over on the left, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know what I’m doing.” He said, pulling over. “Have a good day, yeah? Hope you get him.”

"Thanks. I need all the luck I can get." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Thanks for the wine and the lift.”

“No worries. I’ll sort your car out later.” He told her, sipping his coffee. One of his men would drive it over, he needed to get down to Surrey. But first he needed to head home, change car and grab the dog, as well as his glock.

"Alright. Thanks again." She said, leaning over to kiss his cheek before she climbed out. It was once she was at his side that she tapped on the window and spoke again. "I'll have your shirt washed and ironed for you.”

He grinned, resting his elbow on the door. “Keep it. I’ve got plenty.”

"You sure? I don't really need it…"

“It’s fine.”

"Alright then." She said. "Take care.”

“And you. Don’t go getting yourself shot or something.”

"I wear protection, thank you.”

“Ah, always good to use protection. Still be careful, eh?”

She snorted. "Will do. Right, get lost, get to work, would you?" She said, stepped back.

“Cold. Alright, I’m going.” He told her, pulling away to head back home, though he’d go the long way. It didn’t take him long to get back, he grabbed what he needed and got the dog in the Range Rover, then started the drive to Surrey. It was familiar, and before long he was pulling up on the drive. He checked his gun, snapped his fingers for the dog, and headed inside. Apparently his uncle wanted a word.

He was greeted by a couple of the men, and made his way upstairs to his uncle’s study, knocking loudly before he walked in, clearing his throat and shutting the door loudly behind him. 

Tomas looked up, and picked up his glass of whisky. "You're late.”  
“I’m here. What is it?”

"I want to know how the planning is going.”

“It’s going fine.”

Tomas crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk to me. What are your plans? I have buyers waiting.”

Fao rolled his eyes. “I’ve not got the plans in front of me, since you didn’t tell me you wanted to know. I’ve got a good team of men, the building has been properly cased over the past weeks, I’m confident, and the police are looking in completely the wrong direction. Yesterday went well.”

"Did it? I don't exactly like losing men.”

“One man. It was unfortunate, but it meant everyone else got out, and there were no arrests. I’m sure he’d rather be dead than in prison.”

"When will the heist take place?”

“Next week. Next time you want information, call me. I’d have brought the plans with me if you’d said.”

"Call me as soon as it's done. We'll need to get the goods to a safe place as soon as possible.”

“I know. I’ve got plans for everything.”

"I should hope so.”

“Of course I do. Not like I’ve not done this before.” He said, voice harsh.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy. Do you want to be whipped?”

“Of course not. But have some faith, I never screw up.”

The older man hummed, as if he didn't agree. "You better not. You can leave.”

Fao huffed. “That’s it?”

"We'll look at other things afterwards.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go, then.” Fao said, striding from the room with the dog at his heels.

"And don't bring that dog here again!”

“Fuck off, I’m not leaving him at home.” Fao snapped, slamming the door.

He was lucky that Tomas had more important things to do that slapping his nephew into shape. He let the younger man go - he'd teach him a lesson some other time, God knew he always needed it.

Fao left, made his way back to London, and sorted Ely’s car himself. It was a short drive, and he left it in her space, pinged her a text, then walked to a nearby restaurant for some food. After that, he went home, hit the gym for a couple of hours, showered, and then settled down to check through the books and the plans for the heist Tomas had dragged him in for.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Fao called Ollie over to go over the final details before the heist. They didn’t have long and Ollie needed to brief the rest of the men sooner rather than later. Up in his study, Fao poured the two of them a drink, the dog at his feet under the desk.

Ollie smiled at him, relaxing in the chair. "Do you think it's ready?”

“Definitely. I’ve sorted out work, I’ll be in theatre most of the day. You’re not going to be able to get in touch if things go wrong, yeah?”

"Not that things are going to go wrong." Ollie replied. "They won't be expecting anything during the day, and Chris is perfectly placed.”

“Yeah. If it goes tits up, you’re going to need to sort it on your own. I have to be busy at work, it keeps the heat off of me and by extension you.”

"It sounds like you don't have faith in me, direwolf." Ollie teased.

He rolled his eyes. “I do, I swear. But Tomas is driving me insane with his constant questions. He dragged me down to Surrey for a five minute conversation the other day. It’s like he wants me to screw this up.”

"He's a cock. I've told you before and I'll tell you again - you should just shoot him in the head.”

“I know, but doing that to family just seems so wrong.”

"He deserves it."

"He does, but there's still loads he does that I don't have access to."

Ollie shrugged. "You'd have access once he was dead."

"Maybe. He's a cheeky bastard."

"You know his contacts would want to maintain our.... relationship."

"Yeah, I know. But our contacts are keen on family and shooting your uncle isn't the way to go to keep that bond."

Ollie sighed. "Maybe he'll get pissed and kill himself."

"Oh, that'd be the day."

He looked up, and grinned. "I could always make it look like an accident. He's stupid enough."

"Valentine!" Fao exclaimed. "You're the worst."

"What? He deserves what's coming to him."

"Yeah, I know."

Ollie sat forwards, picking up his coffee. "Anyway, the plan? We can kill your bastard uncle later."

"Right. I went there yesterday to case it a little, just to be entirely sure. You're the front, you're in there shopping, asking irritating questions and shit. But make sure they know you've got money. There's enough in your account to withdraw a significant amount - stick it in your wallet. Now, you're with Jess, shopping for engagement rings, so you're gonna have to rein in the gay. Then stage a huge argument, yelling, saying the engagement is off. Keep security and front of house busy. The boys are going in through the back, quiet as they can. That's where all the really good stuff is. I spoke the boys through the alarm systems yesterday, they know what they're doing. You just have to stay believable. Good? When the boys are done you'll know, they'll probably have thrown you out by then anyway. You need to make sure you leave separately."

He nodded. "Sounds perfect to me. Looks like that drama qual is useful, eh?”

He laughed. “Why do you think I picked you, eh?”

"Because I'm your right hand man and your favourite person ever?”

“That too. You’re only a front as I’d rather you weren’t arrested or shot.”

"How lovely.”

“I’m so kind. Confident you can be straight for an afternoon?”

“Easy."

Fao smiled. “Perfect.”

"Did you buy anything yesterday?" He asked. "You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah. Wanna see?”

"Of course I do!”

Fao grinned, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a jewelry case, which he pushed across the desk to Ollie.

Ollie took the little box, and opened it. When his eyes fell on the diamond necklace he whistled. "And who's the pretty thing getting this?”

“Dunno yet. Might give it to Ely for her birthday.”

"Oh, Ely, eh?”

“Well, it’s all legit. And it’s pretty funny, eh?”

"I have to admit, it really is.”

“Useful having a copper as a friend, really.”

Olli closed the box and slid it back across the desk. "I hope you're not too attached to her. Cops can get in the way.”

“Of course. But she’s forever telling me things she shouldn’t, especially when she’s tipsy or annoyed.”

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you getting her tipsy on purpose? Because it's a good idea.”

“Of course I am. She’s forever coming over in a mood, craving my wine. Venting about the fact she’s no closer to catching ‘The Direwolf’. It’s hilarious.”

He laughed now. "It really is. And you buy the best wine.”

“Everyone always says that. Yours is hardly bad. Remind me how much that house of yours cost, eh?”

"I'd rather not. And it's not like you don't have a house in every country in Europe.”

“That’s not true, fuck off.”

"Might as well be!"

"Europe is an exaggeration. The UK, yeah. But not Europe."

"I swear you just bought a house in Austria, or is that just rumour?"

Fao rolled his eyes. "Rumour. That last place I bought was in Bordeaux, last year."

"Still, Austria is pretty," he said, "and I know Ely would like it."

"I've been looking at Austria, but that's beside the point." 

"I do hope you're gonna repay her."

"Ely? Repay her for what?"

He shrugged. "All the info you're getting off of her. Not that she knows, of course."

"No, because if she found out, she'd arrest me. I do plenty of nice shit for her, like spend twelve grand on a necklace for her."

"Yeah, that's repaying her."

"Then yes, I suppose I'm repaying her. But it's not like she knows what I'm repaying her for."

"Fucked her yet?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on, you need to get your rocks off."

"I was doing that with you, till you went and got yourself a proper boyfriend, you dick."

Ollie shrugged at him, grinning widely. "Sorry, but Jacob is amazing. You missing my cock, eh?"

"Obviously not."

“You’re obviously not after a cunt right now.”

Fao wrinkled his nose. "I'm not after anything. I'm trying to keep Tomas happy."

“He’s the wrong kind of cunt. Fuck Ely, god knows she needs it. And give her that necklace, she’ll swoon.”

"And if the boys find out I'm fucking a cop?"

“They’ll think it’s hilarious. And it’s getting us info, so they won’t care. Besides, they’re scared of you, and she’s a hot cop.”

"Fair."

“And you’re annoying when you haven’t had a good fuck.” He said, draining his cup and standing. “I’ll go tell the boys and let you do the boring stuff.”

"I've got accounts to do. Transferred you money last night, though."

“Thanks, mate. It’ll all go well, we know what we’re doing.”

"You better. Don't fuck up, else I'll end up taking the flack for it."

“Have faith in me, direwolf. I’ll see you after it.”

"Uh, yeah. I plan to ask Ely over, but I'll call you. My schedule that day at work is insane."

“Alibis, alibis. Just tell me if you’re fucking her and I won’t come in.”

"I'll call, promise."

“Good luck. You need it more than me.” He said, and shut the door as he left. 

That left Fao rolling his eyes, finishing his drink. Ollie was a twat, there was no way Ely would be interested in him. And if she knew who he really was... She definitely wouldn't. But she'd never find out, so it was fine. He'd give her some time to herself, then call her the night of the heist. She'd be busy, but it further removed him from the blame. 

The day rolled around soon enough, and Fao headed to work a little more stressed than usual. If this didn't go to plan, he'd be dead meat. But ten minutes after walking into work he was informed there'd been a match for one of his patients on the transplant list. Elated, Fao knew now that he'd be occupied the whole day. It would be a complex surgery, and he was dying to sink his teeth into it. It would keep his mind off of Ollie and the boys. 

Didn't stop him watching the clock, though. He was in theatre by the time Ollie would be at the store, and if their timings were correct the boys would be in the back soon enough. He had to push the thoughts from his mind, though, and focus on his patient. He still had a long way to go with this surgery. 

The heist went perfectly, though, and Ollie informed him the goods were in the safe location promised to Tomas, who'd collect them himself within hours. There wasn't much Tomas did himself, but seeing to diamonds was something he always had time for. 

That evening, when he was home on the sofa, he called Ely. She was probably still at work, dealing with the stolen diamonds. He couldn't help but grin. 

She was at work. She’d left the crime scene officers and forensics collecting what they could while she sat in her office, pouring over CCTV footage. The only camera was pointing the wrong way, and she was already being hounded by journalists. Ely really didn’t want to have to sort a press conference. When her phone rang for the umpteenth time that evening, she snatched it up. 

“I don’t care who you are or what news outlet you’re working for, you’re not getting an exclusive scoop. Fuck off and let me do my job.” She snapped. 

He snorted. "Hi. I wanted to know if you wanted wine, but I guess you're busy. What's going on?"

She paused the footage she was watching. “You know I can’t tell you, Fao. Just put the evening news on, you’ll find out. The media is throwing up a shitstorm already.” She said, her voice heavy with fatigue. 

"So no wine?"

Ely had to take a deep breath, clenching her jaw. “No wine. You know I don’t have a social life when I have an active case.”

"When will you be done? I can put some food in the oven for you, pick you up from the station?"

Her fingers rubbed at her forehead. There was a headache starting. “I don’t know. Eleven, maybe. Nothing earlier than that. Don’t worry about me, just get to bed.”

"You'll end up with another of your migraines if you work that late." He told her softly. "Can't I at least bring you some food or something? I'm sure you're starved."

She’d stopped being hungry hours ago. “I have to stay, there’s work to do. The squad is going to order take out, I’ll be fine.”

"I really don't mind, you work so hard."

“It’s my job. Surely you’re tired after work, anyway. Go to sleep.”

"You sure? I'm offering free food..."

Ely sighed again. “Alright, you can come in. But not for long, okay? You’re a civilian, this is confidential stuff.”

"I'll order food for the squad, too?" He offered lightly.

“You don’t have to do that.”

"You all do such good work. I'll order a load of pizza."

“Okay.” She replied. “I’ll tell the squad a MOP is offering us thanks for the work we do. No need for them to know it’s you, or they’ll just expect it all the time.”

"I don't mind them knowing. I'm bringing stuff for you, they might as well know it's coming from me."

“They’ll think we’re dating.” She whined. 

"And? Everyone's getting free food. I'll see you in a bit, yeah? Will someone let me in?"

“I’ll send someone down. See you soon.”

He hummed and hung up, then called to order a tonne of pizza. He collected it, swung by his favourite Thai place to pick up something for Ely, then headed to the station. Chris let him in with a grin, and Fao distributed the pizza around the squad before he headed into Ely's office with her food. 

"Hey." He said softly. "Should keep the squad quiet for a bit. I've got food and painkillers."

She looked up. “You’re a star, thanks.”

He rubbed her arm. "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

“Doing my best. Why do people have to break the law?”

"God knows. Do you need anything else?" He asked, perching on the edge of her desk. 

“Other than to sleep for a week?” She replied. “I don’t think so.”

"Okay. I got you Thai soup, I thought it might help your head. Won't be long before you start with a headache. It's my favourite after a long shift, I picked it up from my favourite restaurant for you."

She blushed. “You didn’t have to.”

"I wanted to." He said, and pulled out a strip of tablets. "And here are some painkillers. Make sure you drink loads, too. And I don't mean tea." His eyes skimmed quickly over her files and he set the tablets down. Things were still a mess - good.

“Tea is fine!”

"Water, Missy." 

“Piss off, you can’t give me orders.”

"Yes I can. Drink water, it's good for you and it'll help your headaches. Don't let that soup get cold either. I'm gonna stay here until you eat it."

Ely rolled her eyes, but locked her computer and reached for the soup. “Tea is basically just water.”

“The caffeine will make your headaches worse.” He pointed out. 

“And I’ll just take painkillers.”

He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re a nightmare, you know that?”

She threw a pen at him and watched it bounce off of his chest. “Like you care. Go on, go home. You shouldn’t be here.”

He stood up. “Fine, fine. I’ll go. But take care of yourself, okay?”

“Don’t I always?” She replied. “Hang on, let me get someone to help you out.” She said, standing up and opening her office door. “Knight! Get your ass in here!”

Fao was about to protest when she shouted for Chris. He sighed, rolling his shoulders. Chris appeared, grinning. 

“What’s up, Boss?”

“Can you escort Dr Callahan out of the building?” She asked. 

“‘Course.” Chris said, and gestured to the door. “Follow me.”

Fao pressed a kiss to Ely’s cheek before he left, following Chris out of the room. They shared a quick grin before Fao left the building, thanking Fao for the pizza. Fao couldn’t stop grinning as he left the station, heading back home and to bed. He was content in the knowledge Ely was no closer to figuring out what had happened. She was going round in circles.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, when the investigation had settled, Fao had a day off, and hoped Ely did too. So he called her.

Days off didn’t exist in the police force. She picked up her buzzing mobile, staring out of her office window. “Fao?”

“Hi. Busy?”

“Yeah, I am. Work stuff.” They’d recurved a tip off about some diamonds being sold - she was just organising who to send in to investigate. Fingers crossed, the Direwolf would trip up and make a mistake. She needed a morning in bed. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee?”

Her eyes flicked to the clock. She hadn’t had a break since early that morning. “Give me twenty minutes? I’ve just got to finish something up.”

“Alright. Meet me at the usual place?”

“Sounds good. I’ll apologise in advance if I’m late.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not at work or anything. I’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I wish I did.” She muttered, hoping he couldn’t hear it. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. This shouldn’t take me long.”

“However long it takes. Keep the streets of London safe, eh?”

“Doing my best. See you soon.” She replied, and hung up. It took five minutes to get everyone ready for the briefing - she wanted to update everyone on where they were. Then she sent DC Knight and DS Bennett out to check on the latest need. With a spritz of perfume (she kept a bottle in her desk) she headed out, aware she was late. 

Fao had been expecting her to be late, and was sat comfortably on a soft chair at the back of the coffee shop, sipping his cappuccino. He’d gotten Ely a hot chocolate and some food, which he figured would arrive shortly, with his. 

Ely hurried into the little coffee shop, heading for the usual table. It was an independent shop, small but not cramped. With a weary smile, she sunk into the pillow-like armchair, leaning back and letting the tension drain from her shoulders and neck. 

“Hi. You look tired, love.”

She shrugged. “I’m in yesterday’s clothes. This case is a hard nut to crack.”

“You haven’t been home?”

“No time,” she said by way of an explanation. “I used the station shower, caught some shut eye on the sofa in my office. This is just how it is sometimes.”

“You need to go home, Ely.”

“I’m fine. The chief inspector is getting it in the neck over the overtime, but I’m fine.”

“Surely you’re not the only one working the case. I can’t imagine you’re doing amazing work running on no sleep.”

“I’m the detective inspector, I know how to do my job.” She snapped. 

“That wasn’t what I meant, Ely. I know you know how to do your job. But you’ll work better after good food and a proper night’s sleep, no?”

She let out a long breath. “Sorry, you know how it gets. I don’t stay unless I have to, but we think we’ve had a breakthrough.”

His heart rate spiked - he’d not heard from Chris all day, he had no idea what information they had. But he didn’t let it show - apparently he was good at poker. “Oh, have you? Nice.”

“Once I get this bastard put behind bars I can rest.”

“Yeah. You work so hard.”

She managed a small smile. “One of these days the stress will give me a heart attack and you can save me.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, you’ll die at your desk because you’re a stubborn twat.”

“You know me so well.” She said, and turned as lovely from a member of staff caught her eye. “Is that food?”

“Of course it is.”

She sat upright, and could have snatched the plate from the poor waiter. “I’m starving.”

He laughed. “I know you are. Why do you think I bought food?’

“Thanks for looking out for me.” She told him, digging in. 

“Always.”

“You’re the best.” She told him sincerely. “I wish I could repay you.”

“Your work pays for it. You keep us all safe.”

“I guess I do.”

“Even if you kill yourself through stress.”

Ely rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna.”

“Said yourself you’re probably going to have a heart attack. I bet your blood pressure’s a load of shit.”

“Wanna check it for me?” She joked. 

He laughed. “With an attractive man like me around? It’ll be through the roof anyway.”

"Don't flatter yourself.”

“Oh, so you deny I’m attractive?”

"I deny that you raise my blood pressure.”

Oh, if only she knew. “Sure about that?”

"100%." She answered, and reached for her hot chocolate.

“Mmm, I don’t believe you.”

"Well, you should.”

“But I’m gorgeous. Don’t you know people are forever swooning in front of me?”

She snorted into her drink. "You're flattering yourself again.”

“And?”

"You're insufferable.”

“I bought you coffee!”

She couldn't help but laugh. "This isn't coffee. Besides, you're my friend. I'm not gonna swoon over you."

"You know what I mean." He said, sipping his coffee. "When do you think you'll be done with the case?"

She was quiet for a moment, putting her drink down and suddenly picking at her food. "I don't know. It all hangs on today. If we catch him... maybe a month until the court date? We'll have to consolidate all of our evidence."

"So you're flat out for a month? Ely, that's so bad for you. Do you think this is linked to this... This 'direwolf' of yours?"

She was frowning down at her plate. "Not flat out, once he's caught. It's all the bloody paperwork. Reports, filing, that sort of thing. It... It might be connected to him. You know I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"So you don't know? You're working a case that might not even be connected?"

"It's all so.... so smooth. But we think there's little things connecting it all. And even if it's not, there's enough crime in this city to keep me busy for months. I can work two cases at once."

"But this? You look absolutely exhausted, Ely!"

"What DI doesn't?"

"This is different."

"Hardly. This is my job." She replied.

"I've seen you work cases before, Ely. You're never this flat out."

"He's good at what he does," she admitted slowly. "He knows how to cover his tracks. It makes things difficult. We're reduced to waiting for him to make a mistake, and chasing every lead we can. I don't have a choice, not when someone like this is on the streets."

"You think he'll make a mistake?"

"Of course I do! No one is this good, everyone slips up at some point. They get seen, they leave DNA evidence..."

"I suppose nobody's perfect."

Ely nodded, glad that he finally understood. "Exactly. Police work isn't like the tv or films, you know. We rely on criminals making mistakes."

"I'm sure they do that in the films too." He said with a crooked smile. 

She softened. "A little. But they also get evidence from the tiniest thing."

"You never know, maybe you'll get lucky." He told her. 

"I hope so, it's not like I want to spend every hour at work."

"But right now you're stuck?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn."

She started eating her food again. "It's shit. I'm gonna go home tonight, have an early night. I'm not stupid enough to stay for a second night."

"Wanna stay with me?"

"Are you offering so you can be sure I don't stay at work?"

"Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow. "Can I even say no?"

"Of course. It's only an offer."

"I'll come over. It'll be nice to have company."

"I'll cook dinner - I actually went shopping - and we can have wine."

She smiled at him. "Okay. I'll let you know when I have a better idea of when I'm leaving?"

"Honestly, just turn up. I'm not doing anything today."

"Okay then."

"Any preferences on food?"

“Surprise me.” She replied. 

"Mmm, okay."

Right now, she was focused on the plate in front of her. “Something filling, nothing fancy.”

"I'll sort something."

Ely nodded, reaching for her bag to find her purse. “What do I owe you? Ten?”

"Oh, nothing. It's fine, you deserve it."

“Please?”

"No, I won't accept it. I get paid next week anyway." Not just from the hospital.

“Not even if I say pretty please?” She asked, and batted her eyelashes. 

"Not even then."

“You’re the worst.”

"I know."

“You’ve probably spent a fortune on me.” She said. “I want to pay you back.”

"It's fine. It's just coffee."

“It’s always little things.”

"And I get a big enough salary to pay for the little things. So quit complaining."

She raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order?”

"It might just be."

“I don’t take orders, I give them.”

"You used to take them. And it's me giving them to you now."

Ely rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ll obey for now.”

"Good."

“Maybe I should call you sir.”

He laughed. "Maybe you should." His voice was a smooth purr.

She bit her bottom lip. “Would you like it?”

"Perhaps."

She knew her cheeks were burning. Before she could think of how to reply, her work mobile rang and she pulled it out. Her heart sunk. There’d been nothing. She spoke to the DS, telling her to get back to the station. There was no point in hanging about. When she hung up, she sighed and then put her phone away. A moment later her hand thumped on the table, causing her knife and fork to rattle on her plate. 

“Fucks sake!”

Fao jumped. "What's wrong?"

“There was nothing there! It must have been a fake tip off.” She said, grinding her teeth. 

Good. "Ah, that's shit. So you're going back to the station?"

She nodded. “Yeah. I should get back, and the team I sent out need to debrief me properly.”

"So, I'll still see you tonight?"

“Yeah. I’ll ring you when I finish.”

"Okay. I'll see you later. Sorry things didn't go the way you wanted."

She shrugged, the anger draining away. “It’s just how it is.”

"Still shit, though. See you later, Ely."

She stood, and kissed his cheek. “Don’t do anything stupid because you’re bored.” She told him, and left. 

That made laugh, but he said nothing, simply watching her leave. He finished his coffee and his food then headed out, back home. He needed to tidy things a little before Ely came over, make sure there was nothing incriminating left lying about. After that, he just needed to cook, and wait for Ely to arrive. 

She was all but ordered home by her boss as soon as the clock turned five. There had been no further progress on the case, and she’d been told to take a couple of days off. She knew full well she’d still be checking her emails, but that was what this work was like. Exhausted, she rung a taxi. It wasn’t like she could drive. Once in it, she rung him. 

He answered, quickly putting it on speaker whilst he cooked. 

"Hi, how are things? You on your way?"

“I just got in a taxi, I should be.... ten minutes?”

"Cool. See you in ten."

“Is the door unlocked?”

"No, I'll have to let you in."

“Mmm, okay. See you soon.” She said, and hung up. The taxi pulled up a few minutes later and she quickly paid before walking up the drive and knocking on the door. 

The knocking set the dog off, barking his head off, and Fao rolled his eyes before heading to the door, letting Ely in. 

"Evening. Food's almost done."

She beamed at him. “Perfect timing then.”

“Perfect indeed.” He said, shutting the door behind her and shushing the dog. “Wine?”

“Wine sounds amazing. What are you cooking?” She asked, slipping her shoes off and stroking his dog. The house was full of the aroma of cooking food. 

“Lamb.” He said with a smile. “So I’ve opened a bottle of red.”

“You’re spoiling me.” She said, and shrugged off her coat to hang on his coat rail. The top two buttons of her shirt were quickly undone. 

“Anything for my favourite DI.” He purred, pouring them both a glass of wine.

She laughed. “I’m the only DI you know.”

Not true. "Ah, but you're still my favourite."

“I suppose I can’t argue.” She said, reaching for her wine. 

"This is nearly done, do you wanna sit and I'll bring it in?"

“If you insist.”

"I do insist."

“Then I will, if you’re sure you don’t want any help?”

"Just bring my wine and put it in the table, if you'd be so kind."

She hummed, picking up his glass and heading into his dining room. She assumed he didn’t use it when he was on his own, but now it was laid out to perfection and there was a lovely trio of candles burning in the centre. Was he making an extra effort for her? He didn’t have to do that, they’d known each other for years. 

When the food was done he carefully served it, and carried it into the dining room, setting Ely's down in front of her. 

"For you, madmoiselle." He purred. 

She smiled a little shyly at him. “Thank you.”

“I hope you like it.” He said, taking his own seat.

"Well, it smells amazing." She said, picking up her cutlery. "You've gone to so much effort."

He shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"I really appreciate it.”

“Well, I hope you like it.”

She was quiet as she cut up some lamb, but when she ate it she couldn't resist the little moan at the succulent taste. "Remind me why I don't come around more often?”

He grinned. “Because you’re always at work, that’s why."

"Like you're complaining when you're safe.”

“Because you’re making so many breakthroughs?”

She scowled playfully at him. "Don't be mean to me!”

He sipped his wine with a smirk. “True, though.”

"Even so. Maybe I just won't come over again.”

“My food is irresistible, you’ll be back.”

"Maybe you're irresistible.”

“So I’ve been told.”

"Hasn't worked on me yet.”

“Sure?”

Her smile held a hint of something other than friendship. "I think so.”

“I don’t believe you.”

"You'll have to."

Ely felt like she was eating a restaurant-quality meal. It was delicious, perfectly complemented by the wine, which was strong and going to her head. They had twenty minutes or so finishing the bottle after their main course, and then Fao brought out the richest, moistest chocolate cake she'd ever had. He'd baked it himself, of course. She cuddled up to him once they sat on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder.

His fingers traced over her skin, and he made a soft noise. “Did you enjoy tonight?”

She hummed, shifting against him. The tip of her nose brushed against his neck. "I really did.”

“Good, you work so hard.”

"I try my best.”

He smiled. “You really do.”

"So this is my reward?”

“Definitely.” He purred.

"I'll have to make this a.... regular visit.”

“Oh, yes.”

"I think I'd like to stay the night." She said quietly.

“By all means.” He murmured, hand slipping under her shirt.

Ely shivered, but didn't pull away. If anything, she was silently willing his hand to move upwards. "Then I'll stay.”

“Good. I’d like you to stay.”

"Yeah? I'll have to borrow some of your clothes again.”

“And then wander around in your bra instead?”

"Maybe." She replied. "You have nice hands, y’know."

“Oh, you think so? Come sit on my lap?”

She moved gracefully, sliding into his lap and wiggled her hips to get comfy. "Mmm, is that alright?”

“That’s perfect, darlin’.” He purred, tilting his head to look up at her. “You’re perfect.”

She shivered again, goosebumps pricking her skin. “Yeah?"

“Oh, yeah.”

Her fingers were on the buttons of her shirt, undoing them so that the fabric slipped off of one shoulder. She felt suddenly warm. "I like it.”

His hands covered hers. “Here. Let me.”

She pressed her lips together. “Okay."

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, pushing it off of her shoulders.

She felt nervous - there were butterflies dancing in her stomach. With pink cheeks, she looked down at his face. It wasn't like she was wearing anything special, just a nude bra, but he looked... he looked like he appreciated it.

“You’re gorgeous.” He breathed. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.”

"Don't be silly.”

“I’m telling the truth."

She gathered some courage. "Are you just gonna look at me?”

“Of course not.” He replied, reaching up to cup her face before he kissed her.

The only description for what happened was that she melted against him, her hands circling around the back of his neck. He was hot and solid against her, though she couldn't press any closer to him.

He rolled his hips up against her, teeth scraping over her bottom lip. 

Even though her trousers, she swore she could feel the rough material of his jeans, and she groaned against him. Her hips responded to his as she started to rock in his lap, breathing heavily through her nose.

He pulled away from her for a second. “You like this, eh?”

"I really like it." She breathed, her lips tingling from his kiss.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah." She said, and pushed her hips down.

His breath hitched and he bit his lip. “Good. I live to please you.”

"Then don't stop.”

He grinned and grabbed her arse before he stood up. “Wrap your legs around me.” He told her, voice firm.

She couldn't ignore the order, and wrapped her legs around his hips, though he felt strong enough to carry her without a problem. "What are you doing?”

“Well, if we’re going to do this we may as well take it to the bedroom, eh?”

"You better make it worth my while.”

“Oh, I will.” He purred.

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna make you scream.”

Her toes curled. “Really?”

“Yeah. If you want it."

“I really want it.” She breathed. “Please.”

He carried her up to the bedroom, spreading her out on the bed. “Good.”

She couldn’t help but whine when he put her down. “Come here.” She begged. 

“Gladly.”

Her fingers were in the waistband of her trousers. “Don’t leave me waiting.”

He ripped his shirt off, tossing it aside. “Mmm, okay.” He murmured, helping her get his jeans off, too. It was a little difficult, though he was used to it. Ely just wasn’t. He helped her out of her own trousers, and her underwear too, then spread her legs, fingers skimming over her inner thighs.

She laid back, smiling to herself. “Tease.” She told him. 

“I can do a lot worse.”

She wiggled her hips. “I’m not screaming.”

“You will be.” He replied, his thumb rubbing over her clit.

Ely shuddered at his touch. “Please. Please.”

“You like that, eh?”

“Gimme more.”

He pressed harder, grinning, and then slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them up. “There. I’m gonna make you cum so much tonight you’ll forget your own name.”

She whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to push back against him. “Please. Wanna cum for you.”

“You’re gonna.”

His fingers hit that perfect spot inside her and she cried out, her right hand moving to rub her clit. “What else you gonna do?”

“Oh, that’s more like it.” His voice was low, accent thick. “But I think I’ll keep things a surprise.”

He sounded so good. Ely arched her back, her left hand grasping at her breast. “It’s so damn good. Faster, please.”

He picked up the pace, slipping a third finger into her and ducking his head to lick over her clit. 

“Oh God!” She exclaimed, rubbing her clit faster. “F-fuck, don’t stop.”

He pushed her hand away. “Let me.”

“Jus’ don’t- fuck fuck fuck.” Her head was spinning already. 

He licked and sucked at her clit, fucking her hard with his fingers.

She couldn’t stop the tide. She gushed against him and her cunt clenched down around his fingers as she rode her peak. Wordless moans fell from her lips and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

He worked her through it, fingers curling into her and pushing her harder and harder. When she was done, he pulled back. 

“Happy?”

She was breathing heavily, and it took her a couple of moments to reply to him. 

“Fucking hell.” She said. “That was.... fuck.”

“Good.” He replied. “More?”

“Please. Want more, want you.”

“Wanna take my cock?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Can I suck it, please? Just a little bit.”

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely…” He murmured, slipping his boxers off and spreading out on the bed. “Come on, then.”

She rolled over and crawled between his legs to wrap a hand loosely around the base of his shaft. He was bigger than she expected in every way, longer and thicker. She licked her lips, and made sure she was meeting his gaze as she licked at the head. 

He groaned. “That’s so good.” He moaned, breath catching.

She didn’t reply, just moved her head up and down, taking what she could without pushing herself. 

“Fuck, Ely, that’s good. Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

She had to stop, to breathe properly. Idly, she noticed he had more tattoos than she’d seen before, and her eyes drifted to an inky wolf on his hip. But she was too busy to pay too much attention, and turned to his balls, lapping at them. 

“Fuck.” He moaned. “You’ve got talent, Lozier.”

She laughed, and didn’t stop. She was doing something he liked, and in that moment all she wanted to do was please him. 

He reached down to tangle his hand in her hair. "Don't stop." He growled. 

She didn’t. She kept messing with his balls, sucking them into her mouth while her hand jerked his cock with a tight grip. All that mattered to her was him. 

He arched his back, groaning. "You're so good with that mouth of yours, eh? Why don't you see how deep you can take me?"

“Yes, sir.” She replied, adjusting her position before she took what she could of him. She was about three quarters of the way down his length before she had to stop and try not to gag. 

"Oh, good girl." He purred. "I wanna hear you gag on my cock." His hand tightened on her hair and he pushed her down a little further, just to test the waters a little. 

She gagged again, but flushed with warmth at the praise. She wasn’t sure how long she could stay here for, but she wanted to take all of him. So she kept pushing, trying for more. 

"Oh, you want it? Good girl, take it all. I know you can."

Her lungs were burning as she finally took it all, though she could only hold herself there for a second, nose brushing his pubic bone before she pushed back against his hand. 

He let her up, not sure how far he could push her just yet. "Oh, you're so good."

She smiled, eyes watering and a rope of saliva hanging between them. “Thank you, sir.”

"Still okay?"

“Yeah.” She said. “Please will you fuck me now?”

"Mmm, I think I shall."

“Where do you want me?”

"As comfortable as I am, I think on your hands and knees, edge of the bed."

Ely beamed. “Yes sir.” She said, moving away and getting into position for him. 

He got up, finding a condom and rolling it on before he pushed into her roughly, hands gripping her hips. 

"Fuck, you feel good."

She moaned when he filled her. “Fuck. I feel so full, sir.”

"Good. You're so tight around me." He told her, starting to move. He didn't start slow, picking up the pace pretty quickly. He wasn't messing around, he wanted her. 

Her fingers curled into the duvet. “Fuck, shit. Shit.” She ground out, bouncing her hips back against his. He filled her so well, stretched her just enough, and she wanted all that he could give her. He was rough and she’d surely have bruises, and the thought made her ever wetter. 

"Oh, you take my cock so well. Listen to you moan, I can't wait for you to cum. Twice more at least, before I do. Only fair, really." He growled, his grip firm on her hips. 

“Can I rub my clit?”

"Mmm, go on."

“Thank you.” She breathed, lifting a hand and using it to rub the little bundle of nerves furiously. She could probably have cum from his cock alone, but she wanted to cum as many times as she could. 

They had an amazing night, and by the end of it they were both exhausted. After a drink of water and quickly brushing his teeth, Fao ditched his leg and settled down in bed, thoroughly exhausted. He'd opened the bedroom door and the dog came padding in, hopping up on the bed and settling where Fao's left leg should be. He just hoped Ely would be as exhausted as him, to stop her snooping around come the morning. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do, because he didn't want to kick her out. 

She was utterly boneless, and didn’t really care about finding something to wear for the night. She used the spare toothbrush (not that it mattered now) and crawled under his duvet. 

“Can I stay here?” She asked, suddenly uncertain. 

"Of course. I'm not gonna kick you out now. Come have a cuddle."

She smiled and cuddled up to his side. “I never thought you wanted to... to fuck. Talk about stress relief.”

He wrapped his arm around her. "It's definitely good stress relief. You deserve it, working so hard."

“So you were just giving me a helping hand?” She asked. 

"You could say that."

“We could do it more often?” She suggested. 

"I'd like that."

“I would too.”

"That's settled, then."

She yawned. “Once, twice a week?”

"Sounds amazing. Next time I text you about wine, we can have wine and something more?"

“Sure. No doubt you’re stressed, too.”

"Oh, I'm forever stressed."

She traced her fingers over his naked chest, following the inky lines of his tattoos. “Then it’s for our mutual benefit.”

“Indeed it is.”

She looked up at him. “I don’t want a... relationship, though. I don’t have the time.”

“Oh, god, me neither.”

“So just fucking, then?”

“Sounds good.”

She hummed. “I’m not working tomorrow.”

“Me neither.”

“Would you mind if I had a lie in?” She asked. 

“Not at all.”

"It's not often I get the chance." She murmured, but she knew that if anything happened in the case she'd get called in.

"We should both savour it, then."

Her fingers were still tracing over his tattoos. She'd never had this close of a look at them. "I know I will.”

“Mmm, me too.”

"Of course you will, you're lazy." She teased.

“Oi! I work hard.”

"Doesn't mean you're not lazy.”

“Rude.”

"I'm telling the truth!" She protested. "And, uh, maybe we could go again in the morning?”

“Cheeky little fuck.”

She reddened. “Sorry."

“I don’t mind."

"I really enjoyed it.”

“Me too.”

"Maybe I could.... wake you up with my mouth." She suggested.

“Mmm, I like that suggestion.”

"I thought you would.”

“Of course I would."

"You're a typical man." She teased.

She fell asleep not much later, content and exhausted. She did as she promised, waking him up by settling between his legs and sucking his cock into her mouth. It was slower and nowhere near as rough as the night before, and once she was done she was rewarded with a kiss, a slap of her ass and an orgasm. She had no choice but to put some of his clothes on once she'd showered (hindered by his wandering hands) but then she settled down with the dog on the sofa, nibbling on toast.


	5. Chapter 5

Next to her on the sofa that morning after his own shower, his hair damp around his shoulders, Fao settled beside Ely. 

“Hey.”

"Hey." She replied. "I think I should start leaving some clothes here.”

“Yeah?”

"Yeah. If you let me wear your clothes every time, you won't have any left.”

“I’ve got far too many clothes. But you’re welcome to leave some here.”

"Might be for the best.”

“Certainly makes life easier for you.”

She hummed, pulling the sleeves of her borrowed sweater over her hands. "You know what my work is like.”

“Yeah.”

"I always get called away.”

“Yeah, I know what that’s like.”

She hummed to herself, rubbing her fingers over Arrow's ears. "Of course you do. Renowned surgeon and all.”

“That’s me.”

"Do I get a proper breakfast?”

“You want one?”

She nodded. "I don't think your cum counts, do you?”

“You’re literally eating toast.”

"Also doesn't count. This is a snack.”

“Bacon and eggs?”

"Sounds good.”

He smiled, getting up. “Alright then. Want to join me in the kitchen?”

"Are you after another round, or do you not know I can't be trusted in a kitchen?”

He smiled. “I’m after company."

"As long as you'll help me when I inevitably cut my finger off.”

“You’re not gonna have to cook, just watch me.”

"You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not exactly hard, I don’t mind.”

She finished her toast and stood up. "Alright then.”

He padded to the kitchen, pulling bacon out of the fridge turning to heat the pan up over the gas.

“So, I’m literally just standing here watching you cook?”

"Yeah. Why, too boring? Just stare at my arse."

“You might get cocky.”

"Like you care."

She shrugged. “We can’t spend all day in bed.”

"Doesn't mean you can't stare at me, though."

“But what if I get needy?” She asked, perching on the countertop. 

"Enjoy it?" He suggested, starting to cook the bacon. 

“And you’ll help me out?”

"Mmm, perhaps. If I'm feeling generous."

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, so we’re taking that route? Do I have to behave to get orgasms?”

"Depends on how I feel."

“Yes, sir.” She replied, grinning. 

"Don't start something you can't finish." He warned her. 

“I’m pretty sure I can finish and I know you can.” She said, leaning towards him and slapping his ass. 

He yelped. "Jesus! I'm cooking, you horny bastard."

“You shouldn’t have such a nice ass!”

"It's my gift to the world. Such a burden, really."

“Oh, I bet it is. Do you want coffee?”

"Mmm, yes please."

“Fancy or instant?”

"Don't you even dare come near me with that instant shit."

She laughed. “All coffee is shit!”

"Nope. Make it properly or just make tea."

She rolled her eyes. “Want it strong?”

"Yeah."

“I like strong men.” She joked. 

"I know you do."

“Remember that rugby guy I dated?”

"Uh, vaguely."

“He was strong.” She said dreamily. 

"He was also an idiot."

“No he wasn’t!”

“He was thick as pig shit!”

She aimed a kick at his ass. “He wasn’t the brightest, but he wasn’t thick!”

“Ow! Ely!” Fao protested, turning around. “He was an absolute idiot. No brain, all muscle.”

“He was good in bed, though.”

Fao raised an eyebrow. "Better than me?"

She shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

“You’ll find out later.”

"Will I?" Fao asked, turning back around to check on the bacon. It didn't take long, and soon he started on the eggs. 

“I need more of a taste before I judge.”

"Well, you'll certainly get that."

She grinned. “That sounds good.”

“I’m a man of my word.”

“I’ll admit you know how to use what you’ve got.”

“I’ve been told I’m talented.”

She nodded her head towards the cooking food. “Focus on that, and then maybe we’ll go back to bed.”

He grinned. “Mmm, after we’ve eaten then.”

“Technically it’s dessert, right?”

“I suppose.” He said, turning back to the food. 

“Maybe then I’ll tell you if you’re amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m confident you will.” He teased. “You want toast with this?”

“Toast would be nice. How else will I mop up my egg yolk?”

He laughed. “Alright then. Stick some in the toaster?”

She slid off of the counter, reaching around him to get to the bread bin. While she was there, she squeezed his ass. 

He gritted his teeth. “Ely.” He said, voice low.

“What?” She asked innocently. 

“Stop it.”

“I’m appreciating your body.” She said. “You couldn’t stop touching me earlier.”

“I’m trying to cook.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Please, I’d rather you didn’t fuck with me right now.” His voice was low. “Five minutes, okay?”

"I'm hardly fucking with you!" She replied. "If I was that desperate I'd be doing something else entirely.”

"Ely, fuck off." He growled. "I'm not in the mood."

She held up her hands, stepping back and ignoring the shiver up her spine. "You were in the mood a moment ago."

"And now I'm not, okay? I'm trying to cook."

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

He sighed and didn't answer her. He waited for the food to finish cooking, then served it up, pushing Ely's plate towards her. "There."

“Thanks.” She said, and spoke again after a few moments. “Look, I thought you’d enjoy it.”

"Well, I didn't. Sorry."

“Don’t apologise.”

He sat to eat, and about halfway through his food his phone started to ring. He had a short conversation, and his heart sunk. It's work, one of his patients was going downhill and they need him. Hanging up, he swore. 

"Fuck!" Fao exclaimed, angry. Rushed, he ate as much of his food as he could and then dumped his plate in the sink. "I've got to go to work, sorry. You're welcome to stay, just stay out of the study, yeah? There's patient files in there you can't see, and I'd prefer if you didn't nose around in my bedroom... I guess I'm still a bit self conscious of my leg and stuff. Sorry. I'll be back when I can."

She pressed her lips together as she watched him, but nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

"I'm really sorry." He told her, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll text you, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

He was already in the corridor, grabbing his keys and shoving on his jacket. "I don't know how long you'll stay, but I'll call the dog walker anyway!" He called over his shoulder before he left, the door slamming shut behind him. 

She didn't get a chance to reply. Once he was gone, she turned back to her food and finished it slowly, before doing the washing up for him. She was just wiping down the counters when her work phone began to ring. A young woman, barely eighteen, had been reported missing, and the team checking the CCTV for the last known whereabouts had seen her accompanied by a man dressed in black. Someone had managed to workout a rough measurement from the Direwolf's images, and they were pretty certain it was the same man. And so the case was passed over to her.

She rushed home to get changed (she could hardly go into work wearing Fao's clothes) and then headed to work and strode into the briefing room to noise that silenced immediately.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Chris stood. "Yes ma'am. In the early hours of the morning we believe the direwolf kidnapped a girl by the name of Abigal Green. CCTV shows her accompanied by men wearing black with their faces covered. The man appearing to be leading them fits previous images of the direwolf. We're currently trying to find where she's being held in order to get people there and get her out. Here's the file." He passed her the binder, sitting down. "If we get her there's a good chance we'll get him too."

She nodded, and opened the file. The poor girl had just graduated uni and a quick look into her devices had revealed she was a member of various sugar daddy websites, so she could send money to her parents. There was the possibility that whoever the Direwolf really was, he had been given her money in return for sexual favours.

"I want identities on all of the men she was talking to online, and I want to know who matches up with the description we have. She could have gotten into a car voluntarily, so I want that chasing up too. Any CCTV showing these men getting out of or getting into a car that we can trace. We need to prevent anyone else being taken too. Someone get the tech department on this, so we can hack into the account. We may get IP addresses and a list of women who could also be vulnerable. If he thinks he's gotten away with it once, he may well try again."

"Tech's on it, ma'am but the car's got fake plates. We've run them many a time and they're registered to a blue purgeot 208, not a large black range rover. We're stuck there. We're compiling a list as we speak to see if we can identify women in the area he might be interested in, similar to the description of Abigal."

She nodded. “Good work, constable. Was she seen getting into the Range Rover?”

"Yes. She got in with a man not hiding his face, but the CCTV doesn't give a clear profile. It looks as though he was posing as meeting her for a date - he had flowers. But the next time the car was seen it was in a rural car park and all the men were disguised. It was at this point she seemed to be struggling with them."

“And then?”

"The footage is garbage, ma'am, but it looks as though she was knocked unconscious and shoved into something in the boot of the car. I've no idea what, it's dark and grainy."

She nodded as she thought. “Do we have an ID for the man she met?”

"Not as of yet. The men she's been talking to on these sites all use screennames."

“And facial recognition software hasn’t picked any of the men up?”

"One going by the name of James Daniels, but this seems to be an alias as there's fuck all information about him."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. Carry on, let me know if you find anything.”

"Will do, ma'am."

She turned away, leaving the room and heading for her office. Could things really get worse? Yes, they could. She had to hope that Abigail Green wouldn’t turn up dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Fao's day wasn't exactly going well either. After nearly three hours (including a complex hail Mary in theatre) his patient passed away. After telling the family, Fao went to get a coffee when his phone pinged. It was a text from Chris about Tomas. Apparently there'd been a kidnapping of a young girl last night and it was definitely Tomas who was the perpetrator. Making his excused from work, Fao got the location from Chris (who sent it in code) and headed there on his bike. It was quicker through traffic and easy to conceal. It wouldn't be long until Chris gave the information to Ely, so he had to work quickly. 

He arrived at an old storage unit to find Tomas and a young looking girl tied to a chair, her legs spread.

"Tomas!"

Tomas looked around. “You come for a turn?”

"No. I believe we've had this conversation before. Stop kidnapping girls for a quick fuck."

“Why should I?” He asked, bringing the girl’s hair to her back and planting a kiss on the crown of her head. “Isn’t she pretty? She’s been telling Anthony how much she wants him.”

"Fuck off. What you're doing is disgusting."

“Ah, she wants it. Just look at her pretty little cunt.”

"She's crying and shaking. Leave her alone." Fao's voice was hard and he took another step towards Tomas. 

Tomas laughed. “What are you gonna do?”

"Not sure. Shooting you would be fun."

“Which won’t do anything.” Was the reply. 

"Still be fun though."

“I’m just having my fun, then she’s free to go.”

“No. Leave her be.”

Tomas laughed, and slid a hand down to the girls breast. “I don’t think I will.”

“Tomas!” He growled, grabbing his shoulder.

He slapped the hand away. “Get your hand off of me, boy!”

Fao grinned, shoving Tomas. “Yeah? What are you going to do?”

"I'll whip you, of course.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

"I certainly can." Tomas growled. "Now get back.”

“No.”

That earned him a slap around the face. "Get back! She's mine, you are mine, I will do whatever the fuck I want!"

“I’ve not been yours in years.” Fao snapped. “If it wasn’t for me you’d have nothing.”

"Like hell. Get lost."

It was an hour or maybe two before they had another breakthrough. Ely was busy pouring over the CCTV herself, checking as many cameras as she could for the last footage of Abigail. She was following the car, too. After Abigail was seen struggling, she was bundled into a second car, and the next time she found the car she was nowhere to be seen. In fact, what she saw was a silver-grey suitcase, pulled by the man who had met up with her. She frowned at it for a while, rewinding the tape and checking everything. Something dawned on her, and she stuck her head out of her office door.

"Knight! Get here, now!"

Chris appeared with a frown. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Where's Bennett?"

"At his desk, Ma'am."

"Go get him, I need to speak to you both."

Chris nodded and grabbed Bennett. They came into her office, shutting the door behind them. 

"What can we do, Ma'am?" Chris asked her. 

“If you were to smuggle a woman out of the city and throw the police off of your trail, how would you do it?”

"Uh, not sure really." Chris said. "I suppose knock her out and get her in a car?"

“And any member of organised crime would know police would follow the car.” She said. “And you might even know they know you have fake plates. So what else would you do?”

"Multiple cars? Disguise her somehow? I'm really not sure."

Ely turned her monitor around to them, and pointed to the man wheeling the suitcase. “That’s the man who met Abigail. I dare say that suitcase is big enough to conceal an unconscious, bound woman.”

"Yeah, certainly looks big enough." Chris commented. "Her missing persons report says she's short, it's possible."

“Bennet, I want you to go out and buy a suitcase similar to this. Here’s some money,” she said, going through her purse and handing a wad of cash over. “Knight, I want you to keep tracking this man and see where he goes. I want his every movement written down and presented to me. Understood?”

They both nodded, and Chris returned to his desk, pinging another quick text to Fao, but got no response. Not unusual, Fao could be busy for a number of reasons. 

Mercifully, it didn’t take long for Bennet to find a suitable suitcase and return. With the team congregated in the briefing room, Ely laid it out in the middle of the floor. 

“Who has a description of Abigail?”

"Uh, I do, Ma'am." Chris murmured.

“Well?” She asked. 

"Uh, Abigail Green, 18. Dark hair, brown eyes. Of petite slender build and approximately 5 foot 2."

She hummed. “I’m well aware I’m the shortest member of our team, though I’m taller than her. I need to test a theory. Knight, I want you to tie my wrists and ankles once I’m in the case, and then I want Turner to close it. If I’m right....” she trailed off. Her hunch hinged on this. 

"You want me to tie you up and get Turner to shut you in a suitcase?"

She nodded. “Exactly.”

"Can I ask why?"

“Because I think the man who abducted Abigail put her in a suitcase after she struggled in an attempt to throw us off of the trail.”

Chris nodded slowly. "Okay, fine. Need a hand getting in?"

“I should be fine.” She said, slipping her shoes off. 

"Be careful."

“I always am.” She replied, and carefully folded herself into the material. It was uncomfortable, but she got herself inside. 

Once she was in, Chris bound her hands and feet and Turner shut the lid, though didn't zip it shut. He didn't want Ely completely stuck. 

She rolled her eyes. “Zip it up!”

"We don't want to trap you, ma'am. The lid closes easily. It's definitely possible Abigail could have been transported like this."

She sighed. “Fine. Get these zip ties off of me, would you?”

Chris did as he was told, crouching to undo the zip ties and then helped Ely to her feet. "Well, that's that. Good thought, Ma'am."

“Thank you. We need to know where he took the suitcase. She can’t have been unconscious for too long.”

Chris returns his his notes. "Uh, storage unit on the outskirts of town."

“A storage unit? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” If she’d have known that, she wouldn’t have bothered messing around with the suitcase. It was more important to get Abigail to safety before things turned south. 

"Because the suitcase wasn't relevant until now. The men left afterwards, I didn't think much of it. Figured they were moving money or drugs. Sorry, Ma'am. I've got the address, we can go now."

She nodded. “Squad cars, now! Someone get armed police, we need as many bodies as possible. We don’t know how many men we’re facing! Get moving!” She barked, thrusting her feet into her shoes and heading to grab her vest and her pistol. 

Unaware of the strides being made by the police, things between Fao and Tomas had escalated. Fao had a split lip and a blooming black eye, Tomas' nose was bleeding and there was a cut on his face. 

"You'd never whip me, uncle, I'm not a child any more. You need me intact and you need my cover pristine. Don't forget who I'm friends with. Fucked her last night, too. Makes my case even stronger. But she needs to believe me, so she'll keep sucking my cock."

“Maybe I won’t whip you. But I can punish you in other ways. I can cut your money, take your houses and your car. How would you like that, pup?”

"So I'll be stuck on a surgeon's money? What a shame."

“It’s nothing compared to what you’re used to.”

"I'm sure I'll live." Fao spat. "Just fuck off, Tomas. This girl isn't worth it."

“Maybe she isn’t. I’ll find a better one.” He said, squaring his shoulders before he left. 

Fao knows he needs to move on. He'd likely left DNA during the fight he'd had with his uncle, not to mention whatever was on his clothes and shoes. He needed to be careful, but this girl was scared and alone, and so he crouched in front of her, gently cutting her free from the chair and checking her over for any obvious injuries. 

Sirens were blaring as the convoy sped through the city, taking the shortest route to their destination. Ely wasn’t driving this time, too busy relaying orders over the comms. No one would shoot to kill. They needed the Direwolf Alice, so they could track down his cronies and contacts. They all knew he was simply a cog in a much bigger operation. 

Their tires crunched on gravel outside the storage unit and she was out before the car had stopped moving. Armed police were ahead of her, clearing the hallway. There was only one room, and she ignored protocol to burst into it. 

There in front of her was the shaking, naked form of Abigail Green, and a man dressed in jeans and a hoodie. She couldn’t see his face, and she knew she’d have no chance if she tried to run at him. He’d get to the door behind him before she closed even half the distance. 

So Ely raised her pistol and pulled the trigger. 

He'd been distracted. And being distracted cost criminals their livelihoods. The moment the door burst open he'd frozen, and immediately after he bolted the best he could, though he wasn't as fast as he used to be. 

He wasn't expecting the gun, and he definitely wasn't expecting the shot to hit him in the leg. Typically, his real leg, too. Swearing, he fell, but knew he couldn't stay. So he got back on his feet and carried on running. He got out of the building quick enough and onto his bike. Hands shaking, he started it and got as far away as he could before he almost veered off the road. The adrenaline was fading and pain was taking over. He pulled over and called Ollie whilst attempting to stop the bleeding. It wasn't good, but not life threatening. He'd be okay, if he could get someone to help him out. 

Despite the shot, despite the blood, they didn’t catch him. She had to rein in her anger, and instead focused on Abigail. She draped her in her jacket, and ordered someone to get forensic here ASAP. She’d give samples to rule herself out later. Right now, this young woman was more important. 

Fao was picked up by an unimpressed Ollie, who dragged him to the nearest hospital to get seen to. Paperwork was falsely filled in, Fao got his stitches and then discharged himself before any more questions could be asked. Then Ollie dropped him home, and Fao spent time burning the clothes he'd worn to the storage unit, meaning he wouldn't be linked to the scene by his clothes. His blood might be more of an issue, but hopefully Chris would handle the forensics. That's why he was there. 

Forensics began to take pictures of the scene, and Ely sent a couple of officers back to the station with Abigail. She stayed at the scene, now dressed in a hazmat suit, and tried to think. As the suspect - the direwolf, she assumed - had escaped, she'd got a whiff of something familiar. But she couldn't think of what it was. Like the suspect, it escaped her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fao spent a couple days at home sulking, limping around. He'd not expected to be shot, he'd had no warning that she was going to shoot. But it wasn't like he could say anything, because then he'd have to admit his involvement. Never mind he was actually there to stop Tomas and help the girl. He'd already freed her by the time the police arrived. At least he knew Chris was sorting the forensics from the scene. 

Whilst Fao moped, the case carried on. Chris was careful to switch out the blood for Fao's favourite trick, then destroyed the real samples. The forensics took a little while, but they came back in the end and Chris stuck his head round Ely's door. 

"Ma'am? Forensics are back from the storage unit. You're, uh, going to want to see this."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"Most of it's run of the mill, nothing special. But the blood samples are interesting."

"How so? They're blood, we should have traceable DNA from them."

"They're, uh, not human."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"The blood sent to the lab isn't human. They reckon it's canine."

"I shot a man, not a dog!"

"I know, ma'am, but the lab says it's canine blood."

She slapped her desk. "What the fuck! Run it again."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll forward you the email from the lab, too."

"Thank you. There's no reason it should come up as canine blood."

“Maybe it was contaminated. Fucking weird, though.” Chris commented, returning to his desk to request a repeat test of the blood, and to forward Ely the initial email.

Chris reached out to Fao that evening. He needed to talk about the case, and so Fao invited him over for a couple of drinks. Still sulking, Fao would be glad of the company, even if it was about the building case against him and his uncle.

Reclining on Fao's sofa, Chris was frowning.

"They're getting close, mate," he said, "there's only so much I can do before it looks suspicious.”

“How so? I need more information, Chris. I wanna help you but I can only do it if I know what they’re looking for.”

"They're looking at everything. Boss has a massive file, papers all over her desk. They think they've got your measurements. She fucking shot you the other day! I had to contaminate it with canine blood.”

“That’s why you’re there, Chris. That’s why I pay you.”

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know. But there's only so much I can do. How can I throw them off of your trail when it's becoming more and more obvious?”

“I was trying to fucking stop Tomas.” Fao grumbled, sipping his drink. “It’s taking the absolute piss, I didn’t even know she was armed. Nobody told me to stop, nobody attempted to arrest me. She just fucking shot me, it wasn’t my fault. I’ll get closer to her, keep fucking her. She’ll never think of me when she’s round mine most nights. I just need to see those files. What’s online?”

"Most of it, to be honest. They're keen to back all the paper files up with electronic ones. I can copy it onto a stick for you?”

“If you can, that would be incredible. Else I’ll get onto the system myself somehow. I can swing by the station, say I’m taking her out for lunch so you can get at the files without her seeing?”

Chris nodded. "Sounds good. We need to do something to throw her off. Maybe lie low for a little bit?" He suggested.

“I’ve not seen her since she shot me. I’ll wait a while longer before I see her - I’m limping around pathetically at the moment anyway, she’ll know.”

"Alright. I'm doing my best to scupper it all, but one day they'll get evidence that points to you and they'll get you. The best thing to do would be to move, if I'm honest.”

“Almost all of what we have is in London, Chris. What are you gonna do, carry on working for the police?”

He shrugged. "Not a clue.”

“Then get the files and I’ll sort it. I’ve got solid alibis for this, Tomas does all the really shitty stuff.”

"Fine. I just wanted to give you a head's up.”

“Yeah. I really appreciate it, Chris. Honestly. I’ll see you around, I’ll head into the station at some point, bring her some food and stuff.”

He drained his drink. "Let me know when you're coming.”

“I’ll send you a text. Another drink?”

"Just one.”

Fao grinned, pouring another drink for his friend.

Chris nodded in thanks, and raised the glass to his lips. "So you've fucked her?”

“Yeah. The other night.”

"Was it good?”

“Incredible.”

Chris grinned. "I won't lie, I've looked at her ass more than once.”

“Oh, it’s so fucking hot. She’s gorgeous.”

"I'm jealous. She wears the best clothes to work.”

Fao laughed. “She’s better without them.”

"I bet she is.”

Fao reached over and drew out a cigarette, which he lit held between his teeth, then offered it to Chris. 

“Cig?”

He took it and lit it. "Thanks, mate. She tight?”

“Ah, fuck yeah.”

"Really need to get me a girl like that."

"You'll find one. Come out with me one night, I'll get you a girl. And not like Tomas would. We'll do it properly."

Chris grinned, tilting his head back as he exhaled. "Sounds good. Just don't get too caught up in Lozier, eh? We still got work to do."

"I know. There's plenty more planned. You'll get your cut from the rest of the diamonds soon enough."

"God knows I need that money."

"That police wage is fuck all, eh?"

"Considering I'm at the bottom of the pile, yeah. £21k if I'm lucky in a year."

"Yeah, I've got your back. That money will be in your account by the end of the month."

"Sounds great."

Fao paused to take a drag of his cigarette, slowly exhaling.

He had a good evening with Chris, talking about Ely's case and smoking with the drink. A day or so later, when Fao wasn't limping around so much, he visited Ely at the station. Security let him in, recognising him by now. He was forever coming in to see her, now. 

He arrived at her office clutching flowers, smiling. 

"Hey." He murmured.

She looked up and smiled. “Hey. I wasn’t expecting you.”

"Thought I'd surprise you."

“That’s really sweet.” She said, and her eyes settled on the flowers. “Are those for me?”

"Yeah. Thought they might brighten up your office."

“I don’t have a vase, but thank you.” She murmured. 

"I'm sure you can find something to use as a vase. Fancy getting some food?"

“I really shouldn’t leave the station.” She said, though she’d been there all morning. It would do her good to get some fresh air. 

"Just for lunch?"

She paused, and then nodded. “Okay. I should stretch my legs and clear my head.”

"And I'm buying." He said with a smile, setting the flowers down on her desk whilst his eyes skimmed over the files. 

“Of course you are. You never let me pay.”

"It's only fair in return for all the hard work you do." He said, offering her a hand. 

She took his hand. “I guess it is.”

"They're working you to the bone."

“It’s my choice, and I wouldn’t be working so hard if people didn’t break the law.” She pointed out. 

"That would mean you wouldn't have a job, though."

“Exactly. So something else would be stressing me out.”

"Still, though. What would you do if you weren't a detective?" He asked, as they headed out. 

She shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

"Something you've always wanted to do, then? Police work?"

“Yeah. You know Papa worked in the force before he died.” She replied softly. Her father had died from a cardiac arrest, something she was conscious of. 

"Yeah. Following in your dad's footsteps, I respect that."

“Yeah. I try my best.”

"I'm sure he'd be proud."

She beamed at him. “I hope so.”

"Where do you fancy eating?"

“Wherever you want.”

"It's my treat, so you pick."

She rolled her eyes. “There’s a little cafe on the corner? It’s never too busy there.”

"Sounds perfect."

“It’ll be quiet.”

“Yeah. God knows we both need it.”

She smiled again. “I thought you were working today.”

“No, I was lucky to get some time off.”

“I wish I could get time off.” She complained. 

“I work some shitty shifts.”

“Yeah, but you get time off.”

“I’ve earned it. Did a heart-lung transplant the other day.”

“That must have been amazing.”

“Yeah. Hard work, though.”

She let her fingers brush his. “It must have felt good.”

“Always does.”

“Feels good when I close a case.”

“Same feeling of satisfaction.”

She smiled. “I imagine it is. C’mon, it’s cold, and it looks like it’s gonna rain.”

“I’ll be sure to give you my coat if it does.”

“I don’t know if that would do much.”

“Better than nothing, though.”

She continued to smile. “I guess it is.”


	8. Chapter 8

They had a quiet, peaceful lunch together, though her ankles kept brushing his and there was a look in his eyes that set her blood on fire. Without a word, they both got into his car and he drove them to a secluded spot before she climbed into his lap on the back seat. Their breath was hot and heavy between them as they kissed and hands wandered. It wasn’t a surprise that her trousers were abandoned into the footwell as his cock pressed inside of her. His hands were gripping her arse as she rode them both to completion, her own arms around his neck. When they had both finished, she leaned back a little with a satisfied, almost sleepy smile. 

“That was….”

“Amazing?” He breathed, looking up at her.

She nodded, her chest still heaving. Her blouse was half open and falling off of one shoulder. “Really amazing. Do I really have to go back to work?”

“Skip, and stay in this car with me all day.”

“I wish I could,” she replied, “but it’s not like it’s a lesson. I run a team.”

“Say you got food poisoning.” He said with a crooked smile.

She rolled her hips in his lap. “It wouldn’t come on so quickly.”

"Might do. We've been gone a while... What about round two, and then you call in sick? I'll take you home and nurse you back to health."

She laughed. “You’re so bad.”

"Oh, I know. But you're not saying no, eh?"

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “I really should get back to work.”

He was still grinning, though twisted to press her down onto the seats, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin and sucking a dark mark on her, where her shoulder met her neck. 

She groaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. The tight space made his cock nudge her sensitive clit and she shuddered. 

“Fao,” She whined, “Fao.”

"Sure I can't convince you?"

“I have a duty.” She replied. “I’d really love to go again, but I have to be responsible.”

"I can make it quick?"

“How quick?”

He grinned. "As quick as you need. You're sensitive enough."

“Maybe.” She said softly, pushing her fingers into his hair. “You’re really good with your mouth.”

"Mmm, I know. But I can't work with a maybe, darlin'. Maybe isn't consent."

She paused, and shook her head. “I want to. But my time isn’t my own. I’ve already been longer than I should have been.”

Fao pulled back. "Alright. Another time."

“Sorry.” She apologised. 

"It's okay, I understand. There's always another time."

“Tonight?” She asked, sitting up. 

"Tonight sounds amazing." He murmured. "Here, let me give you a hand with everything."

She smiled at him, fastening her blouse buttons. “I’ll let you know when I can get away?”

"Just turn up at my place, eh?" He said, reaching down to grab her trousers. "Here."

She slipped her feet in and lifted her hips up. “That might be better. Could I be cheeky and have some food, too.”

"Sure, I'll be cooking for myself anyway."

“Good, because I’ll be starving.” She said, pulling up the zipper. 

"So will I." He replied, tugging his boxers and jeans back up. "Hang on, your hair is a mess and there's lipstick everywhere."

“Am I a mess?”

"Yeah, a little. I'll help." He told her, tidying up her lipstick with his thumb. "Want me to plait your hair to keep it neat?"

“That’s a really good idea.” People would notice, but it was better than blatantly obvious sex hair. 

He smiled, and shifted to sit behind her. He did a quick french plait in her hair and kissed the back of her neck once he was done. 

Ely shivered. “Thank you. Do I look presentable now?”

"Very." He told her, fussing with her collar. "Ready to head back?"

“Mmm, yeah. I could do with a nap.”

He laughed. "Alright then." He slipped into the front seat and started the car, wincing a little as he got settled. But he said nothing and once Ely was settled too he headed back to the station. It was well and truly raining by now, and once they arrived they dashed inside, trying to keep dry. 

It was in the lobby, breathless, that Fao rested his hands on Ely's waist and kissed her. 

She hadn’t been expecting it - of course not. Not here, where anyone could see her. But she found herself kissing back, uncaring about what others might think. 

When they finally break apart, Fao grins. "Have a good afternoon, Detective Inspector. I'll see you this evening at mine." He purred. 

She blushed. “You will. Take care.”

"Good. Can't wait."

She raised up on her top toes, pressing another kiss to his lips in a parting goodbye, and turned to walk away. Good fuck or not, she had a case to get on with. 

He just couldn't resist. He slaps her arse as she leaves, the sound echoing around the room. He couldn't help but snicker, and headed out to his car to head home. 

She jumped, turning around to glare at him. No one seemed to be in the lobby, so she hurried away back to her office, and was just reaching the corner when she bumped into Chris. 

"Good lunch break, Ma'am?" Chris asked, eyeing the blooming hickey on her neck. 

She stared back at him. “Something like that, constable. Any progress? Or were you just waiting to ambush me?”

"Uh, yeah, actually. We'll talk about it in your office?"

She opened the door and lead the way inside, staying silent until she was seated and settled. There was a telltale ache between her legs. 

Chris grinned, sitting down in front of Ely. "So, I've been sat going over CCTV whilst you were, uh, gone, and I've think I've spotted something about the direwolf that might help us."

"And? What is it?"

"He's got sleeves of tattoos on both arms. The footage I've got is too grainy to make anything out clearly, but with his sleeves rolled up you can definitely see the ink. If we can get better pictures, it could easily help us identify him."

She shook her head. "Sleeves are common, especially if we can't tell what they are. That'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I know that. But a hi-res picture would help us if we get close to him again. It's not proof or evidence or anything we can haul him in for now, but.... It's something."

"I can't deny that. Thank you, Chris. Anything else?"

"Nothing relating to the case, but.... Are you dating that surgeon?"

God, she'd expected a little more time before that question came up. But she didn't show any emotion on her face as she replied.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because he came in here with flowers and snogged you in the lobby. Plus there's a hickey on your neck."

"And if I am?" She replied. "It has nothing to do with the case, or with work. I'd prefer it if my love life wasn't discussed at work." Her tone was hard, perhaps, but she hardly cared.

"If that's the case, ma'am, maybe you should keep your love life out of work?" Chris replied, not even flinching at her tone. He'd had a lot worse from Fao. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should. But there is nothing wrong with being taken out for lunch or a kiss goodbye."

"No. But if you're going to kiss him at work then you should probably expect the questions. I'm not half as bad as the rest of the office."

"Even so, I don't expect a tone like you had. I'm not a schoolgirl to be told off, I am your superior officer." She replied, standing. "I'd like you to continue with your work."

"Yes ma'am." He said, and quickly left the office. 

The rumour mill really started turning that afternoon. Despite her words to Chris, the entire team were gossiping in hushed tones about what they had heard or seen. She knew they were talking about her because they stopped when she entered the break room, and Bennet asked her who "the surgeon" was. With no more breaks in the case, she got away at six that evening, and drove straight over to Fao's. The rain had stopped, thankfully, yet she still rushed over to the door and knocked.

As always, the dog's barking disturbed Fao, and he scrambled up off of the sofa to answer the door. When he opened it (after shoving Arrow away) he smiled. 

"Ely. I wasn't expecting you until later." He murmured. "Come in."

As soon as she was through the door he kissed her, pressing her against the wall of the hallway. "I've been thinking about you all afternoon. Can't get you out of my mind." He all but growled. 

She whined, her arms on his shoulders. "You're like a teenager."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm hungry."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, food first."

"And then maybe I'll let you fuck me as much as you want."

"Maybe?"

"If you promise not to bring flowers to the office again."

His face fell. "Why not? Didn't you like them?"

She slid her fingers up into his hair, running the strands through them. "I really like them. But the team are already talking about us."

"And you don't like it?"

She shook her head. "I don't like being gossip."

"The gossip will die down eventually. I just figured that flowers would brighten up your office, since you're always trapped in there."

"They really do." She told him, trying to reassure him. "One of the constables commented on a hickey when I got back. Didn't even know you'd given me one."

"So no flowers and no hickeys?"

She hummed. "Hickeys are fine, as long as they're somewhere they can't be seen. I like them."

"Okay. I get it. Shall we eat?"

"Another kiss?"

He smiled and kissed her again, a little softer than before. 

Ely kissed him back, moaning just a little against him. He wasn't pressuring her, and she really appreciated that. When they broke apart she was smiling. "Food, then?"

"Yeah, food. I made chilli, if that's good with you? Didn't make it too hot, I know you hate it when it's spicy."

She brushed some hair from his face. "That sounds really nice."

He led the way to the kitchen, serving them both a bowl. He'd made it that afternoon, knowing it would easily keep warm until whenever Ely arrived. It was quick and easy and meant he'd been able to nap after lunch. They settled on the sofa to eat, Arrow sat in front of them expectantly.

It was perfectly made, spicy enough for flavour but not enough to stop her eating it. She demolished the bowl and then leaned against Fao's shoulder, content.

He wrapped an arm around her, humming. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Mmm, yeah. Couldn't stop thinking about you.”

“Nothing going on with the case? I figured you’d be later.”

She shook her head. "Nothing. Figured I might as well leave.”

“Fair enough.”

"Means we have more time together.”

“I’m definitely not complaining.”

She hummed. "I didn't think you would be.”

His free hand moved to rest on her thigh. “It’s nice having you here.”

She closed her eyes, leaning up to brush her lips over his jaw. "I like being here."

"Good. Maybe one day, if you get leave, I could take you to my little place in Paris."

"You have a place in Paris?”

“Yeah, only a little apartment.”

She shrugged. "So? Still a place in Paris.”

“I suppose. But you’ll never get the leave, eh?”

"Not until this case is closed, no." She murmured. "But I'd love to go to Paris.”

“Better close that case of yours, then.”

"I'm trying my best.”

“You’ll get there.”

It didn’t take long for the kissing on the sofa to start, and before long Fao had Ely spread out on his bed, his head between her legs. He had his way with her, on her hands and knees whilst he fucked her. She ended up on her belly, moaning his name, and when they were done the two of them lay sprawled on their backs, breathing heavily.

“Been thinking about doing that to you all day.” Fao breathed.

She stared up at the ceiling. "What, turning me to jelly?”

“Yeah.”

"You've succeeded. I don't think I can move.”

“Good.”

She laughed, and winced when she rolled to face him. "So you're happy?”

“Of course. I got to fuck you for the second time today.”

"And I don't have to go back to work." She pointed out.

“Yeah. Could have you again, if I wanted.” He purred, his hand wandering to rest on her thigh.

"You're such a whore!”

“And?”

"Can't you let a woman rest?”

“Of course. You know I’d never do anything without your consent.”

She smiled softly at him. "Honestly, you're so sweet.”

“I try.”

She trailed her fingers over his skin. "Don't know how you're not exhausted, though.”

“I had a nap earlier.” He admitted.

"Oh, it's alright for some!”

“Well, I had to get my energy up somehow.”

"So now you're saying you can't keep up with me?" She asked.

“I do a lot more work than you!”

“Hardly!"

“Oh, because fucking you takes no energy at all!”

"Let me go on top!" She replied.

“I shall, next time.”

She beamed at him, and turned her gaze to his tattoos. Her eyes caught the wolf on his hip again, and she reached out to touch it.

He hummed. “You like my tattoos?”

"Yeah." She murmured, remembering Chris' words about sleeves. Fao had sleeves. But so did many other people, it didn't mean anything. "What do the words under that one say?”

“The wolf on my hip?”

“Yeah."

“Oh, it’s just an old daft joke.”

"Tell me?"

"It says 'direwolf'." He mumbled. "Stupid joke between me and a friend when we were younger."

She stared at him. "No way. No way."

"We liked game of thrones! Read all the books, had this daft joke going."

"It's just..... the guy I'm looking for, he's known as 'The Direwolf'."

"I know, that's why I never told you. It's weird, right?"

"Really weird." She agreed. "And you'd never be a criminal."

"I'm a doctor, of course not."

She hummed. "Direwolf is a stupid alias, anyway. Just wish I could catch him."

He laughed. "It is."

"If I could catch him I could relax."

"Well, you've got me for stress relief."

She kissed his cheek. "I do."

"Even if I'm not allowed to bring you flowers at work." He teased. 

"One of the constables asked if we're dating.”

“Did you tell him to piss off?”

"I wish I had.”

“You should have done.”

She hummed. "I should. He told me I shouldn't have you there if I don't want people talking.”

“He’s got a point.”

"I should be allowed to go to lunch with a friend, even if I kiss him at the end." She complained.

“People will still talk.”

"I guess." She grumbled.

“That’s the nature of the beast.”

"It's a pain in the ass.”

“If I snogged you in the hospital lobby there’d be talk at work too. I get it.”

"Maybe I'll come get revenge.”

“Bloody only way you’ll be able to see me at work is if you have a heart attack.”

She laughed. "Then I'll have one."

"Don't you dare."

"I'd get to see you in action."

"I don't care. No heart attacks. Understand?"

"Alright, alright." She replied, running her foot up his shin. "I won't have any heart attacks."

"You better not."

"I'll do my best.”

“Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

They continued to make little progress with the case. To stop her mind from thinking about it once she was out of work, Ely spent a lot of time with Fao, mostly at his place. Slowly, they reduced how often they were having sex, simply because their schedules didn't allow them to fall into bed every night. The weeks dragged by and she had all but forgotten about the leave she'd booked for the weekend of her birthday. She woke up on her birthday in Fao's bed, to streaming sunlight and an empty space besides her.

Fao slipped out of the bed that morning to have a smoke, pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips. When he returned, Ely was awake, and he smiled. 

“Good morning, birthday girl.” He purred, slipping under the duvet beside her after discarding his leg once more.

She rolled over to him, nuzzling against his neck. "Mmmm, morning.”

“Sleep well?”

"After last night?" She asked, breathing deeply. "Yeah. Can't believe I called you daddy.”

He chuckled, the sound a little scratchy. “I liked it. You were obviously enjoying yourself.”

"I was. And if you liked it…."

“I admit it took me by surprise.”

"But you liked it." She said. "And I'm the birthday girl.”

“You are. Want your present?”

"Yes please.”

He grinned, kissing her quickly before reaching over to his bedside drawer and taking out the present and card. He passed it to her, smiling. 

“Here. I hope you like it.”

It felt heavy, and she sat up to place the present in her lap and open the card first. It was sweet, and to the point, she she kissed him before she finally turned to her present. When she opened it, she found a gorgeous diamond necklace - however, it wasn't that big, so that wasn't what caused the weight. Under it, there was an envelope, and it contained plane tickets. She stared at them, and then looked at him.

"Paris?" She asked. "We're going to Paris?”

He was grinning. “Yeah. You told me you got the weekend off so I acted on it.”

"You're not pulling my leg?”

“Of course not!"

"We need to get up." She said, eyes widening. "We need to get to the airport.” 

“Indeed we do. We have a plane to catch.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I was hoping for birthday sex, but we don't have time.”

“Will French birthday sex suffice?”

Ely laughed. "I guess it will. Fuck, I should pack!”

He laughed. “It’s only a couple of days.”

"I need clothes!”

“There’s plenty of your clothes here.”

"I know that, dummy," she replied, "but I still need to pack some.”

“Go on, then. I’ll shower.”

She slipped out of the bed, delving into his wardrobe to find a duffle bag. That would do for a weekend away. She found some of her clothes and threw them in, with a last minute thought of some lingerie he'd surprised her with the other day - she hadn't had the chance to wear it yet. Then, once she was packed, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"You done in there?"

He laughed over the running water. "Not quite! Wanna join me?!"

“Are you gonna let me shower for once?”

"Come find out!"

She opened the door and stripped off her nightie before joining him under the hot water. “You always take so long.”

"I enjoy my showers!" He protested, kissing her cheek.

“You take longer than me.” She replied, sliding her hands over his shoulders. The water just looked so good on his skin. 

"Well, it takes a long time to make me look this good."

“Oh, shut up.”

"It does!"

She reached for his body wash. “You’re fine. You look good enough as it is.”

"Mmm, you're biased."

“Not at all.” She replied. “Can you wash my back?”

"Of course." He told her. "Turn around."

She hummed to herself, turning around. There wasn’t much room, but that hardly mattered. 

He washed her back, rubbing shower gel over her skin, but honestly it was more of a massage. He pressed deep into the muscle, humming. 

"You're so stressed, eh? Your back's in knots."

She moaned, closing her eyes. “I’m always stressed.”

"Hopefully this trip will de-stress you. I've got plenty planned to help you relax."

“Does it include never leaving the bed?”

"You'll leave the bed, but only really for spa treatments."

“Oh, so it’s like that, is it?”

"Of course."

“Sounds perfect.”

"It will be."

She smiled. “You’ve never done anything like this before for my birthday.”

"You're always working."

“As you’re always complaining.”

"This year you're not, and things are... Different."

She laughed. “We’re fucking. And you’re upset I’m not free more so you can tie me down?”

"Kinda, yeah. But I guess it's just me seizing the opportunity to take you away. Fucking or not, we're still friends."

She turned around to face him. “That’s really sweet. Who knew you were so soft?”

"I'm a massive softie, you know that."

She winked. “You’re not always a massive softie.”

"That's different entirely." He said, grinning. 

She kissed him, aware of the steaming water running over her head, but not really caring.

He smiled into the kiss, reaching up to cup her face as he kissed her. 

She pulled away after a few moments. "We really should get on with our shower, shouldn't we?" She asked, though she didn't sound convinced.

"We should. There'll be plenty of time for this in France."

"Do really want your cock, though." 

"Yeah? I thought you were the one complaining I always take too long to shower..."

She shrugged. "I can wait. Besides, you've got to be done by now."

"I am. Not sure I'm done with you, though."

"Mmm, thank you." She murmured. The water had rinsed off the suds, anyway.

"So, madmoiselle, what do you want from me?"

"I think we should get dressed and get to the airport."

"Very well." He said, kissing her again. "Airport it is."

She reached to turn the water off. "Though maybe we can indulge ourselves for a little while. I do like your kisses."

"We might get carried away, though." He said, shivering as he carefully got out and wrapped himself in a towel.

She watched him with interest, her eyes on the beads of water rolling down his chest. "That's true. Are you driving there or are we getting a taxi?"

"Taxi. Saves airport parking."

"Is it booked?"

"No, but it'll be fine."

She climbed out too, taking the spare towel and wrapping it around herself. “I still can’t believe you’re taking me to Paris.”

"You excited?"

“What sort of question is that?”

He laughed. "Well, I have to ask."

“Of course I’m excited.” She said, leading the way back to his bedroom. “I’ve never been to Paris.”

"You'll love it."

“Can we do some sight seeing?” She asked, dropping the towel and reaching for her deodorant. 

"If you want to, yeah."

“I’d like to.”

"We can spend a day sightseeing."

She turned and beamed at him, pulling on some underwear. “And then fall into bed tonight?”

"Definitely." He said, carefully getting dressed himself. 

“I deserve birthday sex.”

"You deserve sex any day of the week."

She laughed as she fastened her bra. “As stress relief?”

"For whatever you want."

“You’re going soft.”

“Like you care.”

She laughed. “I guess I don’t.”

“I’m taking to you Paris, you can’t complain.” 

She paused her dressing, and kissed his cheek. “You are. And you got me a beautiful diamond necklace.”

“Yeah. You gonna wear it?”

“I think so.” It was far above her pay grade, but it was gorgeous and a present besides. It would be a shame not to wear it. 

“I’m sure it will look amazing on you.”

She blushed now, and turned to continue getting dressed. “You can help me put it on.”

“Yeah.”

“How should I dress? Is it cold in France?”

“Same temperature as here, really.”

“Can I borrow one of your hoodies?”

“Yeah, or you can have a jumper.”

“Mmm, hoodie.” She replied, bending over as she dug out a pair of jeans. 

He grinned, unable to resist resting a hand on her arse as he reached over her to pull out a jumper, which he pulled on over the top of a soft blue shirt.

“You really can’t stop yourself, can you?” She asked, straightening up. 

“You’re so gorgeous, though.” He replied, sitting down to pull on his jeans then sort out his leg.

“If you had your way I’d never go to work.”

“And?”

“How would I live?”

“You could go to work when I went to work?”

“Oh, so you’d go to work too?” She replied, wiggling the jeans over her hips. “We wouldn’t spend our lives fucking in every room?”

"Then neither of us would earn any money."

“Like you’d care about that.”

“I would, because then we’d be broke.”

She laughed, tugging on a v-necked t-shirt. "You've gotta have some secret money, this necklace must have cost a fortune.”

“It was worth the money.”

"You do remember that we're not dating, right?”

“Just because we’re not dating that means I’m not allowed to buy my best friend a birthday present?”

"It looks expensive!”

“And?”

"It's not like I can wear it a lot." She pointed out.

“Wear it for special occasions.”

She hummed, choosing a hoodie from his wardrobe. "And how many of those do I have?”

“I don’t know, find some! Go for a nice dinner with your mum.”

"It's finding the time." She complained.

“Make time, she’s your mum."

"I know, I know. When this case is closed." The brass were starting to nag now, telling her she needed to close the case soon.

“I know, but she’s your mum.” Fao murmured. “And she’s so sweet.”

"As long as you don't fuck her.”

“Ew!”

"Next time I have a day free, I'll go surprise her." She promised.

“She deserves it.”

"I know." She replied. "How much time do we have until we have to set off?”

“Uh, an hour or so?”

"Enough time for food, then." She said.

They had a quick breakfast, and before long made their way to the airport. It took time to board, and when they did Ely discovered that they had a pair of secluded seats at the back of the craft. They'd barely been in the air for fifteen minutes when she leaned over to Fao, her hand on the inside of his thigh, and whispered "daddy..."

None of the staff bothered them as she sucked him off, his fingers curled in her hair. She could still taste him as they landed. As they left the airport, she expected to get into a taxi and head to a hotel. Except Fao gave an address in fluent French, and none of it sounded like a hotel.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He smiled at her. “My place, of course.”

Her eyes widened. "Oh, of course. I forgot you had a place.”

That made him laugh. “Well, now you get to see it for yourself.”

"You'll have to teach me French, too.”

“I’ll try.”

"I don't know any.”

“I’ll teach you the stuff you need to know.” He purred.

She leaned against him, kissing his neck. "Of course you will, sir.”

“I hope you like my place."

“How could I not? You always have such good taste.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“It’s true. Though I doubt I’ll get much chance to look.”

“Well, you’ll see the bedroom.”

“Oh, not even the bathroom?” She joked. 

“Maybe I’ll let you see the bathroom.”

“So it’s like that?”

“For sure.”

She turned to look out of the car window. “How far away is it?”

“Not far.”

“Mmm, good. I hoped it would be too far away from everything.”

“Of course not. You can see the Eiffel tower from the balcony.”

She sighed dreamily. “That sounds amazing.”

"It is. Why do you think I bought it?"

“Well, I wouldn’t know. You never told me!”

"Oh, shut up. I've had it years."

She turned her head to look at him. “Make me shut up.”

He laughed and kissed her, hands cupping her face. 

That was what she wanted. She kissed him back, the angle made awkward by the seat belts, and longed for more. She was pretty sure the driver couldn’t understand them. 

“I really want you to fuck me.” She whispered against his lips. 

"Soon." Was his reply, equally as quiet. 

“Like it when you’re rough.”

"I know."

She kissed him again, her fingers sliding into his lap. 

They're not far from the apartment by then, and Fao had Ely on his bed before they'd even started unpacking. After that, they went out for food and to wander round the city, and by the time they got back they were drunk and giggling and Fao realised he'd never felt happier. 

He had her again that night, basically ripping her dress off of her and fucking her with her legs up on his shoulders. He had her crying out with pleasure, swearing and calling his name, and eventually they fell asleep together, giddy from good sex and utterly exhausted. 

The next morning he woke before her and, unable to sleep, he turned his attention to her body, beautiful in the early morning light. He pushed the duvet back and kissed over her skin, lips soft as he brushed over her neck and down, over her collarbone and the curve of her breasts. One hand steadied himself whilst the other skimmed over her thigh. He was careful not to go too far while she's still asleep, so he took his time with her. 

She stirred to the feather light touches, rubbing her eyes but not saying anything. It was nice, to be woken like this. 

"Good morning." He murmured softly between kisses. 

“Mornin’.” She replied thickly. “Wha’ you doing?”

"Kissin' you."

“Not kissin’ properly.”

"Wanted to enjoy your body." He replied. "Since you're so pretty."

“You’re so soppy.”

"You're stunning, what else can I say?" He purred, the hand on her thigh slipping between her legs. "Fancy me between your legs?"

She tensed. When she’d woken up, she’d felt fine, but now his hand was between her thighs she was suddenly aware of how sore she was. She hadn’t had a flare up in a while, and she still wanted him. So she nodded, forcing herself to relax. 

“Mmmm, sounds amazin’.”

"You're a little tense." He murmured. "'m sure I can help you relax." Now her legs were apart his hand moved and circled her clit.

She shuddered, her back arching as she pushed against him. “That’s good....”

"Yeah? Gimme a sec and I'll move." He told her. "Then I can taste you."

He sat up, moving carefully under the duvet to settle between her legs, pushing them apart to give himself more room, and then dropped his head to lap at her clit. 

That felt good, too. With a soft moan, she reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair. 

He carried on lapping at her, knowing how much she enjoyed it, then shifted a little to slip two fingers into her, curling them up. He moved them slowly at first, pressing up as well as in to make her feel even better. 

As soon as his fingers were inside her, stretching and pressing, the pain flared and her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling it. But she spoke, too, her voice harsh. 

“Fuck!” She exclaimed. “Get off, get off!”

He sat up immediately. "Shit, Ely, what's wrong?"

She brought her legs close to her chest, thighs firmly shut. It was a second before her mind caught up, sluggish through the cramps. “N-Nothing.” She stammered. 

He frowned. "Did I hurt you? Did I go too far? I'm sorry, babe. Talk to me?"

She covered her face in her hands. “You didn’t. Ah, fuck.” It was hard to explain. 

He moved to sit next to her, rubbing a hand over her arm. "It's okay. I just want to know I didn't hurt you. What can I do to help?"

“I dunno.” She whispered. “It’s the cramps. I’m.... I'm sore. Sorry, I’ve ruined it all.”

"You've not ruined anything. Want some painkillers? I've got loads in my bag."

“I have. We were having a nice weekend, we never get to fuck all the time. I’ve ruined it because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

"We can have a nice weekend without sex. I'll live without it, I'd rather you were happy. I never want you to keep your mouth shut, I want you to talk to me. I'll always stop if you need me to."

She drew in a long, shaky breath. “Sorry.”

"Don't apologise. You've got health stuff going on, it's okay. I understand."

“It’s stupid.”

"It's not. I know you struggle, just didn't know you struggled with this. It's okay."

She slowly moved her hands. “It is. I haven’t had a flare in ages.”

"Sometimes a flare just happens. Give yourself time."

She paused. “Can I have a hug?”

"Of course you can have a hug. Do you want me to get you some painkillers? I've got plenty."

She nodded. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

"Ibuprofen? Or something stronger?"

“Start with that.” She murmured. 

"Alright." He said, reaching over to his bedside drawer to pull out a blister strip of ibuprofen. He popped out a couple of tablets and handed them to her, then gave her the bottle of water from beside his bed. "There you go. I've got some co-codamol and tramadol if you need it later."

She took them quickly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Hug now?"

“Please. I feel really bad.”

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. We're friends, I want to spend time with you. Doesn't matter if we don't have loads of sex."

“If you say so.”

"I do. Sex or not we'll have a good trip."

She turned her face against him. “I feel like a fraud.”

"Oh, come off it. You're nothing of the sort."

“I lead you on.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Ely, you didn’t.”

She sighed. She had done, but there was no point in arguing. “Sorry. Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“Yeah. Shall I go open the windows and the curtains?”

“That’d be nice.”

He shuffled to the edge of the bed, reaching for his leg. Once it was on, he padded to the windows and drew the curtains, letting the light flood in, as well as getting some fresh air into the room.

She hummed as the light fell over her. “Come back to bed.”

“Mmm, ‘m coming.” He told her, reaching the bed and sitting down, taking his leg off to cuddle with her. “Lemme know if there’s anything I can do, yeah?”

“I will do.”

“If you need painkillers or a heat pack or something.”

She pressed close to him. “Promise.”

“Later if you’re feeling up to it we could go sightseeing?”

“I’d like that.”

“See how you feel.”

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. “You’re so good to me.”

“I’ve gotta look after you.”

“I can look after myself.” She reminded him playfully. “I’m a detective inspector.”

“We’re friends! Of course I need to look after you.”

"I suppose you can."

"I really want to help you."

“This is good.”

“Okay.”

She draped an arm over his chest. “There’s not much you can do about my pain.”

“I know, but I still want to help however I can. As I say, I’ve got plenty of painkillers. They basically hand them out to me like sweets.”

"Because of your leg?" She asked.

"Yeah. Phantom pain and shit."

"Has it gotten better?”

“Comes and goes.”

"Better than it always being there.”

“You get used to it. Has that ibuprofen helped?”

She nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we could sit on the balcony in a bit?”

“That’d be nice. I could run you a bath, first?”

"Only if you join me.”

“That could be arranged.”

She kissed the plain of skin in front of her. "You could sit behind me and rub my back.”

“I will.”

"God knows I could do with a massage.”

“Well, I had plans for a proper one.”

"I think I could still go to that." She murmured.

“Sure you’re not too sore?”

She nodded. "A massage would be nice. It might help.”

“Okay.” He checked his watch. “We’ve still got a couple of hours, then.”

"We should eat.”

“Mmm, we should.”

She looked up at him with soft eyes. "Do you even have any food here?”

“Yeah, I had someone get stuff yesterday.”

She frowned. "You have servants?”

“Oh, fuck off! As if I have servants. It’s serviced apartment.”

"I thought you were pretending to be really posh." She teased.

"No, I just really am that posh."

She snorted. "No you're not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not posh!"

"I've got money, isn't that not the same?"

"No!" She said.

“Rude.” He stretched in bed. “Do I have to cook breakfast?”

"I don't know, do you? Or do you have servants to do it?" She joked.

“I don’t have servants!” He protested.

"Well, there's people that work here. Do they cook?”

“No, that’s on me.”

“Then I guess you gotta.”

He huffed. “Fine.”

“And you’re the best cook I know.”

“You hardly know many.”

She shrugged. “Your point is? You’re still the best.”

"Hmm, perhaps."

“You are. Dunno how I survived before.” She said, her hand skimming across his body. 

He hummed. "On takeaways and ready meals."

“That’s true. I’m bad.” She said, her fingers sliding over the puckered skin of a fresh scar on his thigh. She frowned. 

He couldn't help but flinch, still a little sore, but didn't say anything about it. "You are. I should really teach you to cook."

“Yeah. Did you hurt yourself recently?”

"Ah, it's nothing."

“You flinched.”

"Still healing. It's fine."

She looked up at him. “You sure? When did you do it?”

"Couple of weeks ago? It needed stitches, it was deep."

She sat upright, clearly shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? How the hell did you do it?"

"It was nothing serious! You were busy, you had loads going on at work. It's fine, it was an accident."

"You were hurt." She stressed. "Did someone attack you?"

"It was just a misunderstanding at work, that's all. It's fine."

"I wish you'd told me. Was it reported?"

"Of course it was reported. It's all fine, I'm not pressing charges. It's just one of those things."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I wish you'd told me."

"I knew you'd make such a fuss about it. I was never overly bothered with getting it reported, the guy who did it was very apologetic. I had a couple of days off of work then just carried on. You were so busy with the direwolf case it wasn't worth troubling you about."

She had to think back. It had to be a couple of weeks ago, and that put it right on when she'd almost caught the direwolf.

"I still wish you'd told me."

"What, so you could fuss over me for no reason?"

"Of course!" She replied. "You deserve to get fussed over sometimes."

"God, I'm glad we met after I lost my leg. You'd have driven me up the wall, I can tell."

"So?" She asked. "It must have been hard, I'd have been a great help!"

"My dad was bad enough, I think I'd have killed you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Bet I would have."

She shook her head. "No. I'm too pretty."

"Oh, arrogant!"

"I am!" She protested, flopping back down on the bed. "You're always telling me I'm gorgeous."

"True. You're very gorgeous." He admitted. "Doesn't get you out of trouble, though.”

"Does with you.”

“Mmm, perhaps.”

"Totally does."


	10. Chapter 10

They had the most amazing weekend in Paris. Good food, good company, and whilst Ely's flare up meant they didn't have a whole load of sex, it didn't matter. He got to spend time with her, they had a laugh. And he got to treat her, too, in the hopes to try and stop her from being so stressed out. It wasn't good for her. 

When they got back, he found out one of the boys had been arrested on a minor shoplifting offence. He'd been released without charge, though, and Fao wasn't sure why. Until he was told by Chris that they'd received new information relating to the case. Which meant he was a grass. 

Fao didn't tolerate grasses. 

So the unlucky guy was invited over to the big house, where Fao was waiting. It wasn't a social call, though. Not even close. 

Poor Nathan had no idea. He entered the house in good spirits, as per normal, and found Fao in his study - Ollie had directed him, looking strangely grave. He knocked before he entered, and shot his boss a friendly smile.

"Hey, boss." He said cheerfully.

With the dog curled up at his feet, Fao returned Nathan’s smile. “I hear you had a run in with the police whilst I was away.”

"Just a little one. Caught me getting some phones.”

“I’m sure we’ve discussed what the best thing is to do with the police before, haven’t we?” Fao’s tone was patronizing.

"Of course we have." He replied, frowning.

“So why didn’t you do as you’ve been told to do?”

His frown deepened. "I don't know what you mean, boss.”

“You forget I have sources in the police, Nathan.” Fao said smoothly. “I know what you did.”

"I didn't do anything, boss, except make sure I got out of there."

“It was a minor shoplifting charge, and I’ve told you before about stealing. Frankly, I’ve got no sympathy for you.” Fao’s voice was cold. “But I can let it slide. You know what I can’t let slide?”

"I don’t."

“People who grass.”

Realisation dawned on him, and he stared back. "Boss, I didn't mean to, I promise!”

“You almost got good men injured, kid. And I’ve lost a lot of money.” His voice was threatening, and he stood up. “Which means you lose money, too. I hope you’ve not spent much this month.”

"I didn't give them that much information!" Nathan protested. "Just enough to get me out! They were asking anyway!”

“I don’t care if they were asking. You don’t tell them.”

"I didn't have a choice!”

“Yes you did. You always have a choice.” He crossed the room, closer to the other man. “It was only a minor charge, we have lawyers for a reason.”

"I panicked. I'm sorry, boss, I really am.”

“You panicked, did you? That’s a shame.”

He leaned back in his chair, clearly terrified. "Yeah. It won't happen again.”

“You’re right, it won’t. Stand up, kid.”

Scared, he did as he was told, standing up from the chair.

Fao kicked the chair out of the way before he swung a punch at his jaw, hard.

Shocked, Nathan didn't have a chance to dodge the blow as the fist collided with his jaw. He could taste blood on his tongue and he doubled over, a hand rising to feel the damage.

“Panicking now, eh?”

Nathan's eyes were wide as he looked up. "I'm sorry boss, I really am!”

“I don’t really care about you being sorry.”

"Let me make it up to you!”

“And how are you going to do that?” Fao spat, this time aiming his punch to the younger man’s stomach.

He doubled over again with a groan of pain. "Anything, anything!”

“Hmmm, no. I don’t think so.” Doubled over, it’s easy for Fao to push Nathan over, and he laughed. “You’re an imbecile.”

He fell down to the floor. "Please, boss, please!”

“I don’t know why I hired you in the first place. You’re a liability.” He aimed a kick to his ribs, trying to wind him.

It worked, and he gasped for air as he rolled onto his side. "Please, anything!”

“No, I don’t care.” Another kick, another laugh.

"Please!" He begged again.

“Oh, cry me a river!”

"I'll do anything you want!”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t care? You’d just fuck up anything I asked you to do. Can’t even steal some phones, you little cunt.”

Nathan whimpered. "I'll go, I'll keep my mouth shut, I swear!”

“I don’t trust you.”

"I promise!”

“Can’t take your word for it now, though. You’ve proved yourself to be untrustworthy.”

"I'm not, I swear!”

“But you’ve already blabbed to the police. What else are you going to do?”

"Nothing, nothing!”

“You told me that the last time I spoke to you about stealing.”

"I mean it!”

“Yeah, yeah. Ollie’s had concerns about you for a while.”

He was still whimpering, and he hadn't moved. "I'll do anything you want.”

“Anything, eh? You should be glad it’s me you’re dealing with and not my uncle.”

"Anything you want, I swear!”

Fao kicked him again. “Still not interested.”

"Please tell me what you want!”

Fao hummed. “I think I want to take your tongue. Then you won’t rat on us again.”

"No, no, please!" Nathan begged. "Anything but that!”

“You know the price, Nathan.”

He whimpered again, hiding his face against the floor.

“Get up.”

He didn't dare move. The young lad was shaking with fear, his knuckles white as he held onto his own knees.

“I said, get up!”

He knew he would only make things worse for himself, so he slowly peeled himself from the floor and stood up. Blood was leaking over his bottom lip and he was hunched over, clutching his broken ribs.

“That’s better."

"I'm sorry." Nathan said weakly.

“I don’t care. Sorry just isn’t enough anymore.”

He hung his head. There was nothing else he could do.

“Valentine! I need a hand!”

Except, that was his chance. While his boss - or former boss, he wasn't sure - was distracted with his head out of the door, he could get away. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he turned and ran as fast as he could to the window behind Fao's desk, though he fumbled with the latch.

Nathan had no idea the dog was under Fao’s desk, and the dog leapt up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back from the window with a growl. Fao turned around, laughing. 

“Oh, Nathan. What an idiot. You’re not getting out of this."

He tried to push the dog away. "You can't do this!”

“Why? Because it’s illegal?” Fao teased, making his way over to him and grabbing his shoulder, calling the dog off.

"Because it's wrong!!" He replied. "How can I live without a tongue?! You might as well kill me!”

“You’ll live just fine.”

"I'll bleed out!”

“Oh, now that’s just insulting!”

The younger man stared at him. "This isn't surgery, it's butchery!”

“There’s really not much difference.”

"There is."

"Which one of us is a surgeon, and which one is a rat? Don't answer back. Ollie?!"

Ollie appeared in the doorway. "What's up?"

"I've got to teach Nathan here a lesson. Mind giving me a hand?"

Ollie grinned at him. "Certainly."

"Glad to hear it." Fao replied, shoving Nathan towards his friend, whilst he turned back to his desk, withdrawing a long, sharp knife from the drawer. There was a fire crackling in the grate, and Fao set the knife over the flames, careful to keep the handle where it would stay cool.

Nathan started to tremble again, and he shook his head furiously. "No no no! Please, no!"

"Come now, you're tough. No need to get yourself all worked up."

"You're about to cut my tongue out!" He protested, and Ollie held his head still.

"Well, act tough, then. Won't hurt for long."

In a moment of bravery, Nathan spat at Fao. It wasn't like he could make this any worse.

"What was that?" Fao asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Have you got something to say to me?"

He stared back, forcing his gaze to be hard. "Nothing that'll change your mind. Get on with it."

"No, come on. If you've got something to say you can say it now. No time like the present, after all."

"Just fucking do it!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty, lad. There's a reason I'm waiting."

"For someone who wanted to punish me, you're stalling." He accused.

"I'm not stalling. If my knife isn't hot enough, you'll bleed out. Now do you want me wait, or shall I cut now and watch you bleed onto my hardwood floors?"

"You're the one who'll have to clean it up."

"And you'll the one who'll be dead. I'm trying to keep you alive."

"Like you give a damn."

"Of course I do. You're still useful to me."

"Hardly," Nathan replied, "otherwise you wouldn't be cutting my tongue out."

"I'm cutting your tongue out to stop you talking, not to stop you working for me."

"Because I'll be able to communicate, obviously."

"You'll find ways." Fao replied, turning the knife over the fire, checking just how hot it was. Satisfied, he picked it up. "Now, try not to move. You'll just make it worse for yourself."

“Get on with it.”

"You're a cocky shit, aren't you?" Fao mused. Ollie's grip tightened on him as Fao rolled his shoulders before forcing his mouth open. He's done this plenty of times before, and it's easy to he pull Nathan's tongue forward and then cut through it. The hot knife makes it easy, and there's very little blood.

It didn’t stop Nathan screaming. The blood drained from his face and he fought nausea, while the pain threatened to make him black out. By the time it was done, Ollie was holding him up. 

Fao tossed the flesh to the dog, who practically swallowed it whole. "There. Done. Off you go. And, uh, if you smoke, I'd stop. It won't do you any good now."

Nathan stumbled out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Grinning to himself, Fao cleaned the knife and put it back in his desk drawer. "Thanks, Ollie. Couldn't do that without you. Make sure he doesn't run off, and keep an eye on him, would you?"

“Will do. You staying?”

"Only for a few hours. I should get home before Ely comes looking."

“If I’d didn’t know you better, I’d say you really liked her.” Ollie teased. 

"Shut up. We're friends, and with the new information about from that idiot, she'll be suspicious."

He grinned. “If you say so.”

"I do! Watch your mouth, Valentine." Fao said, but his words held no venom. 

“What are you gonna do, cut out my tongue?”

"Might do."

“You’d miss my mindless chatter. Go on, get home to your girl.”

"She's not my girl!"

“Of course she is, you’re cooking for her.” He replied. “Go on, get lost. Go pretend you’re the king of domesticity.”

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I need to change first, though. So fuck off, you're not allowed to see me naked any more."

“Aw, really?”

"Yes! You gave up that right when you found yourself a proper man."

He laughed. “Fine. I’ll let the cop worship you.” He said, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Fao changed, iced his knuckles a bit, and then headed back to London. He was home far before Ely was even meant to finish at work, so simply chilled on the couch waiting for her. The food wasn't going to take forever.

She got out of work late - as per usual. They’d had a couple of good days, which meant extra work. But it was getting them closer and closer. Not long now, and she was sure she’d have a name and address so she could arrest the bastard. 

Arrow greeted her as she walked through the front door. There she left her bag, shoes and jacket, before finding Fao on the sofa. She laid down next to him with her head in his lap. 

“Hey.” She murmured. 

He smiled. "Hi." His hand found her head in his lap and he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Hungry?"

“Hungry and tired.”

“Mmm, I bet. Good day?”

She shrugged. “Making headway. Some guy went to the hospital with his tongue cut out, said the Direwolf did it. We’ve got a description.”

Fao forced himself not to stiffen, still playing with her hair. "Oh, really?"

“Yeah. Hopefully it won’t be long now.” She said. “The brass are really breathing down my neck now.”

"I bet." Fao had suddenly lost his appetite. He'd heard nothing from Chris or Ollie, and his teeth worried his bottom lip. "Not long until the food's ready. Would you give me a minute?"

“Yeah, sure. Could you grab me some painkillers on the way back? I’ve got a killer headache.”

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Fao disappeared upstairs, sent shitty texts to Chris and Ollie, grabbed some painkillers and then made his way back downstairs. By then, the food was ready so he served it. He didn't see the point of him and Ely eating at the table, so carried the plates into the living room so they could eat on the sofa.

“Mmm, thank you. I thought I’d got away with having headaches but then this one came along.” She said, taking her plate from him. 

"No problem. It'll be the stress." He could feel one coming on himself. 

“I know. I can’t wait for this to all be over. I’m gonna go somewhere sunny. Spain, maybe.”

"That'd be nice."

“Maybe I’ll stay there and never work again.”

"You live to work, that's bullshit."

She laughed. “That’s true. No doubt I’ll be given another case straight after. No rest for the wicked and all that.”

"Of course you will. That's life."

“At least I’ve got you to look after me.”

She wouldn't, if she did her job. "Mmm, yeah."

She shot him a smile. “You’re so good at helping me relax. And I don’t mean the sex. You’re my best friend.”

"Yeah. I owe you a lot."

“Don’t be silly.”

"I do. You've done a lot for me."

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve done a lot for me too. It’s what friends do.”

"I know, I know."

“Helps you’re great in bed.”

"Yeah, that's always a plus."

She laughed. “Of course it is. How was your day?”

"It was good. Pretty relaxed."

“But you missed me, yeah?”

"Of course I did."

"And nothing interesting?"

“No, not really.”

She was quiet as she continued to eat. "When is your next day off?”

“Not for a while. Why?”

She shrugged. "Just wondered.”

“I’m pretty busy this week, I’m afraid. Picking up some shifts for a colleague.”

"So no sex at all?”

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

She grinned at him. "Just let me know, yeah? I might not be able to get home but I'm sure I can sneak you into the office.”

“I’m sure you can. You could even maybe meet me at work.”

"Do you have an office?"

“Yeah, but I’m hardly ever in it.”

"Damn."

"Why? I'm too busy saving lives, eh?"

She winked at him. "Maybe I wanted some fun in your office."

“Kinky whore.”

"Like you care."

“I don’t.”

"I don't think I'm up for anything tonight, though." She murmured, finishing her food and putting the plate on the coffee table. "I'm exhausted."

“Yeah, me too. Why don’t we just go to bed and chill. I could give you a massage?” He wanted to spend time with her, but he wasn’t sure he could look her in the eye.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

“To bed, then?”

"If you've finished eating."

“I finished ages ago. Not really hungry."

She frowned. "Okay. Sure you're not the one who needs a massage?"

“No, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day, y’know? I’d rather pamper you instead.”

She turned to him to kiss his cheek. "Alright. I'll head upstairs."

“Yeah. I’ll clean up and then come upstairs to meet you.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips, short and sweet, before she stood and made her way up to his bedroom. With heavy arms, she pulled off her clothes and left them in a pile in the corner of the room - she'd take them home tomorrow to wash. For now, she settled on her belly on his thick duvet, head on her arms.

Fao tidied the kitchen, then headed upstairs to Ely. He hummed, seeing her on the bed, and settled down beside her. He started at her shoulders, working into the tense muscle there. 

“You’re really stressed, yeah?”

She nodded, eyes shut. "Yeah. Fucking work."

“Yeah. How good is that description of yours?”

"Decent. Too bad there's loads of people with dark hair."

“Did you say the guy had his tongue cut out?”

She hummed. "Yeah. Not the whole thing, obviously, but a good chunk. The doctors said it must have been done with something hot, from how it looked. But you know I'm not supposed to tell you stuff."

“That’s so grim.”

"I know. I was nearly sick when I was told."

“Did you see it?”

She shook her head. "No. A constable and a sergeant went."

“Ah, okay. There are some fucked up people about.”

"Hopefully we'll get some more information. I'm starting to feel like I'm going around in circles."

“Not after today, though.”

She hummed, and groaned as he worked out a knot. "Thank God. Hopefully we'll catch the bastard and get him behind bars."

“Yeah. Lock him up, eh?”

"Fingers crossed. Fuck, do that again."

“That bit?” He asked, pressing into the muscle.

"God, yes. That's really good."

He worked the knot out of it, humming. It was easy to do this, to not look at her whilst he asked questions. It helped. She was getting really close. 

“Are you gonna release the description to the public?”

She was quiet for a moment. "I think so. I'm gonna talk to the media liaison team about it tomorrow. I think it's time for a press conference."

“Good idea. Maybe someone will find him.”

"Or can tell us if they suspect someone."

“Yeah.”

"That's the plan." She murmured.

“I hope it works out.”

"Me too."

“Stop you being so stressed.”

"Until the next case comes along." She joked.

“Maybe you’ll get an easier one.”

"I hope so. You're always telling me my job is bad for my health."

“It is. You’re probably in pre-hypertension.”

"I'll admit I don't have a clue what that is." All that mattered was how good his hands were.

He laughed, and moved to kiss her neck. “High blood pressure. Just not bad enough to medicate.”

"I definitely don't have high blood pressure right now."

“Mmm, not now.”

"You're amazing."

“I try.”

She stretched under him, enjoying his touch. "You really are. I'm so glad I know you."

“You’re just using me, eh?”

"No!"

“You are, secretly.”

"I'm not!" She protested. "You're my best friend."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"You better be."

By the time Fao had finished working out all of the knots in her back, Ely was boneless and half asleep. She had to be urged to go brush her teeth and get one of his old t-shirts on, and she pressed close to Fao that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day brought more information from the man who had had his tongue cut out the day before. They'd had to cut the interview short so he could receive proper medical attention, and it continued the next day. Apparently, the man was young, and utterly terrified. Being in so much pain, he had to write down his answers to the questions, though it meant they had a record. He told them that there was a meeting coming up - a week away. He told them the time, though he had nothing on who would actually be at the meeting. Apparently, the Direwolf would sometimes send someone in his stead, and he never revealed it until the last moment. They were also told that there was a leak on their side, a bent copper. Ely decided not to call in AC-12 yet. She wanted this under wraps before they went after the snitch.

Three days later, Nathan Gormley turned up dead at the Tamesis Docks.

Someone (probably their snitch) had told the Direwolf of what had happened and the poor lad had been killed for it. More determined than ever, Ely made sure everything was ready. She had her team split into pairs, and after noticing Chris coming in late on the morning Nathan was found dead - not to mention how he seemed to be checking his phone constantly - she left him at the office with someone she trusted.

Once everyone was at the destination and parked so not to arouse suspicion, but to cover every angle, they settled down to watch. Hopefully, the Direwolf would appear. His description was average height, dark hair, caucasian. He had tattoo sleeves, and he often dressed smart. A notable feature was heterochromia. He apparently had one brown and one hazel eye, though had never been told which was which. She hoped that this was the day. If they could catch someone in the act, they'd either have the Direwolf himself or one of his men.

It had been Fao that killed Nathan, a slit to the throat on the docks enough to get rid of him. Chris had been there but only to make sure Fao left no DNA evidence. Obviously losing his tongue wasn't enough of a punishment for the boy. 

But soon Fao got bored and decided he needed to get out and do something. He didn't normally, but this was a high value shipment and given the treachery in their group recently, he thought it might be best if he was present. Dressed in black jeans and a hoodie, he headed to the docks with his men, making sure his face was covered. He despised balaclavas, he could never breathe properly in them, but he made sure to cover his mouth and nose with the right scarf tucked under his hoodie. His gun was strapped to his thigh and he strode between his men on the dock, barking orders at them to make sure they were ready. 

Ely could see everything. She could see the figure striding along the docks, though she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see anyone's face, actually. Despite how shifty everything looked, they had nothing yet. They would have to wait for the buyer to appear.

And appear they did, looking as shifty as everyone else. Ely pressed the button on her radio.

"This is Alpha. I want everyone ready. I have eyes on the buyer. As soon as they enter a building, we strike. Got it?"

There was a rattly chorus of "yes ma'am" and she still had her eyes on the dark figures. The pair shook hands and disappeared into a building. Her heart was pounding, she jumped out of her car and ran. Time wasn't on their side.

She had a member of the armed police next to her as she burst into the room, and made a beeline for the person who appeared to be in charge. His clothes were dark and there was a scarf over his lower face.

"Police!" She shouted as she ran across the room, colliding with who she assumed was the Direwolf.

Fao's gun was gone - they had a policy of no weapons when doing business with clients, and he was caught so unaware of the police that he stumbled getting up, his damn leg not playing ball. 

He knew he wouldn't be quick enough to escape the one officer he believed to be Ely, from her voice, and once she collided with him he was powerless to resist as he was shoved hard against a wall.

She had him. She had him. But now was not the time to celebrate. Now was the time to cuff him. Her fingers held his wrists like a vice as she jerked his arms behind his back and fastened her cuffs around him.

"You are under arrest. You do not have to say anything," she snarled. "But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." As she pulled away, satisfied he was restrained, she caught a whiff of a familiar aftershave.

Fao's aftershave. But this couldn't be Fao. Fao was law abiding, Fao was a cardiothoracic surgeon, he saved people's lives. Whoever this was, she'd caught them red handed. Seething, she pulled the man away from the wall and turned him around. It was then that she snatched the scarf down.

And she was wrong.

She'd arrested her best friend. It felt like the world had rocked violently, like the ground had fallen away underneath her. 

"You." She hissed. "You."

He grinned. "Guess you got me, eh?"

“You fucking twat.” She told him, taking him by the upper arm and leading him out of the building. Her mind was racing. He’d used her, probably for the ten years they’d known each other. Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes. Had it all meant nothing?

"You know, you should really work on the way you cuff people. That shit hurt."

“Like I give a fucking damn.” She snapped. 

"You should. Fuck up this shoulder and you're looking at a lawsuit."

“I really couldn’t care less right now.” She said, opening the car door. “Get in.”

There was no point arguing, so he got in the car. He knew she had nothing solid from this, he wasn't worried. But their relationship had just taken a massive hit and Fao wasn't sure it'd ever recover. 

Once he was in the car and secure, Ely left a sergeant in control of the scene and drove back to the station. She was stony cold as she got him checked in, and she took him to the cell herself. 

“I can’t believe you.” She told him as they walked. “You’ve used me. You’re disgusting, and I swear I’m going to take you down. You can rot in prison, it’s more than you deserve.”

"Good luck with that, darlin'. Time's ticking."

“Piss off.” She said, and slammed the door. It was a struggle to remain calm as she walked to her office, but once she was there she locked the door and sunk to the floor. Her emotions were everywhere, and she let them out in the only way she could. 

She cried until she thought she was going to be sick. She was shaking when the tears stopped, and she fumbled with a drawer in her desk to pull out the bottle of wine she kept there. A glass was downed in little time. Water came after, because she knew she had to interview him. Then a cup of tea, before she joined her team in the briefing room. They didn’t have much - there was nothing to tie him to anything. Hopefully, the forensics would come back in their favour. 

With Bennet at her side, she entered the interview suite to see Fao sat on his own. She’d been told he’d declined legal representation. His feet were on the table and she pushed them off before she sat. Bennet turned on the recorder, and once the long beam finished she spoke. 

“Faolan Seamus Callahan, under arrest for illegal arms dealing. Interviewed by Detective Inspector Elyana Lozier and Detective Sergeant Matthew Bennet.” She started. “Faolan Callahan, do you understand the charges against you?”

Fao leaned back in his chair. "I do."

“You were arrested at the docks. Can you tell us why you were there?”

"No comment."

“You were selling illegal firearms. Why?”

"No comment."

“Who were you selling to?” She asked. 

"No comment."

She ground her teeth together. “Where were you on the night Abigail Green was kidnapped?”

Now he grinned. "I believe I was between your legs, Detective Inspector."

She glared at him. “So you didn’t send your men to take her?”

"No. I was fucking you all night."

She could feel Bennet staring at her, so she cleared her throat. “Then why were your hairs found at the scene where she was recovered?”

"No comment."

“Did you receive a gunshot wound on that day?”

"No comment."

God, this was annoying. “Are you responsible for the mutilation of Nathan Gormley’s tongue after he gave us information?”

"No comment."

“Are you responsible for the murder of Nathan Gormley?”

"No comment."

“Did you order the death of Nathan Gormley?”

"No comment."

“Do you go by the alias of the Direwolf?”

"No comment."

This was getting them nowhere. All she wanted was some answers. “Have you supplied drugs to anyone in London?”

"No comment." Not that he managed that, anyway. He disagreed with it. 

“Have you laundered money?”

"No comment."

“Did you take part in the theft of diamonds from De Beers on the 7th of February this year?”

"No comment."

She sighed. “Did you sell diamonds on the black market?”

"No comment." He said, stretching out on the chair. "How much longer is this going to take? I'm afraid I get phantom limb pain due to the loss of my leg in an accident at 18. Would it be possible for me to have a break?"

Ely closed her notebook and stopped the tape. “We’re done here.” She snapped, and stormed out. He’d been so arrogant when she’d arrested him, and now he refused to cooperate. 

Fao was escorted back to his cell and left, so he stretched out on the hard bench, hands laced behind his head, and napped for a while. There was nothing incriminating at the scene, she had no evidence.

That was true. The forensics came back with nothing, and she refused to be there when he was released. Besides, she’d got pulled into a meeting with the chief inspector and the superintendent, and received a dressing down for arresting a good man, a law abiding citizen, with no evidence. She was also told AC-12 would be coming in to investigate why she’d arrested a man she’d slept with.

That night, curled up in bed, she felt like shit. She’d drunk way too much wine, and she rung him. It was a bad idea, but she had to blow off some steam. 

Rolling over in bed, Fao frowned at his phone. 

"The fuck do you want, Lozier?" He snapped when he answered. 

“I fucking hate you.” She slurred. “You used me for your own selfish gain and let me think you cared! I hope you rot in hell, you jerk!”

"And you're drunk. How professional. You're the one who arrested me. You had nothing to charge me with. Call that police work?"

“Call yourself a friend? I know it was you! All those years down the drain. Bet you fucked me to make me trust you, so I’d never think it was you! I’m done with you. I’m glad I never met your parents, they’d be ashamed of you.”

"Because I have a successful career and plenty of money? Yeah, yeah."

“Because you’re a dick who uses women. Don’t ever come near me again. I don’t want to know you. And if you do, I’ll get a restraining order.”

"Your loss. I hope you enjoy catching the real criminals. I wonder how anti corruption will feel about our little affair. Good luck with that, sweetheart."

“I don’t care any more.” She said, her voice shaking. “Jus’ don’t come near me.” She hung up then, just before the tears started again. She had been so sure it was him, and now the final nail was in the coffin of their friendship. Not to mention her career would be in tatters.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next month, she was plagued by office chatter, repeated interviews with AC-12 and a weekly telling off by the chief while her case barely crawled along. The Direwolf appeared to have gone into hiding, and they received very little intelligence. She did, however, notice Chris disappearing at odd times. All in all, it was no wonder she suffered with migraines and high blood pressure. 

Her Wednesday started out with mild chest pain. As the morning dragged on, she was aware of how uncomfortable her neck and back were. She’d been feeling run down for a couple of days but had passed it off as nothing. Just before her lunch, the indigestion started, and she took a couple of tablets to try to soothe it. Even after she’d eaten, she felt light headed and woozy. 

She did the only thing that made sense. They might hate each other now, but Fao was a cardiothoracic surgeon. He’d soothe her, tell her nothing was wrong. So she dialled his number, hoping he wasn’t in a surgery or something. 

After his arrest, Fao kept things very quiet. His uncle had been less than impressed with everything, and there were a couple of still healing lashes along his back. He did feel genuinely bad for Ely and what had happened, but he couldn't turn himself in. He had a career and a reputation. Keeping the direwolf low, Fao threw himself into his legitimate work, with nothing else to do with his time. He found himself missing Ely more and more, missed their texts and their daft little bedtime kisses and having her sleep beside him. Even the dog seemed to be missing her too. 

He'd not heard anything from her since the night of his release, and was sat at his desk doing work when his phone buzzed. Glad it wasn't his pager, he picked it up. The caller ID said Ely, and he sighed. 

"What is it this time? Drunk calling again to tell me you despise me?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. “N-no. I just.... I feel really unwell.”

"And how's that my problem?"

“I thought you m-might know what it is.” She whispered, trying to ignore the pain. “My n-neck and back ache, a-and I have really bad indigestion. I took a tablet but...”

Oh, fuck. "Chest pain, too?"

“Yeah. Feels like I’m being squashed."

"Have you got another phone nearby?"

“I’ve got my work phone.” She replied. 

"Okay. I want you to keep me on the phone, and on your work phone I need you to call an ambulance. Have you got any aspirin on you?"

“Why do I need an ambulance?”

"Because I say you do. Aspirin?"

She paused, opening her drawer. “Uh, just one.”

"Good. Chew it. It's going to taste disgusting but it's worthwhile. Then I want you to get on the floor - slowly - and rest your back against a wall, and bring your knees up slightly. It should help the pain."

She popped the pill out of the blister pack and reached for her work phone. “W-What do I tell them?”

"You tell them exactly what you told me."

“Okay.” She murmured. It didn’t take her long to get through and she told them what was wrong. An ambulance was sent, and she went to sit against the wall like he said. 

After a moment of silence, she spoke. “Am I gonna die?”

"Not if I can help it."

Her breath shuddered. “I’m so sorry.”

"Don't apologise, I'm glad you called. Keep breathing for me?"

She swallowed thickly. “I arrested you, ‘m sorry. I ruined everything.”

"It's okay. You were doing what you thought was right. The ambulance shouldn't be long, are you still chewing that aspirin?"

“Yeah. Really scared.” She didn’t want to die. 

"I know it's scary, but just keep breathing nice and slow for me. We'll get you sorted."

“You shouldn’t f-forgive me.”

"Well, I do. That's the end of that."

She swallowed again. “Okay. Will you be waiting for me?”

“Yeah. They should bring you straight up to me.”

“I’m a terrible friend.”

“No you’re not.”

“I am.” She insisted. “I arrested you. Who the hell does that?”

“Ely, it’s fine. Don’t worry about that now. You were acting on the evidence you had.”

She let out a choked sob. “I’m just so scared. I don’t wanna die.”

“Shhh, it’s alright. Everyone’s gonna take good care of you.”

“I could die.” She whimpered. She could hear shouting. Hopefully it was the paramedics.

“It’s okay. You’re in good hands. I can hear shouting, are the paramedics there?”

“I think so.” She said, and the door to her office opened. She saw a crowd of anxious faces before it was slammed shut. “They’re here.”

“I’ll leave you with them, then. Keep breathing, I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“Take care.” He murmured, hanging up.

“I will.” She said, and hung up. The paramedics were quick with their assessment and informed her she was having a heart attack. She made them promise not to tell the staff, and they explained it to the waiting faces as an asthma attack. It wasn’t long until she was in resus at the hospital, hooked up to all sorts. Where was Fao?

He was getting to her, rushing down to resus before he’d even been paged. He snapped at the consultant monitoring her, snatched up the ECG, eyes skimming over it. 

“Right, I’m not fucking around with this. She goes straight to the Cath lab, now. Prep her for angiography, I’ll meet you up there.” His voice was cool and commanding.

Part of Ely knew he was the Direwolf. Why else would he have been at the scene of the gun bust? Why else would he have said “you’ve got me”? But he was all she had right now. She didn’t have a choice but to trust him. With his orders given, she reached out for him. 

He moved to see her, brushing some hair from her face. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay. I know it’s fucking terrifying now, but we’re gonna get you upstairs and I’m gonna sort you out.”

She stared up at him. “Do you know what you’re doing?” She whispered. 

“Sweetheart, I could do this in my sleep.”

“That’s not comforting!” She replied. “And don’t call me sweetheart.” She wasn’t ready. 

“Alright. I know. You don’t trust me anymore, yeah, but I know what I’m doing. I know you’re scared, I know it hurts, but I’m going to help you. It’s a super simple procedure, yeah? Do you want me to talk you through it now?”

“That would be nice.” She said. She couldn’t trust him, but she had to. Her life was in his hands. 

“It’s really simple, alright? We find a good blood vessel in your groin, or sometimes your arm, and we pass a thin catheter up the blood vessel to the heart to visualised the coronary arteries. We pass some contrast through it, take some images, and then see where to go from there. Once we’ve taken the images I’ll talk you through what happens next. It’s a room with a whole lot of crap in it, but we use real-time x-ray for visualisation of everything. It looks intimidating but I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Okay.”

“We caught this early, yeah? This is your best shot.” Fao told her. “They’re gonna take you upstairs now, and I’ll meet you up there.”

“Okay.” She repeated. 

He took her hand and squeezed. “I’ve got you. Keep taking nice slow breaths.”

“I just want it to be over.” He was the cause of this. All her stress stemmed from him. 

“I know you do. Try not to worry.” He told her before he disappeared.

She watched him go, silent. She couldn’t help but worry about everything. But she was taken up and seen to, and then she was given a bed. Her chest didn’t hurt as much now. She was tired and sore. 

The procedure went well, all things considered. Whilst Fao worked he carefully explained everything to her and how it would feel as he did everything, and with the stent in place the blood flow was greatly improved. It took about an hour, mostly because he was going so slowly, but when it was done he left her in the capable hands of the nurses and went about the rest of his shift, though she was still very much on his mind.

He came by to see her later, when he got a lull. He didn’t sit, simply stood by her bed. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Understandable. I know you don’t want me around, and that’s fine. I just need to check a couple of things and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

She shrugged. “I just don’t understand why you got away when I arrested you. You were selling firearms.”

“Legal, documented firearms.” He corrected her. “Look, I’m not having this discussion with you now, you need to rest. I just need to check where I put the catheter in earlier and I’ll be on my way.”

"Yet you were covering your face. You said 'you've finally caught me'. What am I meant to think from that?”

“Ely, please.” He warned, gently pulling back the blankets to check the small wound. There was minor bruising, which was fine, and he set them back. “Everything looks fine. You’re feeling better than before, yes? Other than a bit sore from the procedure.”

"I just don't know if I can trust you," she murmured. "I don't know if ten years of friendship was a lie, if the last few months meant nothing.”

“Elyana, I asked you a question.”

She stared up at him. "You never call me Elyana.”

“I need you to answer my question, okay? And then I’ll leave you alone until you’re discharged.”

"And what if I don't want to be alone?" She asked quietly.

“Then I’ll call your mum. You obviously don’t want to be with me.”

"You don't know that." She was wrestling with it all, with no idea where to turn.

“Well, I’m not sure what to say to you.”

"I just want my friend back." She said, her brow creasing as she suddenly fought back tears.

“Oh, honey. I’ve not gone anywhere. I really wanna help you, I know it’s hard for you to trust me now."

"Thank you for saving me.”

“I’d do it again in the blink of an eye. You’re feeling better, yeah?”

She nodded. "Yeah. How long do I have to stay?”

“A couple of days, if you do well.”

She bit her bottom lip. "I need you to ring my boss and tell him that I've had a bad asthma attack and I'll be kept in for a few days to keep an eye on me. Tell him it's stress and pneumonia.”

“Ely…”

"The paramedics told everyone it was an asthma attack. The stories have to line up.”

“I’m not sure you understand how long your recovery is going to be, Ely.”

"I don't really care. I can't tell my boss I had a heart attack, I'll be out of the job." She replied.

“You’re going to need to be off of work for likely 8 weeks, and you’re going to be under a lot of different people for rehab.”

"I'm not taking any time off of work." She said, her voice hard.

“I can’t discharge you if you won’t take time off of work.”

"I'll discharge myself.”

“Ely, I’m not kidding. This is serious.”

She clenched her jaw. "I will. I promise to look after myself and attend rehab, but I can't take the time off of work. I don't have the savings you have.”

“You’ll get sick pay. You had a heart attack. That’s no joke, you need to take time and rest and work won’t help you. We need to manage your blood pressure.”

"And let the Direwolf get away? No way.”

“If you put yourself under that much stress so soon you’ll likely have another heart attack. Possibly a more serious one.”

"So I've got to let him steal and murder people? Right." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll be fine. I'll do everything I'm asked, I won't go out in the field.”

“Four weeks off. Trust your team, desk duty for another 6 weeks, and you come to all your appointments. Part time to start with.”

Ely knew that he'd have his way. While she was here, at the least. So she nodded, fully intending not to have four weeks off. “Fine."

“And you move in with me for the four weeks you’re off.”

"That's not needed.”

“It is. You’ll be able to rest.”

"I can rest at home.”

“I’ll wait on you hand and foot.”

She paused, looking down at her lap as she thought. He'd be keeping an eye on her, but she'd be able to keep an eye on him, too. She hated the feeling of building a case against her friend and one-time lover, but this was important. She could just as easily prove him innocent.

"Okay, fine," she said. "I'll move in.”

He smiled. “Good. Look, I’ve gotta go. I’ll be back later?”

“Okay."

“Take care, let the nurses know if you feel worse or get the same symptoms as before, yeah?”

"I will. Get back to work.”

He laughed. “Yes Ma’am.” He said replied with a grin, disappearing off down the ward.

She rolled her eyes, but she had to admit she was a little happier. It felt wrong, to be using him like this, but they seemed to be friends again. Besides, he'd used her first. And he could be innocent. She could have gotten it all wrong. There could be someone above him. Maybe he wasn't even the real Direwolf, maybe he was a scapegoat. She didn't want him to be a criminal.


	14. Chapter 14

It got easier, over the next few days. They settled into their old familiarity. Sleeping in a hospital was shit, and she could walk up and down the ward, but she couldn't go to the garden on her own and the staff were too busy, so before long she felt like she was going crazy. Her bed was next to a window but the slight breeze just wasn't enough.

But at least she wasn't in one of those awful hospital gowns any more. In fact, Fao had brought her some clothes, and that morning she'd gotten into them and was sat in the chair next to her bed to wait. No doubt he was busy, and she'd probably be palmed off into the sun room so her bed could be used for someone else.

He managed to get to her by early afternoon. 

“I’m so sorry, I got called in for something.”

She shrugged. "I'm still waiting for a prescription. What was it you put me on again?”

“Lisinopril, aspirin and clopidogrel, and then you start propranolol after a few days.”

"Bloody hell, that's a lot.”

“It’ll get easier.”

"And I'm on all of them for life?" She asked.

“Not all, but some. You’ll be under review.”

She pulled a face. "That's shit.”

“Better than another heart attack.”

"I guess." She replied. "Can you not have a go at the pharmacy? I wanna go home.”

“I’ll go and see what’s taking them so long.” He said, flashing her a quick smile. He appeared a short while later with her meds, grinning. “Aren’t I the best?”

She smiled back. "You are. I can get out of here now, yeah?”

“Yeah, I signed your discharge papers myself. Let’s get you home.”

She leaned down to pick up her bag and then stood up. "I assume Arrow is waiting for me?”

“Of course. The guest room is all made up for you, all your stuff is in the bathroom and I packed some clothes for you.”

"That's really nice of you.”

“Well, I’ve gotta look after you.”

"I mean, you don't." She said. "Lead the way?”

“I do. C’mon.” He led her out to the car, taking his time to make sure she wasn’t struggling.

She realized he was walking slowly once they got out of the lift. "You don't normally walk this slowly.”  
“Yeah, but you need to take your time.”

"Not this slowly, surely!”

“You set the pace, then.”

She raised her chin and walked a little faster. She was meant to be strengthening her heart, not walking like a snail.

He kept pace with her, leading her out into the car park and finding where he was parked. He put her stuff away and helped her in, shutting the door behind her. He drove her home and helped her inside, then settled on the sofa with the dog whilst she got comfortable.

It was strange, being in Fao's house again. It had been so long, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd bought it with dirty money. But she put her things away and had a shower to wash the hospital off of her, and then pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a too-large top before slowly padding downstairs. She almost felt like she was intruding.

He smiled. “Hi. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired."

“Of course you are. Come sit?”

She shuffled over to the sofa, and sat down next to him, though Arrow was between them. It was nice to feel his silky fur again.

“He’s missed you.” Fao commented, at the dog who was now virtually in Ely’s lap.

She smiled softly. "I've missed him too.”

“He’ll keep an eye on you.”

"Of course he will."

"He's a good boy."

"I know."

He hummed, patting Arrow. "I'll cook something soon."

She sighed. "You're really going to take this Mediterranean diet seriously, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! It's important."

"Surely as long as I'm eating it doesn't matter?"

"It really matters."

She sighed again. "So no more takeaways?"

"Well, in moderation. But not all the time."

She pouted at him. "But they're so easy when I'm at work. We all pay in."

"I know, but they're bad for you. I know you know that really."

She looked down at Arrow now, rubbing her fingers over the back of his head. "I know. The best thing for my health would probably be quitting my job."

"No, I don't want you to quit. You love your job. But what about a transfer, or reduced hours?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I'd be happy."

"Are there no other departments you'd be interested in?"

"I love what I do."

"You could still do police work, but the organised crime stuff you do is so much stress."

"All police work is." She pointed out.

"I know, but..."

"Someone has to do it."

"I know. I just don't want you so stressed. Hopefully the meds work and you'll stay well."

She nodded. "I'm sure they will."

"I have every faith. So long as you stick to the diet and keep active."

"I've got you to make sure of that."

"Exactly. You can work out with me."

She huffed playfully. "You'll be mean to me."

"It's for the best."

"What if I'm allergic?" She asked.

"To exercise?"

She nodded, stretching her legs out. “Yeah. It makes me sweaty and I go all red....”

"That's life, my friend."

Ely laughed. “Knew I couldn’t pull the wool over your eyes.”

"I know what exercise is like!"

“You’re a fitness freak.” She told him, stifling a yawn. She didn’t want to sleep yet. It was too early, and if she napped she’d no doubt be awake too late. 

"What can I say, I like staying in shape. I can't exactly tell people to eat well and exercise if I don't follow my own example."

She rolled her eyes, hoping he couldn’t see. “Why aren’t I surprised?”

"I try and keep myself in good health. Helps that my weight is always perfect, eh? My BMI is insane."

“Freak.” She said, stopping another yawn. 

"Charming. Are you tired?"

“No.” She said, too quickly. 

He smiled a knowing smile. "How about you nap for a bit while I cook, then I'll wake you when it's done?"

“Uh, okay.”

"Not long, just to help with feeling so tired."

“Yeah, okay.” She agreed. It wouldn’t be that bad. 

"You can cuddle up with the dog."

She nodded. “Yeah. Move, then?”

He got up with a sigh, stretching. "I'll leave you in Arrow's capable paws."

She laid down, and Arrow squished himself between her and the back of the sofa. One of his hind legs and one of his front legs were stretched out over her, and his head was on her shoulder. His breath puffed hot against her neck. 

Fao laughed at them, draping the heavy blanket from the back of the sofa over the back of them. "There."

"Mmm, thank you."

"Can't have you getting cold."

"Don't think I will with Arrow on me." She replied.

"Well, the blanket will keep the heat in."

"If I overheat I'm blaming you." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"You? Overheat? Never."

"With Arrow and this blanket?" She asked. "Of course I will."

"It's physically impossible for you to get too hot."

"Don't be silly," she chided, "go cook."

He grinned, and disappeared to cook. It was an easy, healthy meal, and while Ely would grumble, she'd get used to it. When he was done, he headed back into the living room, setting the plates down on the coffee table to gently shake Ely's shoulder.

"Ely? Food's ready."

She groaned, rolling away from him and dislodging Arrow, who huffed. "Tired." She whined.

"I know, but you need to eat."

She rubbed her eyes. "Fine. At the table?"

“We can eat here.”

She pushed Arrow away and let the blanket fall down. "Okay. Didn't realise I was so exhausted.”

“Stuff like that hits you hard. You’re healing, remember.” He told her, snapping his fingers for the dog to sit on the floor and passing her her plate.

She took it, crossing her legs and putting a cushion in her lap so it wasn't so low. "I know. It's all just a big pile of shit, I'm not old.”

“High stress and elevated risk factors, though.”

"Stupid heart.”

“Mmm, it’ll get better over time. The stent will help, too.”

She hummed, digging in. She had to admit that the food was good. “Yeah."

“My handiwork, eh?”

"It was.”

“I really hope it helps and I never have to do it again.”

"So do I." She replied. "It was scary.”

“I know. It’s weird, being in that environment and being awake, too.”

"Technically, you shouldn't have done it, should you?" She asked.

“Technically not. But I was around and it was an emergency.”

"After all that promising I did, too.”

“It’s all okay.” He murmured. “Just gotta keep an eye on you.”

"I'll tell you if I'm feeling like shit again." She promised.

“You know what it feels like. You’ll know.”

"I know.”

He moved to kiss her cheek. “Hopefully this is a one off. You’re normally fit.”

She froze for a moment, and then forced herself to relax. "I know. I guess I can take Arrow for short walks to get my fitness up.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to, uh…”

"No, no, it's okay." She assured him. "I'm just still so confused about everything.”

“I’m sorry.”

"You don't have to apologise. If anything, I should be.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

"I know.”

“Didn’t think. I know this is hard for you.”

She shrugged. "I'll get there.”

“Yeah.”

"You'd never be a criminal." She said, as if assuring herself as much as him. "You're not the type.”

“What is the type?”

She shrugged. "Not you.”

He laughed. “I suppose you’d know.”

"Should hope so.”

“Been in the police long enough.”

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I have. You've known me since I was a constable.”

“Yeah, and I was just a registrar, eh?”

"Back in the day.”

“And now we’re both doing so well.”

She hummed. "Yeah, we are. You're earning like double what I earn.”

“Picked the right job.”

She couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you did."

"It's not about the money, though."

“No, it’s not.”

"Never has been."

She finished her food and leaned forwards to put her plate on the coffee table. "It really hasn’t."

“Just do it for the people.”

"Sounds like you're trying to convince me.”

“No, I know why you do it.”

She offered him another smile. "Because I'm insane.”

“You are.”

"Wow, you aren't meant to agree!”

“You are!”

She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're meant to tell me I'm amazing and you appreciate the job I do.”

“That’s all true, but you’re also batshit crazy.”

She slapped his arm. "Remind me why I'm staying here again? And why I shouldn't just leave.”

“Because I’m looking after you!”

"Are you?”

“I just cooked for you.”

"So?" She asked. "You're being mean.”

“I’m lovely. Come cuddle with Arrow, that’s why you love staying with me. You can have him tonight, if you want.”

"It's okay. I think I want to stretch out in a bed that isn't a hospital one.”

“Fair enough.”

She was quiet for a moment. "Can I have some water?”

“Yeah, of course.” He murmured, getting up.

"I don't think I can move, I'm so full.”

He laughed. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared to get her a glass of water and passed it to her when he sat down again. 

"Mmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

"Are you working tomorrow?”

“No, I’m not back until Friday.”

She hummed, hiding her disappointment. She'd hoped he'd be at work so she could have a little look around. Though maybe it was better to work on their relationship first.

"I hope you're not taking time off for me." She chided gently.

“I didn’t have to, in the end, because the rota was perfect.”

"Good, because you're not a helicopter parent.”

“I’m not parenting you anyway."

"You know what I mean!"

She didn’t last much longer downstairs. She was soon fast asleep, and Fao woke her. Things were awkward between them for a few days before they got into a routine and their familiarity came back. She went searching, of course, but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Pushing the thoughts away - she really should focus on her recovery - Ely decides they needed to do something fun and silly. Both of their jobs were so serious.


	15. Chapter 15

It took a couple of days for everything to come, but a week and a half after she moved in with him, Ely had DVDs piled up in front of the tv, a pair of dressing gowns with matching slippers, as well as beauty products. She waited until she heard Fao’s car in the driveway to throw her gown on and hurried to the door. As soon as it was open she was pressing the second dressing gown into his hands.

“Put this on.” She told him. 

Surprised, Fao almost dropped the coffee he was holding. “Good evening?”

“We’re doing something different tonight. C’mon!”

“Can’t I put my pyjamas on first?”

“Well, obviously. But then this.” She said, and threw the slippers at his feet. “And these.”

"God, let me get in the door!" He protested, though he was smiling.

“Go on!” She said, reaching to shut the door. 

He laughed, but headed upstairs to change into his pyjamas. He put the dressing gown on, and ventured downstairs to Ely. "Can I only wear one slipper? Only one foot is gonna get cold."

“No! You need to wear both!”

"What if I take my leg off? Then I can't wear both."

“Only then can you take it off.” She replied. “But you only do that when you’re not moving for a while.”

"Yeah because shockingly I can't walk with only one leg." He said, putting both slippers on and flopping down dramatically next to her on the sofa. 

“You just don’t like them, do you?”

"I've never been a fan of slippers, honestly. Anyway, why have I been forced into a dressing gown?"

She grinned. “Because we’re having a girly night.”

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a girl."

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be pampered.”

"I do like the sound of a pampering session." He mused. 

“See?” She said, and picked up two plastic packets. “These are face masks.”

"Because my skin isn't beautiful enough as it is?"

“Obviously not.”

He slapped her thigh. "Oi! Rude!"

“Don’t care! Come here, let me put it on you.”

He huffed, turning to face her. "Fine."

She opened the packet and shuffled a little closer to him, and carefully spread the product over his face. When she was finished she washed her hands. 

“Now you do me.” She said, sitting back down. 

"Mmm, okay." Fao replied, reaching for the second packet. He gently applied it over her face, then rinsed it off his hands when he was done. "Great. What next?"

She hummed. “Maybe some food. Then we can settle down.”

"Can I be lazy for ten minutes before I take this mask off?"

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll put a movie on.” She said, sliding away and grabbing Grease out of the pile. 

"Mmm, okay." Fao said, stretching out with a groan. "God, I'm tired."

“That’s why you should get the cooking done. You know I’ll just burn it.”

"Mmm, I want to sit down first. I'm achy."

“Not hungry?”

"Just tired."

“If you trusted me to cook....” She said. 

"You'd burn it or cook shitty food." He replied with a grin. "'m gonna, jus' gimme a sec."

“Alright.” She said, joining him on the sofa again as she flicked through the adverts. Soon she had pressed play and the film started. 

"Grease? Really?"

“Why not?”

He laughed. "I just didn't expect it from you."

She stared at him. “I love Grease!”

"But you're so serious!"

“So?” She replied. “I am capable of relaxing, you know!”

"I know, it's just weird."

"No it's not!"

"It is!" He teased, getting up. "I'll go cook, yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah. I'm settled."

"Of course you are."

She twisted to look up at him. “You’re always telling me I need to rest.”

"Because you do need to rest." He told her, heading to the kitchen. 

“Living with a doctor is the worst.”

"Piss off!" He called from the kitchen. Despite his teasing, though, he could still hear the TV in the kitchen and found himself singing along without really realising, lost in thought as he cooked. 

Ely was singing too, swaying with the beat of the music. But she could just about hear Fao in the background, and she shouted out to him.

"Are you singing?"

"No!"

"You are!" She shouted back.

"Nope, I can't sing. Sound like a dying cat."

"That's a lie!"

"It's the truth!"

She stood and wandered over to the kitchen doorway and smiled at him. "I've known you for a decade - I know you can sing."

"That's just a matter of opinion."

“Well, I know you can.”

He laughed. "It's Grease, I can't help it."

“You should keep singing.”

He shrugged. "Can't now."

“Why not?”

"Because you're watching me."

She snorted, and left him to it. They ate and enjoyed the rest of the film, and he helped her paint her nails without getting it everywhere. It was once he was back at work a few days later that she went digging, comfortable in the knowledge he wouldn’t be home for hours. Though her instincts told her nothing would be in easy reach, she searched the living room first. After an hour and a half of searching, she was still empty handed. She let it lie for that day, doing a bit of housework and laundry. 

The second day she checked after getting home from one of her rehabilitation appointments. As far as she was concerned, it was a load of fuss over nothing, but she had to attend. She’d been giving it some thought, and had decided to check his bedroom. She used to sleep in there, so he surely would hide things good and proper. But she didn’t find anything in his wardrobes, and by then it was getting too close for comfort. She didn’t want to be caught when he got home from work. So she gave up. 

He was home for a while then, meaning she couldn’t look at all. He was too busy fussing over her for her to slip away, and even when he walked Arrow she didn’t dare look, in case he can’t back. That meant it was five days until she got the chance again and found a loaded glock in his bedside drawer. Her blood went cold. Searching revealed two more in his clothes drawers, and there was one under his pillow. It was getting harder to believe he was just a surgeon. A surgeon wouldn’t have this many firearms, and she was sure there were others she hadn’t found yet. She’d find some way to collect them as evidence. For now, she knew where they were, and she headed back downstairs. She was tired, and wanted to take things slow. 

He was home that evening, tired from a long day of work, and after cooking and spending the evening on the sofa with Ely he headed to bed. His pillows were a little rumpled but he thought nothing of it. 

Didn't take long before he was asleep, and then it didn't take long for the nightmares to start. Typical, he was just about due more. 

It was cold, the wall pressed up against his back even colder. His hands were bound and his prosthetic was gone, he was stuck. 

As the room came into focus he realised he was in a prison cell. He pulled and pulled at his restraints, but all that happened was his wrists burned. 

The door clanged open and Fao strained to see Ely. She was laughing at him, holding a long length of leather in her hand. He thought it was a belt. 

"Not so tough now, are you? You can't do shit. It's time you got your punishment." She growled. There were men beside her, and they grabbed Fao, rolling him onto his front. They ripped his shirt off and he felt the first lash, then the second. 

He was sure he could hear a dog barking, far off in the distance. He tensed for the third lash, though it never came. 

He was roused by the dog, barking and pawing at him, and Fao whimpered, pressing closer to his solid warmth. 

Ely was startled awake by the barking of the rottweiler. She spent a few moments prone under the duvet, just listening, before she decided he sounded frantic. She slid out of bed and padded down the dark hallway, knocking on Fao's bedroom door before she opened it just enough to peer around it.

"Fao?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

He startled at Ely's voice, scrambling to sit up and press himself against the back of the bed. "Fuck, I.... Sorry."

She could barely see him in the gloom. "Don't be sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll be fine. N-nightmare."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Uh, I...."

"It's okay if you don't." She said quickly.

"I don't wanna be alone." He mumbled.

She edged into the room and shut the door behind her. "Then I'll stay."

"Sorry to wake you."

Ely shook her head, lifting the duvet as she crawled under it. "It was Arrow."

"He was barking at me."

"I know." She murmured softly. "Do you want a hug?"

"Not... Not yet."

"Okay. Let me know if you do." She said, laying down.

He settled down under the duvet too, still tense. The dog was between them, and Fao cuddled up to him. 

Silently, Ely stroked over Arrow's ears. "I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that."

"Just returning the favour."

He was quiet for a while. "I'm really sorry I woke you. Haven't had nightmares in... In ages."

"That's okay. You don't have anything to apologise for."

"You don't need this stress."

"It's nothing."

"It's stress."

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Nightmares happen."

"I shouldn't have them, I'm not like that anymore."

"They still come back sometimes."

"Maybe."

She hummed. "But I'm honestly fine. I just want to help."

"I know. Sorry, it's... You were in my nightmare."

"Oh." She said.

"Prison." He whimpered.

“I’d never hurt you. Is it because I arrested you?”

"I don't know."

She frowned, knowing he probably couldn’t see. She hated it when he was this shaken up. “Is there a way I can make it better?”

"Takes time."

“Okay. I’m here.”

"Thanks."

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

"You can sleep if you want. You should."

“I’m not tired.” She was wide awake now. 

"Okay."

She knew there was a pistol under his head. He could probably feel it through the pillows. Slowly, she reached out over Arrow, her fingers grazing Fao’s. 

He sighed, his breath shaky. "Sorry."

“It’s okay. Do you want to hold my hand?”

He thought for a moment. "Yeah."

She took his hand gently, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “I’ve got you. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know. ‘m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“Can’t help it.”

“I know. Are you feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“It’ll get easier.”

"It will."

She squeezed his hand. “And I’m here.”

"Yeah."

“Always.”

"I appreciate it." His voice was thick.1

She hummed. “You just settle off. I’ll be here all night.”

"'kay. G'night."

“Goodnight.” She murmured, and closed her eyes. Sleep came easily, and when she woke in the morning Arrow was stretched out at the foot of the bed. Without him in the way, she’d become entangled in Fao’s arms, and she allowed herself to pretend everything was back to normal. Maybe he wasn’t all that dangerous after all.


	16. Chapter 16

When Fao woke it was to Ely in his arms, curled up against his chest. He hummed, smiling at her. 

"Morning." He said, his voice soft. 

“Morning.” She replied. 

He reached up to play with her hair. "Sleep well?"

“Yeah. You?”

"Not bad."

“Better after I came in?” She asked, pressing her face against him. 

"Yeah. You really helped." He murmured. "Thank you so much."

“You’re welcome.”

"You mean a lot to me."

“You mean a lot to me, too.” She said. 

"Not sure what I'd do without you." His voice was quiet, a little scratchy too. 

“Don’t think about that.”

"Mmm, sorry."

“I’m always here.”

He shifted under her, still playing with her hair. The pads of his fingers brushed her scalp as he played with her thick, golden hair. He was silent for a long while before he moved again, rolling over to lay Ely down on the bed before he kissed her. 

She sighed against him. In the early morning light, she could pretend nothing had changed. And it was nice to kiss him again - it was like coming home. 

When he pulled away, he was grinning. "I think I might be a tiny bit in love with you, Ely."

She blushed. “Me too.”

"I'm so lucky to have you."

“You’re going soft.” She teased. 

"Like you care." He retorted, moving to straddle her. 

She arched her back. “I don’t. But I’m meant to wait four weeks before I have sex.”

"Who said anything about sex? I just wanna kiss you from a better angle."

She laughed. “If you say so.”

"I do. We can wait, it'll be worth it. Especially for your health." He kissed her neck, moving down to kiss her collarbone, too.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. “Yeah? Gonna take me out?”

"Yeah. Make it special."

“That’d be nice.”

"You deserve a treat."

She wiggles under him. “So do you.”

He shifted, kissing down her sternum. "Mmm, perhaps."

“You do. Stop teasing.”

"I'm just kissing."

“You’re teasing.” She whined. 

"Nah, just kissing."

“Teasing.” She insisted. 

"Mmm, fine. I'll go back to sleep, then."

“No!” She protested. 

"Don't whine then."

She pouted at him, her hands finding his hips. “You’re getting me all worked up. It’s not fair.”

"You'll just have to learn to live with it."

“Arse.”

"You love my arse."

“Do I?” She asked. 

"Of course you do." He murmured against her skin, before lifting his head to kiss her lips once more. 

She smiled against him, forgetting all of her worries. Her hands slipped around and she grasped his arse. 

Fao groaned. "Told you that you loved it."

She laughed. “And you love mine. Come lay down?”

He did, settling next to her. "Mmm, yeah, okay."

“We can be lazy.”

"Lazy day sounds amazing."

She smiled softly at him. “Though I’m used to it now.”

Ely forgot most of her worries that day. She was unsure of her feelings towards him. On one hand, he was her friend - one of her best friends, she’d known him for so long. On the other, she was sure he was the Direwolf. The evidence was mounting up. That only made his admission of love (not mere attraction, not any more) all the more startling. How could he love her? In fact, how could she loved him? She was certain he was the one who had cut Nathan Gormley’s tongue out, and had at the least ordered the young man’s death, if he hadn’t done it himself. 

Eventually, three weeks into her recovery, Ely worked up the courage to venture into Fao’s study. There had to be something incriminating in there, otherwise why would he have forbid her from entering? When she knew he was busy at work, she snuck in, and started her search. After an hour, there was nothing, and she was tired and hungry. Again, there was the niggling doubt that she was wrong. What if he was simply a surgeon? 

But she couldn’t shake the feeling there was something there. So she decided to turn on the computer in there. She knew him so well, it was easy enough to guess his password. And there, she found what she was looking for; details on everything, shifty emails, documents. It was all copied onto a memory stick, and then she continued her search. 

There was a hidden compartment in his desk drawer. Inside, bank statements showing large amounts of money being moved about, and a smart, black leather bound address book. 

What startled her the most was a name under the ‘K’. It read Chris Knight. Shit. She’d suspected he was up to something. He was forever disappearing, texting on the job, and every time she’d told him something about the case her hopes had vanished like mist in sunlight. Her blood was cold, and she rushed to pull on the gloves Fao kept in his first aid kit. She had nothing better then a bin bag to put them in, but it would do. Then, in a second hidden compartment, she found a burner phone and a file of what turned out to be medical records. She flicked through them, and discovered that he'd been lying about his surname. He wasn't just any old mob boss, he was a Blackwood. It all made sense now.

Once everything was secure, she used his laptop to book a hotel under a fake name, deleted the history, and left. 

Her instinct had been right, and her heart had been wrong. She packed her things - it all fit into a single suitcase - and headed to the hotel on the other side of the city. It was simple enough to check in, and she left her things in the room while she went out to buy a new phone, transferring everything over. She didn’t want him to have her number. Then, she turned her old phone off and shoved it in the bottom of her bag. Tomorrow, she’d ring the hospital and ask when he was working, and then she’d go to the station. She had to present all of her evidence to her team and get everything moving. He wasn’t her friend anymore. He was a cruel, vindictive mob boss who deserved his time behind bars. It hurt. 

When Fao came home from work, the house felt weird. The dog came to greet him as usual, with pricked ears and a doggy smile, but there was just something… off. 

“Ely?” He called, dumping his keys on the side and his slinging his bag over the final bannister, along with his coat. There was no reply. Normally she called out to him or greeted him in the hall. She was nowhere to be seen, and he knew she didn’t have an appointment. 

Confused, he wandered into the kitchen, but didn’t find a note anywhere. So he cooked and ate and fed the dog, then tried to call her. It went straight to voicemail. So he left her a message, asking where she was, and sent her a good few texts, too. 

Tired, he headed to bed, and found all of her stuff gone. They’d been sharing drawers for a while, as well as the ensuite, and everything was gone. He checked ‘her’ room, and everything in there was gone too. She’d… left? He couldn’t work out why she’d gone without telling him. He called her again and left another message, but deep down he knew she wouldn’t get it. 

After he’d showered, he pulled on pyjamas but didn’t head to bed. Acting on a hunch, he padded down the hall to his study, and found things… unsettling. The keyboard in front of his computer had been moved, the mouse in a different place and when he went to his drawers he found everything gone. His account book, his medical records, everything. He had nothing to start anew with. He was missing a burner phone, too. 

Fuck. 

He rang Ollie on his personal phone, told him to cover his tracks and get the hell out of the country, as well as the men who were loyal to Fao over Tomas. He chose not to tell his dear old uncle - if this went sideways and he went down, he wasn’t going without dragging his uncle down with him. 

He knew he never should have gotten close to Ely. It was a mistake, and falling in love with her had been the worst mistake of his life. 

In fact, it was going to ruin his life. 

He couldn’t sleep that night, he tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares and phantom pain. 

Come the next morning, still plagued by the pain, he called in sick, and buried himself under the covers with the dog whilst he tried to work out what he was going to do.

Ely was into work early. She noticed that Chris was nowhere to be seen, and that meant she didn't have to worry about him. She could find him later and get him behind bars. For now, she called a meeting in the briefing room, and announced everything she had found. She had more than enough evidence. Fao would be charged, there was no way he could get out of this. An hour after she had arrived, they were in cars and racing to Fao's house. She just hoped that he hadn't found out and run. She needed this break.

The door was opened with force and they rushed in to shouts of "police!" Ely lead the way, finding Fao in his bedroom with Arrow. She snarled at him.

"Get up, against the wall!" She ordered.

Fao heard the sirens, heard them force the door open. There was nothing he could do, he’d never be able to run quick enough. They’d catch him. The dog was going mental, though, barking his head off. If the officers weren’t careful, they’d end up with teeth in their arms. 

He sat up in bed, hands in the air, but he couldn’t get up without reaching for his leg, and they’d flip out at that. He might even get shot for it. 

“I can’t get up without my prosthetic.” He said calmly, evenly.

She stared at him, armed officers flanking her. She was going to get a headache from Arrow's barking. 

"Get it on, and get against the wall.”

“So long as your armed officers won’t shoot me for reaching for it."

"They won’t."

Slowly, carefully, Fao sat up and put his leg on, then stood and moved to the wall, hands still above his head.

Ely walked up behind him, and roughly forced his wrists together behind his back. She was breathing hard from the run up the stairs and she clipped the handcuffs on.

"You are under arrest. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." She told him, her voice hard.

“You shouldn’t be working, Lozier. I’d hate for you to have another heart attack whilst my hands are bound.”

She hissed, and could feel everyone looking at her. "Like I give a damn right now. We're taking you to the station, Direwolf.”

“You’re not even cleared for desk duty yet, let alone fieldwork. And I hope to god you didn’t drive here.” His voice was light, teasing. He twisted to look at the dog. “Arrow, Is leor sin! Socraigh!” The commands were sharp, and the dog hopped up on the bed and settled down, head on his paws. 

She hauled him away from the wall and started to direct him towards the stairs. "Shut your mouth." She snapped.

“I’m just stopping the dog from going mental as you drag me out of the house. No need to thank me.”

She rolled her eyes, and her next words were quiet enough for only him to hear. "I was talking about scolding me, you fucking arse.”

“I’d hate for you to collapse. You’re not even fit for desk duty.”

"You can do one." She said as they moved down the stairs.

“Bit difficult in handcuffs. Want me to try?”

"Fuck off.”

“I’d love to.”

She huffed and pushed him out of the house and towards the squad car she'd arrived in. There, she shared a look with her sergeant, who took the driver's seat. She'd already organised for the RSPCA to come pick Arrow up and take him to their kennels. She'd pick him up later. Just because she'd arrested Fao didn't mean she'd let his dog live in a tiny kennel, waiting to be adopted.

“Glad you’re not driving.” Fao shot at her, grinning. “You really aren’t taking your recovery seriously at all.”

Ely didn't answer. She sat down and buckled herself in, and once the armed police were ready, they set off in convoy back to the station. It didn't take them long, and she hauled Fao back out of the car and escorted him inside, where he was processed and lead to a cell. It was then that Ely headed up to her office and took a deep breath, her head in her hands. Bennet brought her a strong cup of tea, and once it was finished she had a quick meeting, and then it was time for him to be questioned. She was damn well going to handle this herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Fao was left alone, presumably whilst Ely organised her team, and so he laid on the uncomfortable bench and thought about how this was going to play out. He had no idea how much evidence she had, how solid it was. He wasn’t sure how well he was going to be able to stop this. But he had to try. 

Eventually, he was called for questioning and led to the familiar interview room. He was offered water, which he accepted, and then waited for Ely.

She arrived without a word, and a constable started the tape while she sat down. Once the long beep had finished, Ely spoke.

"DI Lozier and Constable Beasley are in attendance for the interview of Faolan Blackwood." She turned her gaze to him now. "You are under arrest for perverting the course of justice, assault, aggravated assault, robbery, money laundering, grievous bodily harm, unlawful possession of a firearm, forgery, fraud, conspiracy to murder and murder. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

"You have declined legal representation, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

She hummed, and opened her file. "Turn to page three of your file. For the tape, you will find a document showing bank statements. It shows large sums of money being transferred from account to account. We have tracked these to multiple different people, and all appear in item K246L1. Item K246L1 is a leather-bound contacts book. Can you explain?”

“No comment.”

"In your accommodation we also found three illegal firearms. Why do you have those?”

“No comment.”

"Refusing to answer questions will not help you. We have enough evidence to put you away for a long time. You may want to think about that." She chided.

He rolled his eyes, but remained silent, arms folded over his chest.

A muscle jumped in her jaw. "Within item K246L1, there were lists of names. One of which is a police officer. Do you know who that is?”

He grinned at her. “Yes.”

"I know who he is too. Do you know where he is?”

“Not a clue. Figured he was here with you, detective inspector.”

She decided to change the subject. "You have extensive medical records - records that would not usually be kept anywhere but a hospital. They name you as Faolan James Alexander Blackwood. However, your work has you down as Faolan Callahan. Why?”

“What have medical records got to do with my arrest?”

"They're either wrong, or forged. Which one is it?”

Fao sighed. “The medical records are correct.”

"Thank you. So, why are you pretending to be someone you're not?”

“The Blackwood name has certain undesirable connotations.”

"Connotations that you have helped cause and prolong." She replied.

“That’s a statement not a question.”

"Have you been involved with the Blackwood business?”

“Business?”

She sighed. "The Blackwood mob is notorious. I am asking if you worked for it at any point, or if you are in charge of it.”

“When my father was alive sometimes I’d help him with accounting. Doesn’t make me a criminal.”

"And now? Your bank statements are recent. I personally found all of the firearms in your house. One was under your pillow in your bed.”

“With a reputation like my father’s, I can’t be too careful.” 

"That doesn't explain the bank statements. As I said, you'll be locked away for a long time. Tell us the truth and your sentence will be reduced.”

“Am I not allowed to move my money around?”

"You are paying multiple people in your employ large sums of money.”

“And?”

She fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest. "I have evidence of money laundering. I have evidence of you selling drugs. Plead guilty.”

“I’ve never sold drugs. You’re not my legal counsel, and we’re not in court. I’m not pleading anything.”

"We'll be in court before long." She snapped, and then took a deep breath. "Mr Blackwood, you cannot fight this.”

“I have a doctorate, and I will be addressed as Dr Blackwood.” He snapped.

“Apologies."

“If you found my medical records you found my professional qualifications. I’d appreciate some respect. You already dragged me my from my house half naked.”

She stood, the chair scraping on the floor. "This interview is at an end." She said, and stalked out, furious.

He couldn’t help but laugh, downing his water before he was taken back to holding.

Head in his hands, he realised it wasn’t something he could fight. She had too much evidence, too much proof. He could bargain for an incredibly reduced sentence if not immunity, but he’d need to betray his uncle. 

That was something he could live with. 

He’d lose everything, but there was no escaping that. If he got free, he’d have to start again. If he got his records back, his qualifications, he could reinvent himself. After all, they belonged to him - the real him. 

They held a second interview a few hours later. Once again, Ely was sat in there, completely ignoring the advice to go home and rest. The entire station was abuzz with not only Fao's arrest, but the revelation of her heart attack. It was annoying, and unprofessional. She only entered once Fao was inside, and she crossed one leg over the other under the table and regarded him with a cool gaze.

"We'll try again." She said.

“Very well.”

"This is a second interview of Dr Foalan Blackwood. DI Lozier and DC Beasley in attendance. Now, Dr Blackwood, you have had some time to yourself. Is there anything you wish to say before we continue?" She asked.

Fao was quiet for a moment. “I want immunity from prosecution.”

She nodded. "With the depths of your crimes, it will be difficult. But we will try our best.”

“Witness protection, too.”

She nodded again. "You'll have it.”

“That’s all I have to say.”

She made a note of his requests, and then continued. "Very well. Now, about your connections with the Blackwood mob. Are you in charge?”

“Yes. I’m the Direwolf. But I’m not the only one.”

She frowned. "You're either in charge or you're not. Are you telling me there's someone else?”

“Tomas Blackwood. My uncle. He’s in ‘charge’, but I do all the work. He takes a cut of the money.”

Ely hummed to herself. "So, by arresting you, we haven't stopped the mob at all?”

“He does fuck all. Comes out when he choses, does whatever he wants. That girl… Abigail Green? That was him, not me.”

"Can you prove that?”

“When you arrived, I was trying to help her free. My uncle was the one to kidnap her, intended to use her as a whore. You shot me there.”

"That explains the DNA." She conceded. "So we need to arrest your uncle. But I need something to go on, Dr Blackwood. I need solid evidence.”

“My uncle is taller than me, with a thicker accent. And he walks better than me.”

"That's not solid evidence. I need something to tie him to crimes.”

“There’s financial records on my computer, a house in surrey where he resides. The car he drove to kidnap the girl will be there, too.”

"Thank you. We'll need a few days to gather the evidence.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

"We'll do our best to get you immunity and into witness protection.”

“Do you need more from me?” His voice was a little uncertain.

"For now, no. That should be enough." She already had copies of all of his files, though he didn't know that.

“Will you keep me? If he finds out what I’ve done…”

She nodded. "We will.”

“Okay.”

"Thank you very much.”

He was quiet as they took him back to holding, and he curled up in the corner trying to relax. It already felt as though Tomas was breathing down his neck.

Soon, they told him CPS said he wasn't eligible for immunity. As such, witness protection was going to be harder to arrange. He'd be charged, awaiting prosecution. Fuming, he told them all to go fuck themselves, and made it out on bail. 

He had to come up with a new plan, and fast. Tomas was looking for him, as were his associates. He needed to disappear - For good.


	18. Chapter 18

He called Ollie in the middle of the night, and they talked for hours. It was a complex plan, but they got Chris on side too, alongside Tom and Connor. 

The night in question was cold and dark, the road ahead twisty but utterly deserted. Fao's bike set the pace, Ollie's car alongside it. 

They reached the planned turn, and Fao sucked in a deep breath before Ollie hit him. It bought back a lot of memories he'd pushed aside for a long time, and when he hit the ground he was halfway to a panic attack. But he pushed through it, careful to make sure the bike is hit fully by the car. It's mangled, as is Fao's prosthetic - he'd pulled it loose just before he'd been hit. Ollie calls the emergency services, stating Fao's not breathing, and then flees. 

The ambulance that was dispatched contained a crew Fao had been close with back at work, who knew who he was, and liked the money far more than the impact of their actions. They actually check him over, get him in the back of the rig, and then report it as a DOA, though Fao is very much still alive. Of course, the police arrived (they had to) and they're quickly shown Fao, who, with the aid of a lot of blood and some clever monitor trickery, appears to be dead. It goes further up, of course, and soon Ely's team are notified. 

Ely got the news at home. She’d moved back into her flat, and one of her team rung her. Fao had been under them, so this was their case. Forensics had already taken the body, and Ely was glad. It was a fight to stay professional, and she really didn’t want to see his body. 

There was no CCTV. It was a dark road, hardly lit. In the end, the only thing it could be was his uncle. She was all the more determined to get him. 

Of course she found out when the funeral was. Of course it was an uncover mission. Of course she had an earpiece in. She still cried at the service, she still stood at the edge of the grave as his coffin was lowered. But she also kept her eye on Tomas, mingling with the guilty and the innocent alike, as well as her own officers. It was at the wake that they sprung their trap, waiting until everyone was inside before storming the bar. She took Tomas down herself, gaining more than a few bruises in the process before someone tased him. It was over as quickly as it had become. 

He was behind bars before long, as they sorted out their case. The court process was surprisingly short, and Tomas Blackwood was away for good. They arrested his men, but by then Ely was ordered to have time off. It was a month after Fao’s death, and grief had been forcing her to work, to keep her mind busy. For now, she entered her dark flat, flicked on the kitchen light and dug some food out of the freezer. 

Fao watched the funeral from afar, perched on the top of the wall at the edge of the graveyard, humming to himself. The time flew by, as his uncle was arrested and dragged through court and sentenced. He was locked up for good, and Fao knew he could come out of hiding. 

It was easy to get into Ely's flat (he'd broken into enough places in the past) and greeted the dog with a grin. She'd be home soon enough, and he stretched out on the bed with the dog, waiting for her. 

After eating, Ely jumped in the shower. It was with a fluffy towel wrapped around her that she entered her room, turning on the light. It was a moment before she saw Fao on the bed, and she jumped out of her skin with a scream of terror. 

He laughed. "You alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

She clutched her towel around herself. “You’re- you’re dead!”

"No such luck, darlin'."

She swallowed thickly. “I had the case, I-I went to the funeral. You’re dead. Fuck, I must be so tired I’m seeing things. You won’t be here in the morning.”

"I'm very much alive."

“You’re not. You can’t be, I saw your body.” Not quite true. 

He stood, grinning. "I am. Sprained a wrist and broke some ribs, but I'm alive nonetheless." His wrist was still splinted, but other than that he was fine. 

“I....” She trailed off. “This is weird.”

"Perhaps. Thanks for looking after the dog for me."

“You should be dead.”

"No. We were careful. That was never the plan. But you and your people intended to see me prosecuted, and I couldn't have that happening."

She sunk to the floor. “You’re alive.” She said quietly. 

"Yeah, you don't believe me?"

“How can I?” She asked, her voice hoarse. “All you’ve ever done is lie to me.”

"Pretty hard to lie about being alive when I'm stood in front of you."

“I can’t trust you.” She said, and then repeated it shakily. “I can’t trust you!”

"You can. I told you everything that last time you interviewed me. You know the whole story." He murmured, reaching out to pull her in for a hug.

She froze and then clawed herself away from him to deliver a hard slap to his cheek. “Get off of me! Don’t you dare touch me!”

He stepped backwards reeling. He'd not been expecting the slap. "Ely, please..."

“You lied to me for years!” She screeched, hit angry tears pouring down her face. “You lied and you cheated and you used me! You used me for your own gain and you think I’d just let you come back? I don’t suppose I was a person to you, just something for you to bury your cock in when you felt like it, a way for you to check that I wasn’t on your tail!”

"Like you didn't use me! Like you didn't wander around my house like you owned it, going through my private possessions without a warrant and using said items to arrest me and then charge me! You promised I'd be okay, that I'd get immunity and witness protection. I told you everything. How I was beaten and broken and forced to work and you didn't give a fuck! Just threw any security I had back in my face and left me to my own devices. My uncle would have killed me before you managed to prosecute me! And you didn't give a single fuck! Treated me like some disgusting animal."

She turned to her door, pulling off the dressing gown from the back. She wasn’t going to argue with him in a towel. 

“I did what I could!” She retorted. “It’s not my fault you’re a murderer, that you’d done too much! And you paid bail, I couldn’t force you to stay! I only stayed in your house because you insisted, and I only looked for things because that was where the evidence was leading! You can’t complain at being used when you did it first!” She paused for a breath, her hands clenched into fists at her side. “All those times you cane into my office, pretending to care! But you were snooping! Are you even a proper doctor, or did you forge that too?”

"I've always cared! I saved your life! My qualifications are real and genuine and I can't believe you'd accuse me of faking it. Not after what I did for you. Next time you work yourself half to death I'll leave you to die, shall I?"

“Sorry for questioning everything! The man I thought I loved turned out to be a mob boss and just came back from the dead!” She yelled. “Get out of my house and leave me alone!”

"I never lied about loving you." His voice is quiet. 

“I don’t believe you! If you cared you wouldn’t have tried to give me a heart attack!”

"I never did that deliberately. I've always loved you, Ely. I just didn't know it until now."

“Go away!” She told him. “Get out!” She could taste her tears, she could barely see him through them. 

"Please, Ely, don't do this."

“You can’t just appear in my home and expect me to forgive you!”

"I came here to explain."

She shook her head. “You came to scare the shit out of me. Please, give me space.”

"I wanted to talk. Please, Ely, I've got nowhere to go."

“I need space.”

"I was wrong to think you'd see me as anyone other than a criminal. Sorry to bother you." His voice was quiet as he slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. He'd leave her alone, but he wasn't leaving. He had nowhere to stay, and her sofa was perfectly fine. Perhaps she'd speak to him in the morning.

With him gone, she seemed to deflate. She shed the dressing gown and pulled on some pyjamas. When she got into bed, her pillows smelt of his aftershave, and she found herself clinging to them as she sobbed, completely confused. 

Curled up on the sofa in his boxers under her blanket, Fao was joined by the dog. He'd been missed, and he was glad to cuddle up with him. It was uncomfortable, but it would do. He'd slept on worse, and the dog was keeping him company, at least. But he could hear Ely crying, and it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed beside her and hold her close. To dry her tears and tell her everything was going to be okay.

In the morning she had a banging headache and she was convinced it had all been a terrible dream. But she headed downstairs to find Fao on her sofa and she stopped dead, starting at him. 

“You’re still here?”

He startled awake. "Wha'?"

“You’re still here?” She repeated. 

"Yeah. 've got nowhere to stay."

“I....” She trailed off. She couldn’t kick him out into the streets, no matter what he’d done. 

"What?" He snapped, sitting up. "I'd leave if I could. But I've lost my houses, my cars, my money. I spent what little I could get at on a hotel room and now I've got nothing left. Going to kick me out, turn me away?"

She shook her head. “N-no. This is just.... I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone.”

"The person I was is dead. As far as anyone's concerned I don't exist. All I've got left is my medical records and my qualification paperwork, and that's only thanks to Chris. Everything else is gone. Might as well be dead, frankly."

“But you’re not.” She said quietly. “It just hurts. Did you ever want me, or was it a front?”

"I never lied about my feelings for you. Platonic or romantic, it was all real."

“So you’re telling me you never used me to get to my work, to escape?”

"When I got close to you, it was because of your work, but that soon became background noise. I genuinely love you, Ely."

She was crying again. “I was just doing my job.”

"I know. Come here?"

“Can I trust you?” She asked. “You’re not gonna go back to the mob?”

"I can't. There is no mob. The Blackwood line is dead."

She hesitated, and then sat next to him. Even though he said it was dead, that side of him scared her. “What are you gonna do?”

"I don't know." He admitted.

“You can... you can stay.”

"I can't. That's not fair on you. You need to go back to work and keep doing your job. I just need a week or so to get some money and I'll be fine."

“A-nd then you’ll leave?” She asked, her bottom lip trembling. 

"I'll be gone, out of your hair. Dead, if you want me to be."

“I don’t know what I want.” She just knew she didn’t want to lose him again. It had torn her heart out. 

"I'll go as soon as I can."

She took a deep breath. “Who will you become?”

"No idea. My qualifications still stand, I could go abroad or move away. New name, new place."

“And I’ll never see you again.” She whispered. 

"Probably not. I'll probably go to America or Ireland. Maybe France. I'll settle into a new job, live a normal life."

She looked down at her lap. “If that’s what you want, I’ll pay for the flights.”

"I don't need you to help me, it's okay. I have money somewhere, it's just a matter of getting it."

“I don’t mind.”

“You can’t help me, Ely. Think about your job.”

She closed her eyes, forcing back a sudden sob. “I love you. Why did you even bother coming back if you’re just going to leave me again? It would have been better to just vanish. I could have moved on.”

"I wanted you to know I wasn't dead. That I genuinely care about you."

"There's no point. All you're doing is making it worse." She pointed out.

“I’m sorry.”

She bit her bottom lip hard. "We can't be together. Anyone from work would recognise you.”

“I know. If anyone from work found out I was here, that you’ve helped me, you’d be over. You’ve already had anti-corruption sniffing around. I’m sorry, I should go.” He moved, quickly putting his leg on and standing to get dressed. 

Ely stared at her lap. "I wish there was some way around this.”

“I just don’t know how to make it work with your job. I don’t want to ruin things for you.”

"I don't know either." She replied quietly.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, tugging his jumper over his head. “I should never have come to see you. You’re welcome to keep the dog.”

"Are you sure?" He wasn't her’s.

“I can’t take him with me.”

She nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll look after him.”

“Maybe when I’m settled I can bring him with me but…”

"Just let me know when.”

“I’ll find a way to talk to you.”

She nodded again. "Alright." What else could she say? It wasn't like he could stay.

Now he was dressed, he sat down again, cupping her face. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, before he kissed her.

As soon as his lips touched her own, Ely kissed him back with her arms hanging onto his shoulders. She felt as if she held onto him, he would never leave. She could keep him here with her forever. The time seemed to drag by as her lungs began to burn and still she didn't dare let him go.

The kiss was everything. Everything he couldn't put into words. He wanted to stay here forever with her, but he couldn't. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, his forehead rested against hers. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

She hiccuped. “I love you too.”

"Sorry."

“It’s okay.” She said, still hanging onto him. 

"I have to go." He replied, standing up. 

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I know."

"I'm sorry I did this to you." He replied, turning away. "I promise I'll find a way to speak to you. Look after the dog for me?"

"I promise. With all my heart."

"Gonna really miss you." He murmured, kissing her cheek quickly before he left.


	19. Chapter 19

Ely swayed once he'd gone, staring at the place where he'd been standing. Arrow had hurried after him and she could hear him pacing around the hallway, his claws clicking on the laminate. Her right hand found her lips and her eyes squeezed shut. He was gone. He'd told her he loved her and now he was gone. She'd never see him again, never have his arms around her, never kiss him again. The tears hadn't stopped, but they grew stronger now and she stumbled backwards to the sofa to sit down heavily.

As the door swung shut behind him, Fao had to stop, suddenly unable to breathe. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with her forever, but he couldn't. He couldn't put her job, her life on the line like that.

The tears came when he was in the car, and he didn't try to stop them. 

Within the week he'd gotten what was left of his money together, booked a plane ticket to America and didn't look back. He couldn't. 

He found a place to rent, since he'd lost his place in New York. It was nice, though expensive, and he knew he needed a job to keep himself there. He found a prestigious place looking for a new head of CT and applied. 

He got the job. 

The hospital was insane, the people amazing, and he soon settled in. Here, he could use his own name and credentials and nobody knew any better. He didn't have to pretend anymore. 

A few months into his new job, he had a bottle of wine alone on the sofa one night, and he called Ely. 

Life was hard without him - harder than when she'd thought he was dead. At least then, she'd had no hope. Now, she couldn't help but think he might surprise her, he might turn up. She'd heard nothing from him, Arrow was settled in, and still her heart ached. She was snappy at work, turning on her team without warning, without being able to help it. Yet the days went by, blurring into weeks and months. She had one of his jumpers, stolen long ago, and it had long since stopped smelling of him. That didn't stop her from holding it close to her.

It was on a day off, after a string of long shifts, that she was awoken at 5am by Arrow nudging her and her phone buzzing furiously. She fumbled for it in the dark, answering without looking at the screen.

"DI Lozier. Who is this?" She said, her voice thick.

"Ely..." Fao breathed. "You... You answered."

She rubbed her eyes. "Fao?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She replied. She could hardly believe she was on the phone to him.

“Sorry I never called. Busy…” He has to think for moment, reaching for his glass. He was halfway through the second bottle. “Busy wit’ everythin’.”

His accent was thick. She forced herself to sit up, so she wouldn't fall asleep. "That's okay.”

“‘m sorry. But ‘m me again. No lies, no nothin’. Jus’ me.”

"That's really good. Is it going okay?”

“Yeah. It’s great! I did loads today! An’ the people love me.”

She smiled to herself. "I'm proud of you.”

“‘m the head of cardio. Doin’ good!”

"Congratulations." She said.

“An’ you? You ‘kay?”

“Yeah. Getting on with life.”

“Work good?” He leans back on the sofa, tucking his leg under him. “Can you get leave? I wanna see you ‘gain.”

“I can try. You want me to come see you?”

“Yeah. Come stay wit’ me.”

“Where are you?” She didn’t have a clue. 

“Seattle.” He mumbled.

Oh. That was so far away. “I’ll do my best.”

“You… You can call. This is my phone now. Really miss you. Wanna see you ‘gain.’

“I’ll call. Promise.”

“Please. ‘m so sorry.”

“I’ll know. I’ll come see you.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying. But she longed for him. 

“Please.”

“Any time?”

“Yeah. Always answer for you.”

“And I can come over whenever?” She asked. 

"Yeah. Whenever."

She hummed, rubbing her eyes again. She was sure he was drunk. “Whenever, then.”

"Whenever. Love you."

“Love you too. I’ll tell you when I can get time off.”

"Call me."

“I will do.”

"Love you so much." He told her thickly before he hung up. At least he had tomorrow off. 

Not long after that he finished the second bottle and fell asleep on the sofa. The next morning, he woke feeling rather worse for wear, with a pounding headache and his stomach churning. He wasn't sick, though, and after large glass of water he felt better. Then, flicking through his phone whilst curled up on the couch once more, he realised he'd called Ely. 9pm his time, so about 5am for her. Swearing, he sent her a quick message. 

Fao [10:45]: oh my god, I'm so sorry about earlier! Had a bit too much to drink, sorry I woke you xxx

Ely got the text while she was eating in her office. She text him back, and made sure he still wanted her to come over. He did, so they agreed she’d come in the next six weeks. She booked the time off of work and then the plane, and before she knew it she was packed and boarding. It was a ten hour flight, but more than worth it. She slept while on board, and though she wasn’t quite refreshed, she was awake and excited. 

Once she was off of the aircraft, she was immediately looking around for Fao. At first, she couldn’t see him, but then she found him and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Not that she should tell him that. Instead, she rushed over and let go of her suitcase to wrap her arms around him, burying her face against his chest as she tried not to cry. 

Waiting in arrivals for her, Fao was nervous. He had been tracking her flight and he knew when she'd landed, and ever since then the nerves had grown. He'd not seen her in months, and things had been weird between them when he'd left. 

But then she appeared and threw herself at him, hugging him so tight. He was quick to pick her up and spin her around, then put her down to kiss her, hands cupping her cheeks. 

She kissed him back, her arms around his neck. She was utterly careless of the people around them. All that mattered was Fao. 

When he finally pulled away, he was smiling. "God, I've missed you."

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied, looking up at him. Was he even more handsome than she remembered? She wasn’t sure. Probably. 

"Let's get back to mine then, eh?"

“That sounds great.”

He grinned and reached for her case. As they walked to the car, he smiled over at her. "So, how have things been?"

She shrugged. “Alright. More cases and all that.”

"Anyone as devious as me? I hope you still get the glory for those arrests."

“Of course I do! But no one like you.”

"Good. You deserve the glory."

She smiled. “I still miss you.”

"Me too."

“But you’re doing well?” She asked, reaching out for his hand. 

"Yeah. Life is good here. Work is amazing, I'm training some really promising people, and my place is nice. Not the same without you or my other friends, though."

“You’ll make new friends.”

“I already have. But there’s one guy I’ve known since we were kids, he helped me ‘die’. I don’t know where he is or how he’s doing.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry. We didn’t arrest anyone other than your uncle and his men.”

“I guess I’m just scared to reach out. What happened to Chris in the end?”

She paused. “AC-12 got a hold of him. He’s in prison.”

“I thought as much. Damn, poor kid."

She was quiet for a few moments. She couldn’t tell if the silence was uncomfortable. “I mean, he perverted the course of justice.”

“I know. Sorry, I shouldn’t be so gloomy. Let’s move on.”

“Where do you live now?” She asked. 

“Not far from here.” He murmured.

“House?”

“Apartment."

She hummed. “I suppose there’s no point having a house when it’s just you.”

“It was all I could afford when I arrived here. And it’s in the city, not too far from work.”

“As long as you’re comfortable. I’d hate you to suffer.”

“Don’t worry, I’m far from suffering. Just didn’t have a steady enough income for a big house in the city.”

“I wouldn’t want a big house if I lived alone.” She murmured. Her house was small. American houses were massive. 

“Yeah, exactly. I got a cat though!” He perks up then, as they reached the car. He opened the boot and tossed her case into it. “And new cars, obviously.”

“A cat?” She echoed. “And how many cars?”

“Yeah, a cat. And only two. This one, which is the ‘sensible’ car,” It was a range rover, roomy enough to easily fit Ely’s case as well as any crap he needed. “and then I have the car I treated myself to after my first paycheck.”

“Sports car?” He’d always liked fast cars. She’d once bought him a track experience. 

"Yeah."

“I’m not surprised.” She teased. 

"You know I like my cars."

"I do." She said, climbing into the passenger seat. The last time she'd been in a range rover they'd ended up in the back seat, sweating and groaning. She blushed.

He smiled. "How's Arrow?"

"He's really good. Settled in well."

"I'm glad. I miss him."

"You could send for him. I don't mind."

"I'd have to look into a dog walker and things. I do more hours here than I used to back home."

She hummed. "He misses you."

"He has you, though."

She shrugged. "That's not the same. When you left..."

He hummed, looking over at her as he pulled out of the car park. "Yeah?"

She paused. "He went crazy. Couldn't understand where you'd gone. He kept running to the door for a few days."

"Poor thing. I suppose that's the first time I've left him for a long time since I got him as a pup. He used to go everywhere with me. Used to have him shoved down the front of my hoodie."

She looked over at him. "That's adorable. I don't think I ever saw that.”

“It was when I was ‘working’. At home he just used to follow me around. Don’t think you were over much when he was little.”

"I probably wasn't." She agreed. "Do you have any mints? I know you've already kissed me but I'm sure my breath is disgusting.”

“Uh, there’s gum in the glovebox.”

She reached and opened the glovebox, and found the gum - alongside a pistol. She stared at him. "I thought you'd changed!”

“What?! It’s legal!”

It took her a moment to register that. Of course it was legal, this was America. Not the UK. She paused, and then looked away, embarrassed. "Of course. Sorry.”

“The papers are in there too, if you wanna check.”

She shook her head. "No. I trust you." She said, reaching past the firearm to the gum and popping one into her mouth.

“I have to keep them, in case I get pulled.” He murmured. “But god, you must be exhausted. That flight is long.”

"I slept on the way over.”

“Did you sleep alright? I should have paid for your flights, given you first class.”

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'd have felt out of place in first class! Honestly, it was fine. You know I sleep like the dead.”

“You’d have fit right in.” He replied. “I know you would. And nobody sleeps well on a plane.”

"Don't flatter me. I've have stuck out like a sore thumb.”

“Come off it. You’d have been fine.”

"I was fine in my economy seat. I got up and walked around." She assured him. "Though a nap would be great.”

“You can nap on the way to mine? It’s about half an hour from here.”

She slumped a little in the seat. "Alright. Just wake me up before, don't carry me up.”

“Why can’t I carry you?”

"Because I say so!”

“But why not?”

She closed her eyes. "I wanna walk in.”

“Mmm, okay.”

"After that you can carry me.”

“Fine.”

She hummed, wriggling as she got comfy. She hadn't realised how tired she was, and soon she was asleep.

He drove home with just the relative quiet of the radio. It was odd, having Ely here. He’d been used to being alone here, just him and the little cat. Now she was here, she was real. He couldn’t quite believe it. When they got in, he parked up and got her stuff out, then opened the door to wake her up. 

“Ely?”

She stirred. "We there?”

“Yeah.”

She fumbled to unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped from the car, stretching before she shut the door. "That's got to have been quicker than thirty minutes."

"No, you were just asleep."

“Felt too quick.”

"Yeah, because you slept."

She huffed. “Take me to your mansion.”

"Fuck off, I'm not a millionaire anymore."

“How much do you earn?” She asked curiously. 

"More than I earned in the UK."

“Well, that tells me nothing.”

"500k." He mumbled under his breath.

She raised her eyebrows. “I was gonna offer to pay towards bills and stuff, but I don’t think I need to.”

"Shut up. I wouldn't let you anyway, because you're a guest."

“I know. You’ve never let me pay for anything.”

"Mmm, why should I? We're friends."

“Only friends?” She asked. 

"Well, I guess I don't know what we are."

She reached for his hand again. “Whatever you want to be.”

"I didn't think you wanted anything, and definitely not with me."

“I love you.”

"We should have this discussion properly later."

She nodded. “Okay. Whenever you want.”

"Sit down on the sofa, have some wine, talk things through. Better than walking to my apartment."

“I guess so.” It wasn’t like anyone knew them. 

"Besides, we're almost there."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah." They were soon outside the door, and Fao unlocked it and pushed it open before he cheekily grabbed Ely, carrying her bridal style over the threshold.

She screeched in surprise. “Fao!”

He laughed. "What? It's like An Officer and a Gentleman."

“I wanted to walk!”

"Well now you're in my arms." He told her with a grin, setting her down inside. "There. Where do you want your stuff? There's my room or the guest room."

Her cheeks were pink. “Uh, your room?”

"Sure. I'll dump your case there." He said, grabbing it and shutting the door before he took it to his room, laying it out on the bed. When he appeared again, he had a cat in his arms. 

She cooed, reaching out to scratch the cat behind the ear. He was slender and his fur was black - she thought he was gorgeous. 

"This is Raven."

“He’s beautiful.” She murmured. 

"I got him from a shelter, I needed some company."

“I’m sure you did.”

"He's a sweetie, and so friendly too."

She held out her arms for him. 

Fao passed the cat over, and he quickly settled into Ely's arms. "Tea?" He offered.

She nodded, though her eyes were on the cat now in her arms. "That sounds great."

He smiled and headed to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them. "Make yourself at home." He told her as the kettle boiled.

"Oh, I will." She said, and wandered off slowly. It was a nice apartment, exactly what she'd expect of him, and she stretched out on the sofa with Raven curled up on her belly.

With the tea made, he settled on the sofa next to her. "Sorry I took so long to reach out."

“It’s okay. You needed time to get settled.” She decided not to tell him she’d thought she’d never see him again. 

“I was scared of what might happen. With the investigation still going…”

“I know. But it’s all done with now.”

“I was worried something might happen, that you’d want me back. I know it’s daft.”

She shook her head and carefully sat up so she could lean against him. "As far as the police are concerned, you're dead. Your uncle has been charged with it.”

“I know, I know. But you know I’m still alive, and Chris does, and I have another friend… It was irrational fear."

She laced their fingers together. "I get it."

"I feel bad about what I did, I know it's a risk to your career."

"No one has to know who you are."

"Yeah. But talking to you... I was worried."

"Are you still worried?" She asked.

"Now you're here? Wouldn't change a thing. I trust you."

She beamed. "I was so nervous on the flight over."

"I was nervous in the airport." He admitted. "But I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too."

He sipped his tea, unsure of what to say.

"I'm really glad to be here." Ely murmured.

"It's nice having you."

"And this is a really nice place."

"Thanks. I was lucky to get it."

She smiled at him. "Though you could do with more cushions."

"You're just obsessed with cushions."

"And?"

"I'm living in a bachelor pad, what did you expect it was gonna be like?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is it really a bachelor pad while I'm here?"

"I suppose not. But it's still just me and the cat."

"I'll get some more cushions." She decided out loud. "Something that goes with the scheme in here. And you should wash your curtains."

"They're new!"

"You should still wash them!"

"I'm not fucking taking them down, they were a bitch to put up."

"I'll do it." She replied. "God knows I'll need something to do when you're at work.”

“I’ve taken time off."

She frowned. "Two weeks worth?”

“A week and a bit, then some days on call but not properly working."

"That's really nice of you," she said softly, "you can show me the sights.”

“I’ve not seen a lot of it myself. I thought we could be lazy and enjoy it."

"I'd like that.”

“We both deserve it.”

She leaned up to brush her lips over his jawline. It was nice to smell his aftershave again. "We do. But you can still show me about, if you want.”

“There’s some nice coffee shops around.”

"Where you hang out when you're not at work?”

“Yeah, when I’m not in bed with the cat.”

"Oh, you live the high life." She teased.

“Yeah, I know.”

Ely closed her eyes again, sighing with content. "I'm really glad that you've settled in. I wanted you to be happy.”

“I’m getting there. Moving was hard.”

"I know.”

“But I’m here now, and the rain reminds me of home.”

She couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it does.”

“I’m still the newbie at work, though.”

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I hope you're wowing them all.”

“Some are less keen than others, but you’re never going to be liked by everyone. It’s just life."

"Well, I like you.”

“Mmm, likewise.”

She was silent for a while, stroking Raven's soft fur and listening to his purring. She cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"We should talk about.... us.”

“Yeah. We should.” He murmured.

"I know you don't want to risk my job...." She trailed off. "But I love you. I really, really do.”

“I love you too.” He murmured. “Can we do this, though? Long distance?”

"It's worth a go, surely?”

“Yeah. It’s just…we’re 8 hours apart, and my hours are horrid. Do you think we can?”

"I think we can." She murmured. "It'll be hard, but I don't mind.”

“I want to try.”

"Then we can try." She replied softly.

“Lots of facetime calls.”

"As many as you want." She promised. 

“I’ll just stay up and we can talk before you go to work.”

"If that's what you want. I don't want you exhausting yourself.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“Then you can call me before I go to work.”

“It’ll be nice, to see you before work.”

“When I’m all sleepy and put my shirt on inside out?”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

“And you’ll be sleepy too.” She said. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

“Yeah. I’ll be in bed, probably.”

“Mmm, of course.”

“You know I like my bed.”

She smiled cheekily at him. “I like your bed too.”

“i know you do.”

“It’s comfy. Better. And you’re in it.”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“Though currently I have Arrow kicking me in the ribs.”

"Close enough."

She nodded a little. “He farts like you.”

"Oi!"

“What?”

"So rude."

“What you gonna do about it?”

"Might have to kiss you to shut you up."

She grinned at him. “Oh yeah?”

"Yeah. Not sure if I wanna disturb the cat, though."

“You can kiss me without disturbing him.”

"I suppose I can." He murmured, twisting to kiss her gently.

She kissed him back, smiling softly against his lips. 

When he pulled away, he was smiling. "Do you... Do you want something serious?"

“If you do.” She replied. She didn’t want to push him. 

"I think I do. It's just... Before, you said you didn't want anything, just sex."

“That was before. It was months and months ago.” She reminded him. “Now, I want more. I’m happy with you.”

"Are you sure?"

“Of course I’m sure.”

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa, though it wasn't long after eating their dinner that Ely's jetlag started to catch up with her. She must have dozed off, because she was stirred by Fao and he helped her to the bed. After a shower to freshen herself up, she immediately found his pyjamas and stole a pair.

He smiled, stretching out in bed next to her. “You’re definitely making yourself at home.”

She turned to face him as she messily plaited her hair. "I have one of your hoodies at home, though it doesn't smell of you any more." She admitted.

“Should have bought it with you. I’d have worn it and you could have taken it home again.”

“I’ll just take something else.”

“Oi!”

She tied her hair and laid down. “You’d deny me?”

“Never. You should have asked me to plait your hair for you, I’ll always do it.”

“I’m just gonna wash it in the morning.” She replied. 

“I’ll still plait it.” He replied, reaching out for her.

She cuddled up to him. “I know. You can do it so much better than me.”

“Well, these hands are my living.’

“I know. They saved my life.”

"Yeah. Sorry for putting you in that position in the first place."

She shrugged. “I forgive you.”

"I never thought you'd end up on my case."

“It’s all over now.” She murmured. “We don’t have to think about it.”

"Sorry."

“We can just be happy.”

"Yeah. Got used to my proper surname yet?"

She shook her head. “Not really.”

"Takes time, I suppose. I answer to both anyway."

“That’s helpful.”

"I was Callahan all the years I've known you."

“It suits you.”

"Thanks. But since I'm here anew I didn't see the point in a fake name."

She hummed. “I’ll get used to it.”

"It's a famous name where you're from." He said with a grin, kissing her. 

She laughed, cupping his face. When she pulled away she was smiling. “So you’re a celebrity?”

"Hmmm, I think infamous is the best word for it."

“I agree.” She said, brushing his hair from his face. 

"And now look at me."

“Mmm, head of CT. You’re amazing.”

"I try to be. Still not sure why they gave me that job."

“Because you’re perfect for it.”

"I don't really have the experience."

She shrugged. “They must think differently.”

"I suppose. Maybe they'll fire me soon." He murmured.

"Oh, don't think like that."

"Ah, I can't help it."

"You're not gonna get fired." She assured him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

He laughed. "Alright. If you say so."

"I do say so." She said firmly. "You're so good at your job."

"You've not really seen me work."

"And?" She replied, draping an arm over his chest and carefully resting her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't be alive without you. That qualifies me."

"I suppose it does." He murmured. "And I'm really glad you're alive. How have you been?"

"I've been good. No takeaways for me."

"No pain or anything? You shouldn't have been working when you made those arrests. I hope you took time for yourself once the case was done."

"I was forced to," she admitted, "I got a right bollocking. Deserved it, of course."

"Good. And you did all your rehab?"

"Yeah. Kept thinking of you telling me off."

"Good. After you left, I was worried."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Good. And you'll tell me if you start feeling not fine, yeah?" He pulled her closer.

"Of course I will. You'd tell me off otherwise."

"I would." He murmured. His phone pinged, and he reached for it. It was a text from a colleague about the charity gala at the end of the week. "Shit."

She frowned. "What is it? Do you have to go to work?"

"No, uh, but it is work related. Hospitals work differently here than the UK and we're hosting this charity fundraiser thing and I totally fucked up the dates. I thought it was in a few weeks but it's this Friday."

"You can go, it's okay."

"It's gonna be all night. Will you come with me?"

“If you want me to.”

"It'll be nice to have some company. Everyone else seems to be dating someone."

She smiled. “You’re dating someone now. You can show me off.”

"I can. Can't wait. I don't suppose you bought any posh dresses with you, though."

Ely shook her head. “None.”

"Shopping it is, then."

“We’ll have to. You have a suit?”

“Of course I do. What kind of question is that, eh?”

“You’d lost everything!” She responded. “You might not have bought one yet.”

“Of course I bought one. First thing I did. I had job interviews, after all.”

“Mmm, I suppose.”

“I needed it. And then I bought loads of others I didn’t need.”

She grinned up at him. “I love a man in a suit.”

“I know.”

“You’ll have to show me them. I can help you choose the best one.”

“Mmm, tomorrow. I’m surprised you’re not asleep already.”

“Looking at you keeps me awake.”

That made him laugh. “Because I’m so horrendously ugly?”

“Because you’re so amazingly good-looking!”

“Keeps you horny?” He purred, shifting onto his side. His hand wandered between them, settling on the top of her thigh.

She hummed. “Yeah. Kept thinking of you....” those long nights where she’d been alone and needy, had closed her eyes and imagined the ghost of his lips on her skin. 

"Oh, you did?"

“Yeah. After I knew you were okay.” Before that, she’d been too heavy in grief. After, however, had been a different story. 

He grinned. "Well, perhaps I should treat you to the real me."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah. Make the journey worth it."

“We have two weeks.” She reminded him. 

"And? I've not seen you in months."

“Have you thought of me?” She asked, grazing her fingers over his collarbone. 

"God, so much." He replied. "It's still weird, sleeping alone."

“We don’t have to for now.”

“We don’t.” He purred, moving to straddle her.

She laughed, resting her hands on his hips. “We can pretend.”

He leaned down to kiss her, pushing his hair out of his face.

She sighed as she returned his kiss, arching her back upwards. 

He soon settled between her legs, promising her everything. He took her apart, licking and sucking at her until she was murmuring his name, cumming against him. But when he sat up to take things further, she didn’t answer him. She was asleep, lost to the jet lag. Smiling fondly, he took care of himself then settled down to sleep next to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ely woke up feeling like the night had flashed by in a blink. She stirred late, rolling over to press herself against the warm body in her bed.

He hummed, holding her close. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yeah. Don't feel as shitty now."

"I'm glad. Last night I seemed to be too much man for you."

She flushed bright red. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" She couldn't remember much.

"Yeah, you did. Right after you came."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. We've got the next few weeks to enjoy ourselves."

She hummed. "Yeah. I'm still sorry, though."

"I know you are. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

"I don't remember much of last night." She admitted.

"Because you were half asleep."

"I had a ten hour flight!"

"I'm not holding it against you! Just stating the facts!"

“I’ll make it up to you.” She promised. “I’ll treat you tonight.”

"I'm sure we'll sort something out."

“Is there a plan for today?”

"Nope. Bed?"

“Sounds good to me.”

"A good day is a day where I don't have to put my leg on much."

“So no suits?” She asked. 

"Maybe later."

She stretched out her stiff muscles. “I’ll need to look for a dress.”

"Yeah. You've got until the end of the week though."

“Dress shopping takes forever.”

"Can't moan if I complain. I fucked up the best leg I had during my theatrics and the rest aren't quite right. I keep meaning to see someone but never get round to it."

“You should go see someone.” She urged. 

"I know, but it's time. Plus I don't actually know of anyone here."

“You’re capable of researching, aren’t you?” She teased lightly. 

"Yeah. I miss my old guy."

She stayed quiet. That life was far behind him. He could never go back. Just as she could never tell anyone that he lived. 

"One of those things you don't think about." He murmured. 

“I know.” She said softly. 

"Someone at work might know someone, but..." He trailed off. "I'm keen they don't know about it."

“Those long shifts must be awful.”

"It's tough."

She rubbed his arm. “You’re strong.”

He smiled. "I try. I'll find someone, promise. It doesn't bother me anymore, it's been 16 odd years. Soon I'll have been living as an amputee for longer than I wasn't one. But I don't want people at work to think less of me, to pity me."

“Like they would. I didn’t, did I?”

"That's not the point."

“No one would pity you. You can be scary.”

"I just hate the soft looks from the nurses and people forever telling me to sit down."

She rubbed his arm again. “Then tell them how you want to be treated.”

"Oh, they never listen. It's easier if they don't know."

“If you say so. Just remember they might find out in a way you don’t want them to.”

"Like what?"

She shrugged. “I dunno. You fall over in the locker room and it falls off?”

"Unlikely."

“Doesn’t mean it can’t happen.”

"It doesn't just fall off, though. It's fine, I'd rather they didn't know. I'm sure my resident will find out soon enough, and maybe a couple of close colleagues, but that's it. You know I like it to stay that way."

She leaned up to kiss him. “I know.”

"I'd rather everyone didn't know my business." He mumbled, cuddling closer. "I suppose that comes with my past, though."

“Probably.”

"I'm just a private guy."

"Except with me."

"You're different."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're special."

She beamed at him. "I must be."

"You really are."

"I'm not really."

"You are."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so daft."

"I'm not. I'm the best."

"I didn't deny that, did I?”

“I’m very intelligent!”

“I know, I know.” She said. 

Fao gave her his credit card later that day and told her to browse some stores online and buy a few dresses. He was a bit of a hindrance as she looked at different dresses, either picking out terrible ones or ones that they both knew wouldn't stay on for longer than five minutes. He made her pay for next day delivery as well, and when they came she tried them all on for him. She wanted his opinion more than anything, even if his dark gaze meant they failed at choosing one.

But she'd chosen one by Friday afternoon, and took her time getting ready - Fao was unfortunately at work, having been called in, but it meant she'd didn't get distracted. The dress she chose was a rich burgundy, beautifully pleated and floor length. It had a halter neck, and exposed the perfect amount of skin of her back and shoulders. It was, frankly, perfect for the gala, without being too overstated. She wore some simple black heels with it, and carried a little black clutch. Over the top she'd put a coat on, and she carried Fao's suit for him. Before she got into the cab she text him to let him know she was on her way, and hoped that he wasn't in a surgery.

He was just leaving the OR when his phone pinged, and he saw the text from Ely. Smiling, he went about his ward rounds, checking on earlier patients and ensuring their care plans were up to scratch. He then headed to the lounge, pouring himself a coffee whilst he waited for her - he'd been up early, and it was going to be a long night. 

It took her a while to find the attendings' lounge, given she'd never been there before, and when she got there the door was shut. Feeling a little awkward, she knocked on the door, unsure who was in before she opened it and peered her head around to see Fao on his own with a coffee.

He looked up with a smile. "Hi, gorgeous."

She blushed. "Hey. I have your suit."

"You're a star." He praised. "You can come in, y'know. You're not going to be struck down for crossing the threshold."

"I don't work here." She said, as if they explained everything.

"And?" He asked. "You're with me, it's fine."

She nodded, and then stepped hesitantly inside. She felt like she was trespassing, and she tried not to rush over to the sofa.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry I had to leave you, though."

She shrugged. "It happens, I understand." She said, taking in the sight of his dark blue scrubs and the white overcoat, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his inked forearms.

"Still a pain." He murmured in response, reaching for his coffee. 

"I suppose so. It was kinda nice to have it to myself, though."

"You mean so I wouldn't jump you whilst you were getting dressed." He teased. 

"Exactly!"

"You're so boring."

She rolled her eyes. "If you had your way we'd never get to the gala.”

“We’d get there, we’d just be late.” He replied with a grin. 

"We'd be really late.”

“That may be so.” He murmured, standing up. “But since you’re here, I suppose we should be on time.”

She smiled. "Yeah. Are you off the clock now?”

“Yeah. I should change."

She held out the suit for him. "Go on then. Though I like the uniform.”

“Of course you do.” He replied with a grin, taking the suit from her. He hung it with his stuff, then shrugged off his coat. “God, though. These damn Americans and their coats.”

"You don't like them?”

“They’re irritating. Half the time it’s left in my office.”

She laughed a little. "It looks good on you."

"That's about all it's good for." He grumbled, pulling his top over his head. 

"You should bring it home." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe a clean one."

"Well, I don't want one covered in blood."

"Of course you don't." He replied, ditching his shoes and bottoms, leaving him just in his boxers. He reached over for his suit, shrugging on the shirt.

She snuck up behind him and slapped his ass. "A clean one is definitely better. Just the coat, mind you."

He yelped. "God, and you say I'm bad!"

"I'm admiring you!"

"You're terrible." He retorted, pulling out his trousers to carefully put them on. His suit was a dark grey with a dark red lining, and he was careful to tuck the shirt into the waistband of his trousers.

Ely wasn't sure if it was talent or if Fao was unnaturally blessed, but he always seemed to look good. In scrubs, in suits, and even when she'd arrested him he'd looked good in the standard prison tracksuit. She could let herself enjoy it now, especially because this suit just looked so damn good.

"I found that red tie to match." She murmured, on her tiptoes behind him.

"You did?" He asked, twisting to half look at her.

"Of course I did."

"You're amazing." He purred, reaching for the tie she'd mentioned. "You want to do the honours?"

"Mmm, yeah. Gotta make sure you look dashing."

"Yeah. I've got money to earn." He murmured, turning to face her.

She smiled, taking the tie and leaning up to tie it neatly. She smoothed the material down once she was finished, and slid her arms around his neck. "There. You look so handsome."

"Mmmm, thank you. I've got to look perfect for my beautiful date." He replied, reaching to shrug on his waistcoat.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't even see my dress."

"I can see a bit of it. And you're beautiful in anything you wear."

She helped the waistcoat sit perfectly. "You're daft."

"I only tell the truth." He replied.

"Mmm, if you say so."

"I do." He replied, reaching for his jacket, though he didn't put it on. Instead, he kissed her.

It surprised her, but she pressed herself against him to kiss him back.

He smiled into the kiss, and once he pulled back he frowned. "Shit, I probably fucked up your lipstick."

She wiped her thumb around the edges of her lips. "Do I look okay?”

“Yeah. There’s a bathroom through that door, if you wanna go check yourself?”

"I trust you." She replied. "You wouldn't lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t. Not anymore.”

"Shall we get on our way?" She asked.

“Yeah, we should. I think people are already there.”

"While you've been hard at work." She said warmly, and linked their arms together.

“Indeed I have. Some people will be later, though. It’s fine. We’re all busy.”

"Are you driving?”

“Thought I might as well. Technically I’m on call tonight, so I can’t drink.”

"Mmm, okay. I'll try not to embarrass you." She promised.

“You probably will. But it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

She curled her fingers around his arm, feeling the muscle underneath. "I don't want to feel like shit tomorrow, so I'll only have a couple."

"You're cute when you're drunk."

"I don't want to show you up in front of your colleagues."

"Then we'll both be sensible." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"You might have to remind me of that later."

"I'm sure I will." He told her, reaching for his coat and leading her out of the room. 

"I hope there's food, I'm hungry."

"There's always food."

She smiled. "Not as good as yours."

"Oh, I don't know about that. We have a pretty good caterer."

"I love your cooking." She said softly. "Even if I can't have the fun stuff."

"You can sometimes. Just not always."

"Yeah, so no takeaways at work."

"Exactly. Unless, of course, you fancy another heart attack."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm good, I promise.”

“Good.”

"Even if it is hard to resist the pizza nights.”

“I know. Hard for me too.”

"You haven't had a heart attack." She reminded him.

“No, but I have to practice what I preach.”

"No one would know." She teased.

“That’s not the point! I’m not keen to have a heart attack too, either!”

She squeezed her fingers around his arm reassuringly. "I know. I wouldn't be able to save you like you saved me.”

He hummed. “I wouldn’t expect you to. Besides, I’ve almost died once before and it wasn’t pleasant.”

"And you faked a death." She whispered.

“That doesn’t count, I didn’t actually die. Just sprained my wrist and broke a couple of ribs.”

"Still made me sad.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Good job you weren’t around when I was actually ill.”

"No doubt you'll do something stupid at some point." She said.

“I don’t plan on it.”

"You never do." She said, reaching out to press the button for the lift. She didn't fancy walking down all the stairs in her heels.

“Mmm, I try to avoid it.”

She kissed his cheek. "Trouble finds you.”

“I know. I seem to have a knack for finding it.”

"Maybe it's like magnetism.”

“Probably.”

The lift came and the doors slid open. Ely stepped inside, pulling him with her. They had it to themselves.

"You attract people, too." She told him.

“Certainly attract you.”

She giggled. "Of course you do, have you seen yourself? I don't know if we'll stay for long…"

“We have to!”

"We don't have to stay the whole night." She pointed out. 

“We should.”

"What if I get tired?" She asked, looking up at him.

“Then we might have to go home.”

“And if I.....” She trailed off, her voice low. 

"Get needy?"

“Mmm, yeah. Quickie?”

"Perhaps. Or maybe I'll just make you wait."

She whined. “That’s mean. Like when you used my own handcuffs against me.”

"That was glorious, you can't complain."

“It was still mean.”

"It was ingenious."

She slapped his arm. “You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you? You were a big bad wolf and you had a cop restrained with her own cuffs as she screamed your name.” She could remember that night vividly. 

"Yeah. It was fun."

“Maybe we could do it again.”

"I'm no big bad wolf now."

“You’re my big bad wolf.” She replied as the lift ground to a halt. 

"Aw, cute. I've still got my tattoo, I suppose."

She stepped out of the lift, taking him with her. “You do. Have you told anyone about me, or are we going to break some hearts?”

"We're going to break so many hearts, love."

“Is everyone lusting after you?”

"Of course. You've seen me."

“I guess I’m lucky.”

"Very lucky."

“Even if I spend tonight shooing drunk girls away.” She joked. 

"It won't be that bad."

“You’re gorgeous.” She reminded him. 

"Yeah, but this is for charity. People should be semi respectful."

“They’ll still be all over you.”

"Maybe, but as you've said, I can look scary when I want to."

“Oh, so we’re just gonna sit in a corner with you scowling at everyone?”

"Maybe."

She laughed. “You’re terrible.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She looked around the car park. "Where have you parked?" She secretly hoped he'd brought his fast car - just so they could show it off.

“Not far. Having one leg has it’s perks.” He replied, leading her over to the car - it was the fast one, a brand new Ferrari that shined under the car park lights.

Even though she wasn't the sort of person who knew much about cars - the word 'petrolhead' was brought to mind - Ely could admit that his car was beautiful. She smiled softly. 

"Why black?”

“Why not? I think it looks better than red. Less obnoxious.”

She hummed. "Red is the classic though, isn't it?”

“Yeah, but why be the same as everyone else?”

"I suppose." She agreed. "And black is classy.”

“Exactly.” 

"You're definitely showing off.”

“Of course I am.” He told her, opening the passenger door for her to get in.

She slipped elegantly in, resting her clutch in her lap and buckled herself in. "Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, mademoiselle.” 

"You never taught me any French." She replied softly. "Only the dirty stuff.”

“We were too busy when we were in France."

"Maybe we should go again.”

“We’d have to find a nice hotel.” He murmured, getting into the driver’s side and starting the engine.

"I'm sure we could find one.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we can. Not as nice as my apartment, though.”

She rolled her eyes as she checked her lipstick in the mirror. Their kiss had lessened the pigment, and she pulled the lipstick out of her bag to carefully reapply it. 

"You're the head of CT at an amazing hospital. I'm sure you get paid enough to buy another one.”

“I’ve not had a full year’s salary yet. I can’t just go about buying apartments!”

"I'm not saying we have to go straight away!" She replied, pouting to make sure her lipstick was perfect. "I'm just saying you can."

"In a couple of years. That apartment was millions."

"Well, you don't have to get one quite like that."

"What's the point? I may as well just wait."

"If that's what you want. But we could go for a holiday, too."

"Mmm, down south?"

"Wherever you want.”

“Good wine down south. But it’s a long flight from here.”

"I know." She agreed. "We could try a different state? It's big enough.”

He laughed. “California?”

"Sounds good to me. You can surprise me."

"Next time I can get time off work I'll look into it, yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just let me know when."

"Of course."

She put her lipstick away. "You know what my work is like. I'll need plenty of time.”

“Yeah, I know.”

"Are we nearly there?”

“Uh, fifteen minutes or so.”

"Why is America so big?" She whined.

“Shut up, this is just Seattle.”

"Yeah, and it's massive.”

“Hardly. Be thankful I didn’t settle in Texas.”

She shrugged. "I don't know my geography."

"God, Ely."

"What?" She asked. "I just have to know the roads in my area!"

He rolled his eyes, though she wouldn't be able to see. "Fifteen minutes isn't far."

"Well, no, but I'm hungry."

Ely ate plenty once they were at the charity gala, and stuck to only a couple of alcoholic drinks that she nursed for a while. It was nice, to be introduced to Fao's friends and colleagues, especially on his arm. The rest of her holiday in Seattle was lovely too, now that they'd sorted out what was going on between them. It was on her last full day with him that she became particularly clingy, always touching him in some way. She really didn't want to leave and get back to the rat race, where she couldn't tell anyone about him. This was a different world. She was all but pressed up against him on the sofa, and in the evening she draped herself over him in bed, getting as close as she could and gradually fighting sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

He was reading, the bedroom bathed in the soft gold glow of his bedside light. Whilst one hand held his book, the other played with her hair, occasionally moving away to turn his page. A comfortable silence had settled over them, the kind of silence that fell between two people who didn't need words any more. 

Ely shifted, adjusting her position as her leg started to tingle and go numb. 

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow." She murmured quietly.

He hummed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"It doesn't feel like home any more."

He was still reading. "Nonsense. What about Arrow? Bet you've missed him."

“Yeah, but....” she paused, breathing in the lingering hint of his aftershave. “Things are different now.”

"Yeah, a lot has changed."

“These past two weeks....” Ely trailed off. She couldn’t put how she felt into words. 

"They've been incredible."

She looked up at him. “So I don’t wanna go back. Don’t wanna sleep on my own.”

"You can come back soon."

“Not soon enough.”

"Yeah. Would be great if you could stay, but that's just not gonna happen."

She sighed heavily. “Promise you’ll ring me?”

"Of course I'll ring you."

"I just don't wanna go."

"I know. If I can get time off I can come to you, I'll just have to stay at home and not go out."

Ely sighed again. "Only if you want to. I don't want to put you in danger."

"It'd be worth it to see you."

"If you wanna."

"We'll work something out. Maybe I'll dye my hair."

She laughed a little. "What colour? Purple?"

"Don't be daft." He teased, putting his book down.

"Well, what colour?"

"I don't know, something natural."

“Black?"

“Too close to my hair now.”

“I don’t know if you’d suit blonde.” She murmured. 

“Me neither. We’ll sort something.”

“I’ll come over as soon as I can.”

He sighed, stretching out a little and taking his glasses off. “I wish you didn’t have to leave, I really do. Imagine if you could stay.”

“That would be amazing.” She agreed. 

“I could keep you here in my bed…”

She slapped him playfully. “You’d keep me captive?!”

“Maybe.”

“I’d be a sex slave.” She complained. 

“And?”

“What if I get bored?” She asked. 

“Of my cock? Impossible.”

She laughed. “You’re so arrogant. I’d go insane in here all the time.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t."

“I would. I need stuff to do.”

“Isn’t sex enough? We could do the whole karma sutra.”

That made her snort. “You’d have to work, y’know.”

“Mmm, but I could leave you all tied up for me.”

“I’d go numb!” She protested. “And I wouldn’t be able to go to the loo.”

“We could make arrangements…”

“And food?” She asked. 

“I’ll feed you before I leave and when I get home. Like the cat.”

“That’s shit.”

"Nah, you'd like it really."

She ran her fingers over his chest. “To begin with. But you know I’d get bored. Why else do you think I went back to work so quickly after my heart attack?”

“Because you’re a terrible, terrible patient?”

"Because I was bored." She replied. "I need to be doing stuff.”

“You’re terrible.”

"I'm not!”

“You are.” He was grinning, still playing with her hair. 

She looked up at him again. "I'm not. You're terrible for wanting to keep me prisoner.”

“Oh, you know I’m terrible. Arrested me twice.”

"I know. You're a bad, bad man.”

“Mmm, I’m the big bad wolf.”

She grinned coyly. "I'm surprised you haven't devoured me.”

“You’re my little doe.”

"Wolves eat does.”

“I’m saving you. Keeping you all to myself before you run away.”

"I'm not running away.”

“You’re abandoning me and going back to London.”

She hummed sympathetically. "I have to go back.”

“I know. I just wanna come home to you.”

"I'd love that."

"I never really got to do it back in London either."

She continued to stroke her hand over his chest. "It wasn't proper.”

“I want things to be proper.”

"So do I.”

“Would be nice.”

She shuffled a little. "Next time I come over, you can go to work and come home to me.”

“Yeah.”

"And maybe I'll be waiting in bed for you.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

She pushed some hair from his face. "I know you do. I can feel that you do, you horny bastard.”

“Mmm, sorry.”

"Do you even have a brain?" She teased.

“Obviously. I managed loads of men and had a successful career at the same time!”

"I think your brain is in your cock.”

“Not true!”

Ely shuffled again, so she could look up at him easier. Her leg was draped over his waist, and she carefully rolled her hips.

"Definitely true." She replied.

“Oh, sod off.” He groaned.

“No!"

“Wanna do something about it?”

“Mmm, it is our last night together.” She mused. 

“It is.”

“We should make the most of it.” It meant she could be awake longer. She didn’t want to sleep. 

"We should."

“Before we’re millions of miles apart.”

"Not quite millions."

“It’ll feel like it.” She replied. 

"Yeah."

“I’ll have Arrow,” she said softly, “and he reminds me of you.”

"Because he was my dog."

“Exactly. Even if he does squish me half the time.”

"You like it. He's a big teddy bear." He told her, though his hands wandered. 

“He is. Just like you.”

"Definitely is."

She wiggled her hips again, pushing them against him. "Though I think I love you a little bit more."

He groaned again. "Fuckin' hope so."

She laughed, and moved to straddle him properly, her hands flat on his chest. "You're so easy to wind up."

"You know how to press my buttons. I'm a simple man."

Ely grinned, rolling her hips. "It's easy."

"Well, that's me." He gripped her hips firmly, fingers digging in. 

"You just gonna hold me still?" She asked. "That's boring.”

“Just letting you know who’s boss.”

"Not sure it's working.”

He laughed, rolling his hips up against her.

That made her groan and she arched her back, letting her head fall back.

“Now who’s boss, eh?”

She looked back down at him, clawing back her dignity. "I still am." She replied, and leaned down to suck a nipple into her mouth.

He groaned, letting out a shuddering breath. “Fuck.”

She laughed. "Did you like that?"

He nodded quickly, his hands moving to slip under her shirt.

"Did I say you could do that?" She asked, and turned her attention to his other nipple.

"Like that, is it?" He murmured. 

She looked up at him. "Maybe."

His hands fell away from her, and he arched his back, pressing his hands against the headboard of the bed. 

"Although," she said slowly, trailing kisses down his chest, "maybe I want you to take control."

"You seem to be doing perfectly well on your own." He purred, rolling his hips again. 

"I can't fuck my own brains out though, can I?"

"Could do a pretty good job."

"Not as good as you could do.”

He laughed. “Thought you liked having me at your mercy.”

She shrugged. "I do. But I like being fucked within an inch of my life better."

He rolled his eyes then rolled them over so he was on top of her. "Better?"

She stretched out. "Mmm, yeah.”

“Of course it is.”

"It's our last night together," she purred, "I want something to remember.”

“I’ll give you something to remember.” He purred.

And she definitely got what she asked for. Passion oozed in every move, almost like a declaration of love itself. He gave her everything she asked for and more, until she could barely speak, until she clung to him and gave in again and again.

Sweaty and sated, with a hoarse voice, she rolled onto her side to look at him. 

"I wanna move."

Half asleep, Fao twisted to look at her. "Move where? Somewhere else in London?"

She shook her head. "Here."

"Here? What about your job? Your family?"

"I wanna be with you." She murmured. 

“But Ely, it’s not that simple. You won’t be able to find police work here without citizenship, even I don’t have that right now. Your mum will miss you so much, don’t just up sticks and move just for me.”

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I miss you. Wanna be with you, don't wanna go back.”

“I know, I miss you like crazy. But I’m worried you’re going to lose out if you come here. What will you do for work if you can’t work for the police?”

"Dunno. Just know I wanna be with you.”

“Sure that’s not just the orgasm talking?”

"Mmmhmmm." She hummed. "I love you.”

“We can talk about it, yeah?”

“Yeah."

“I’d love to come home to you every night but I want you to be happy.”

"I know." She replied softly. "I think I could be happy with you.”

“You love your work.”

"I love you too.”

“I know.”

She hummed to herself. "Leaving you is gonna be awful."

"Yeah, it's gonna be really hard."

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"It's okay. Getting time off work is hard, I know that. If you're really serious about moving we can look into getting you a visa and stuff."

Ely knew she shouldn’t make rash decisions. But the past two weeks with Fao had been the happiest in a long time. Her mother would understand. She’d just have to look at all the legalities. 

“Yeah, we can,” she agreed, “I’m probably moving too fast.”

"We've known each other for years."

“That’s not the same.”

"It's not like we're rushing into a brand new relationship having just met."

“That’s true.” She agreed. “I really wanna be with you. I just don’t know what I’d do if I couldn't be a detective.”

"I suppose that's the barrier, then."

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” It had been her life since she finished university. What else could she do?

“You could come over and get another degree?”

She hummed. “I could. That would keep me busy.”

“It would. Student visa is probably easier to get.”

“Could you support me long term?” She asked. 

“Yeah, easily.”

“That’s alright then.”

“You could do whatever you want to.”

She smiled. “I could.”

"Any ideas?"

“Not yet. You fucked my brains out.”

"You've got ages to think." He murmured, yawning. 

“Can think on the plane.”

"You can. Could request a prospectus from the university?"

She hummed. “Yeah. Might as well have a look through.”

"I'm sure they do all sorts."

“I’ll ask for one.”

"Mmm. Shall we sleep?"

“I don’t wanna.” She admitted. 

"Me too, but I actually wanna say goodnight to you before I just pass out."

She laughed quietly. “Okay. Goodnight, I love you.”

"Goodnight, I love you too." He said thickly.

They fell asleep cuddled up to each-other, Fao snoring within minutes of closing his eyes. When he woke he didn't want to move, cuddling closer to Ely until they absolutely had to get up. They spent the day cuddling and being cute before he had to drive her to the airport. He was really going to miss her. 

Ely couldn’t deny that she was sniffing as they drove through Seattle’s streets. She let Fao carry her suitcase until they got into the airport, and once she’d checked in she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

He held her close, face pressed into the base of her neck. "Gonna really miss you." He murmured, voice muffled.

“Gonna miss you too.” She told him, breathing deep. She’d taken one of his hoodies, and the sleeves case over her hands. “I’ll ring you as soon as I land.”

"Yeah. Let me know when you're home safe."

“I will do.” She promised. 

"Good. Have a good flight."

She let out a little laugh. “I’ll try.” She said, pulling away and lifting his head from her shoulder to kiss him sweetly. 

He smiled softly at her, as they pulled away from the kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she said, “don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll try. No promises.”

She kissed him again, and then stood back. “I love you.” She repeated. 

“Talk to you later.” He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She nodded, and forced herself to turn around and walk away. It was the hardest thing she’d ever done. 

He stood there for a while, just watching her go, then forced himself to head back to the car. He had work the next morning, he should go and tidy the flat. At least it would keep him busy.

As she walked away, tears pricked at her eyes. In the end, Ely hid in a toilet stall to get her tears out before she continued on her way. The flight was long but she slept through most of it - Fao had insisted she was upgraded to first class. The jet lag was still horrendous, and she took a couple of days off before she went back to work. 

It was hard without Ely, getting used to sleeping alone. Working helped, though, kept his mind busy, and they talked as often as they could. He also finally managed to see a prosthetist and sort out his crappy leg, though it would take time for everything to work out. 

After a long night shift, Fao was catching up on sleep, curled up in bed with the cat on his chest when he heard someone knocking on his door. Confused, he hauled himself out of bed, fumbling to get his leg on, and padded to the door to open it. 

He wasn't expecting to see Ollie on the other side. 

"Valentine? What the fuck?!"

Ollie gave him a shit-eating grin. “It’s nice to see you too, Blackwood.”

"Come in, Jesus. You shouldn't be here!" He hissed, stepping back to let him inside.

“Why not? I’m law-abiding now.”

"Not the point." He replied, shutting the door behind them. "Can I get you a drink?"

“Like I’d say no.” Ollie replied, toeing his shoes off. 

"Alcohol?"

“Depends what you’re having. You look half dead.”

"I just woke up. Coffee then?"

“Perfect.” Was the reply, and Ollie advanced into the main room to sit on the sofa. 

Fao nodded and made coffee for the both of them. Sitting down on the sofa, he passed Ollie his mug and snapped his fingers for the cat to join them. 

Ollie laughed. “Trained him as well as Arrow.”

"He's an attention whore." Fao replied, scratching the cat's ears. "How's things? Settled? Law abiding?"

“Definitely settled. So much that Jacob’s started talking about marriage,” he said, clearly amused but happy, “won’t shut his mouth.”

"Oh, you big sap."

“What? You’ve seen that face he pulls, like a kicked puppy. How could I say no?”

"Well, I know I wouldn't say no to him. You both working?"

Ollie nodded. “Yeah. It took time.”

"Yeah. I suppose you had a couple of months longer than me."

"I did. Haven't done anything illegal at all."

"Proud of you." Fao teased. 

He sipped his coffee, stretching out his legs at the same time. "What about you?"

"Enjoying life after death. Good job, nice apartment, cat..." He chose not to mention Ely. 

"I'm happy for you. You deserve this."

"Well, that's not true."

"Oh, you do. A peaceful life? After being arrested by that bitch?" He replied. "You deserve it. Are you a surgeon again?"

"Yeah, I've got an amazing job in one of the top hospitals in the country. But... I got us all into this mess. I should be in prison with Chris."

"Don't be stupid. We chose to do it, we knew the risks."

"I was the one to let Ely into my house. Shouldn't have trusted her."

"It happened." He replied. "There's no use thinking about it now."

"You're too nice to me, Valentine." He grumbled affectionately. "Where have you settled with your fiancé, then? Somewhere here in the US?"

"Canada. British Columbia, which is how I got here so easily."

"Oh, BC. Nice. How did you find me?"

"Magic." Ollie joked. "Funnily enough, you've made quite a name for yourself already. Head of CT at Grey Sloan Memorial? Of course I've heard of you. It was just a matter of finding out where you live."

"So you knew what I was doing for work, why bother asking?!" Fao asked playfully, slapping his thigh. "Do even want to know how you got my address?"

"No, you don't. I have my tricks."

"And I'm meant to believe you haven't done anything illegal? Come off it, Valentine."

"I'm good!" He protested.

“Yeah, yeah.”

"So, I may have hacked into a government database to find you…."

“Ollie!”

He shrugged. "I was careful. It's fine.”

“Honestly, I don’t care if you’re arrested anymore. You don’t work for me."

"Oh, so I'm not your friend either? I'll just be on my way out." He said, and pretended to start standing up.

“You can be my friend in prison. Sit down, you fucker.”

He laughed and sat back down. "You've missed me, I know it.”

“Of course I’ve missed you, idiot.”

"No need any more.”

“No. We can see each other again now, properly. You can bring Jacob next time, eh?”

He nodded. "I will do.”

“Good. You enjoying your work?”

"Definitely. Jacob is working too.”

“What’s he doing now?”

Ollie grinned. "He's a personal trainer.”

“Oh, nice. I bet you’re enjoying that.”

"Of course I am!”

“You’ve always liked him hot and sweaty.”

He shrugged. "You can't blame me.”

“I seem to recall you liking me the same way.”

"You still can't blame me.”

“I suppose not.”

He leaned back. "So we're all doing well. Anyone on the scene yet?”

“Uh, no. Focusing on work.” Blatant lie, but Ollie didn’t have to know.

"No one at all?" Ollie asked. "That's boring.”

“I’ve been laying low. Still kinda hurting after Ely.”

He was sympathetic, and rubbed his hand on his friend's knee. "You fell for her, didn't you?”

“Yeah.”

"What a bitch.”

Fao sighed, leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll find someone in the end. Hard, when nobody can know what I used to do, what I used to be.”

"I'd say it isn't hard. You don't have to tell them."

"I'd be living a lie."

He shrugged. "You'll find someone."

"Maybe." Fao knew if he didn't have Ely he wouldn't have anyone. He couldn't live a lie again.

"I know you will.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

"Of course you will!" He protested. "You're gorgeous.”

“You’re biased.”

"I'm honest."

"Biased, we used to fuck."

Ollie scoffed. “That means nothing. You’re still gorgeous.”

"You're not gonna admit to fucking someone ugly."


	22. Chapter 22

They argued for some time, and Ollie stayed the night. The next day he was gone back to his boyfriend, and life went on. Ely was back at work, with the long nights and shit tea to keep her company. They were now on the trail of a stone cold murderer, someone who was kidnapping young girls and mutilating then in a ripper-esque style. They’d had three bodies in as many weeks, turning up in a biffa bin, outside a well-known seedy bar and on a country road just out of town. All had had their breasts removed and their genitalia mutilated, though one appeared to have been killed hanging upside down, such was the lack of blood in her body. 

All in all, it was the stuff of nightmares. She hadn’t seen her bed in two days, and Arrow was living in her office with her. The hours ticked by before her dry eyes, and she was nodding off onto her desk when her personal phone began to ring. 

She didn’t look at the time, just that it was Fao. She answered, fumbling a little. It was nice to see his face. 

“Hey.” She answered with a yawn. 

"Morning, gorgeous." He murmured, smiling. 

“It’s morning?”

"For you, yeah. I've just got into bed. Are you at work?"

She nodded. “Unfortunately.”

"God. Have you eaten?"

She paused, and smiled sheepishly. “I had something earlier.” Twelve hours earlier. He didn’t need to know.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? When?"

“Earlier.” She repeated. 

"That's not what I asked."

“Ten hours ago?” She murmured. “Something like that.”

"Ely!"

“What?” She asked. “It’s.... half six in the morning.”

"Go and get some food. I'll wait."

“It’s too early to eat. I’m not hungry.”

"You need to eat. Have you at least taken your meds?"

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I have. I’ll eat later, promise.”

"You won't. You'll get busy and 'forget' like usual."

“I won’t!” She defended. “I’ll eat, I promise. I don’t break promises.”

"Hmm, make sure that you do. How much sleep have you had?"

That was when she straight up lied. “Six, seven hours?”

"I don't believe you. You look like you've not slept at all."

"I have!" She protested, and Arrow stirred under her desk.

"Well you look like shit."

"Wow, thanks." She replied. "You make me feel so beautiful."

"You're beautiful, but you look exhausted."

She shrugged. "That's life."

"You need to sleep. Bet you've not even been home."

"Of course I've been home!" She told him. But now Arrow was awake and he'd heard Fao's voice, and he pushed his way between her legs and barked before licking her chin.

"So why is my dog in your office?" Fao asked, trying not to laugh.

She tried to push him back down. "He's my dog now!"

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question."

"What, so I can't bring my dog to work now?"

He laughed. "Your choice. But if the dog's there you've got no reason to go home."

"Or maybe I just wanted company?"

"You're in a busy London police station."

She shrugged. "No one cuddles like Arrow."

"Well, that's true. How has he been?"

"He's good. Though he obviously just heard you."

"Probably. Hey, baby! Is Ely being good to you?" He cooed at the dog.

Arrow started barking, tilting his head up to the ceiling. Ely rolled her eyes, and tried to be heard above the noise. "You're meant to call me baby!"

"Nah, Arrow's my baby." He replied. "Shush, don't bark, you daft lump. Sit."

He obeyed, and Ely pouted. "I'm your baby too."

"You are. But I didn't carry you around all hours of the day and bottle-feed you. I raised that dog of yours."

"I guess you did. How was your day?" She asked, trying to get away from him asking about her.

"Mmm, not too bad. Long, but pretty good."

"Yeah? Busy saving lives?"

"Yeah, you know me."

She smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Did you get that prospectus?"

Ely nodded. "Yeah, I did. Haven't had a chance to look over it yet."

"You should! You gotta find out if you've got the qualifications."

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. I got a first at uni l.”

"Oh, go you."

She laughed. “You know I’m a nerd.”

"You are."

“So don’t be surprised.”

“Well, you’ll get in easy, then.”

She beamed. “That’s the idea. When I’ve got time, I’m gonna look at selling my house.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. No point keeping it if I’m gonna move over there.”

"And the money's nice."

“Of course it is. Dunno what I’ll use it for. Studies, probably.”

"Yeah. You won't have to pay rent."

“I should hope not!” She replied. 

He grinned. "Of course not. You just have to live with me."

“With you and your lack of a brain.” She teased. “You’ll be thinking with your cock, I won’t get any peace.”

"I have a brain!"

“Yeah, and it lives between your legs.” She told him. 

“Piss off.”

"You know it's true.”

“I’m very intelligent! I don’t always think with my cock!”

His voice was so loud that she had to turn the volume down on her phone, though she was pretty sure no one would have heard. She still snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, not always. But I really do want to move over there with you.”

“I really want you here. I just worry about you leaving everything behind.”

She offered him a small smile. "I know you do. But there's not going to be anyone else like you.”

“No. At least I can tell you things, I’ll never have to keep secrets from you.”

"There's that." She agreed, and let her eyes drift to her pile of paperwork. "If you were kidnapping young girls, say..... seventeen, how would you do it?”

He wrinkled his nose. “I never did that. Tried to stop Tomas from doing it too.”

"No, I know. It's just this case I've got." She said softly. "It's horrendous. Three girls have been murdered.”

“Nasty. Best way is get them alone, I think Tomas used to use date-rape drugs.”

"So I need to be focussing on clubs really, then." She mused, thinking aloud.

“Anywhere, yeah. The younger girls always get in.”

"Thanks. I'll get the team to contact some clubs for CCTV." They'd have to triangulate nightclubs near the crime scenes and start there. It would take ages, and no doubt some of the clubs would be seedy and wouldn't want to cooperate. But it was better than nothing.

“Hope you get somewhere.”

She hummed. "I'll do my best, and I'll ring you tonight?”

“Yeah.”

"Let me know if you're busy." She said softly.

“Yeah, text me first.”

"Of course I will.”

“Hopefully I’ll be back.”

She smiled. “It’s okay if you’re not. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Fao hated being this far away from her. It wasn't like he could check if she had eaten or drag her out of the office. She had the dog living in there with her, for fuck's sake. God knows the last time she'd actually been home. Life in his flat was lonely, and Fao missed Ely something crazy. Missed coming home to her, missed sharing the bed with her. Late nights where his shift had dragged meant having no warm meal waiting for him on the side, no sweet kiss when he got in. 

He spent a lot of time running to try and ignore how much he missed her. It kept him fit and got him fresh air, it helped, sort of. Didn't help that virtually every night they spoke he'd fall asleep mid-conversation. She never seemed to mind but he hated it because he wanted to talk to her. But work had been working him hard and he was constantly exhausted. He missed her so much it practically hurt. 

She wasn’t doing much better. Work kept her more than busy, and she barely had enough time to relax, never mind sort everything that needed doing. Her house was empty without anyone there, and it took some getting used to. But she managed to decide on a course, and get her house up for sale. She handed in her notice at work, sorted through her belongings. She’d be selling most of it, and what didn’t sell straight away was put in her mother’s garage until it did. 

And then, when the cold winter mornings warmed, she closed her case, had her last shift, and boarded a plane to Seattle. Most of what she was keeping had already been sent over, so she had a large suitcase and a carry on bag with what was left. It was hard to leave her life behind, especially her mother, but she promised she’d come back to see her, and then she was finding her seat. Before long, she was in the air, and eleven hours later she landed. It took time to get her suitcase once she disembarked, but she’d started to get excited. 

And there waiting for her was the man of her dreams.

Fao could hardly believe that this was happening. Ely was finally coming over, coming to live with him, and they were going to start their lives together. He was strangely nervous as he waited for her in the airport, though everything fizzled away when he saw her and pulled her in for a tight hug. 

"You're here." He breathed. 

“I’m here.” She echoed. “I’m here to stay.”

"You are. It's going to be perfect."

She pulled back and looked up at him. “Can you help me with Arrow? I figured I couldn’t carry everything and hold him back when he sees you.”

"Yeah. Let's go get my baby."

She pouted. “I’m your baby.”

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon." He teased. 

Ely rolled her eyes but took his hand in her spare one. “He’s missed you.”

"I've missed him. Can't wait to see him again."

“And you haven’t missed me?”

"Of course I've missed you, that goes without saying." He told her, as they headed to where the animals were held. 

“I wish we’d be able to spend Christmas together.”

"Next year, though."

“This year, you mean.” She teased. 

"You know exactly what I mean."

She swung their hands idly as they walked. “Did you get a couple of days off?”

"Yeah. A week."

“Oh, you spoil me.”

"Mmm, I know."

She laughed. She’d missed him. Talking on the phone just wasn’t the same as hearing him in person. “And no doubt once I’m over the jet lag you’re gonna tie me to the bed.”

"Of course I am."

“Something about making up for lost time?” She suggested coyly. 

"Most definitely. I've not had enough of you recently."

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Just don’t make me too sore.”

"I always look after you."

“I know. I’ve been getting a few flares, that’s all.”

He hummed. "Okay. You gotta talk to me, yeah? And we can go at your pace."

“Of course I will. You’d just nag me otherwise.”

"I never wanna hurt you." He paused. "Have you been seen recently? I know a specialist..."

“I’m fine, promise. Just don’t snap me.” She told him gently. 

"Sure? I can make you an appointment like, tomorrow."

“Sure as sure can be.” She assured him. “Now, where the hell do we go? I want to see Arrow knock you over.”

He laughed. "Alright. I see him all the time, just let me know." His voice was soft, and he looked around for where they needed to be. Finding the right sign, he led her in that direction. "This way."

“It’ll be funny.”

"I'm good on my feet, don't be rude."

“Not when a Rottweiler launches himself at you, I bet.”

He rolled his eyes. "We'll see. Can't wait for his kisses though."

“You haven’t even kissed me!”

He stopped, and turned to kiss her, soft but passionate. 

That made her happier, and she kissed him back gently. She’d have loved to deepen it, but they weren’t teenagers and they were in public. When she pulled back she looked like she’d just woken from a rather good dream. 

“God, I love you.”

"I love you too. Come on, let's get this dog and make our family complete."

She snorted. “So he’s our child?”

"Basically, yeah."

"I guess he is."

"He's my baby, at any rate."

She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe one day we'll have a proper baby."

"I'd like that."

"I would too." She said. But she wasn't a fool - she was thirty three, she had limited time.

"When we're settled."

She nodded. "Yeah. Not yet."

"After a couple of years, maybe. When you've got a job or have almost finished your degree."

She smiled. "Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Settled. Maybe we could look into buying a house somewhere.”

"When my house has sold." There'd been a couple of buyers interested when she'd left.

“Yeah.”

"So I've got some spending money.”

“Can’t imagine it’ll be long.”

"It shouldn't be." She agreed. "And with Arrow in your flat we'll be cramped.”

“It’s not a flat for a family.” 

"It's not. I'm looking forwards to your bed, though.”

“Me too.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're thinking with that cock of yours again.”

“Perhaps.”

"I've just been on an eleven hour flight, you can use your hand." She told him, seeing a sign and dragging him the right way.

“Only because I love you.” He replied, grinning.

"And because I say so.”

“That too.”

They'd reached their destination and Ely smiled at the member of staff behind the counter.

"Hi," she greeted, "we're here to pick up a Rottweiler called Arrow.”

The woman smiled. “Yes, one moment, we’re just getting him checked over.”

Ely beamed. "Thank you.”

Fao leaned against the counter, waiting for the dog. He’d just have to go through some vet checks before they’d release him, but he’d easily pass. 

It took a few moments, but eventually someone came out with an excited Arrow. At the sight of Fao he lurched forwards, and Fao quickly took the lead from the staff member before he pulled her over.

Laughing, Fao knelt down to let Arrow fuss him, covering him in doggy kisses. 

Ely laughed too, and Arrow wasn't interested in her at all. She couldn't blame him - Fao had raised him, and then he'd vanished for what, a year? It felt like that. So she let the dog wiggle and slide on the smooth floor, and when the canine had calmed down, she put her hand on Fao's shoulder.

"Should we head off?"

"Yeah, let's get home."

She had a quick greeting from Arrow then, and offered her hand to her boyfriend.

He took it, and they headed home. Arrow hopped neatly in the boot of the car, and Fao threw Ely's bags on the back seat. The drive was short, and when they were home Fao stopped by the front door. 

"We gotta be careful with Arrow and Raven."

Ely nodded, laden down with her bags. "I know. I'm sure Raven will put him in his place if he needs to."

"Yeah. They'll be good, I'm sure. Arrow's a good boy."

She hummed. "Keep him on the lead to begin with."

"Yeah, it'll be fine." He murmured, letting them in.

It was good to get through the doorway. This was her home now, even if it did look like a bachelor pad. She supposed, until a few hours earlier, that was what it had been. She left her bags in the hallway for now and slipped her shoes off.

"Would you mind if I had a nap?" She asked.

"Go ahead. You must be shattered."

“Feel like death warmed up.” She admitted, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

"Flying does that to you. Wanna take the dog?"

She nodded. “That would be great. I’m sure he’s tired too.”

He handed her his lead. "There you go, you can cuddle him."

“You’re so kind.” She joked, taking it from him. “You could join me too.”

"I could, but I was gonna cook."

“You really do know the way to my heart.” She told him, already heading off to the bedroom. 

“I’ll wake you when it’s done?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Sounds good to me.”

He smiled. “Off to bed, then.”


	23. Chapter 23

She settled in pretty well - once she got over the jet lag, she started to get used to being a lady of leisure. She had the rest of the spring and summer to herself, after all, and it didn't take long. She did miss Fao when he was at work, but it didn't take her long to get used to being home alone, and she did spend quite a bit of time wandering around the local shops and buying what he said were needless things. She stood by her reasoning that they were all needed, of course, and currently he was laid under the new bedding she'd bought, catching up on his sleep after a string of nights. She was settled on the sofa with Raven, barely able to hear the tv over his purring, when there was a knock on the front door.

They weren't expecting anyone, but that hardly mattered. Fao had made friends over here, and he'd probably just forgotten to tell her someone was coming over. Slipping the cat from her lap, she padded over to the door and opened it to see a man she recognised - though only from CCTV. Ely didn't even think as she grabbed him, slammed the door with her foot, and pushed Oliver Valentine against the hallway wall with his arms behind his back.

The slam of the door roused Fao, and he sat up, frowning. He heard a scuffle, and a thud. He was aching and tired but he had no idea what was going on and he was worried about Ely, so put his leg on hastily, only in his boxers, and padded out to the hall.

“Ely! What’s going on?!”

She looked around. "You should call the police!" She exclaimed. "Valentine here escaped last summer from the case, and I'm damn well not gonna let him get away now!”

“Leave him alone.” He said, voice low.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. The atmosphere had changed, and she was rapidly reminded of the summer before, when she'd realised who he was.

Her lip curled. "Why? Why are you defending him?”

“He’s my best friend. He’s made a new life, just like I have. Let him go."

"How can I trust that?" She replied, pressing her elbow against the space between Ollie's shoulder blades to keep him from moving. "He ran from the law!”

Fao stepped closer to her. “I’ve changed. So has he. Please, it’s been a year.”

"Can I believe you?" She asked. "You haven't - neither of you have been breaking the law? In any way?”

“No. You’ve known me for the past year, I’ve done nothing wrong. Nor has he.”

“Can I at least explain myself without being pressed against a wall?” Ollie protested.

She paused, thoughts racing through her mind. And then she let go of Ollie, stepping back to let him free. "Fine. But I swear to God if I've bloody moved over here and you've been hiding things…"

“I’ve not hidden anything. I’m an open book. And Ollie’s started a new life in Canada. Why can’t you believe we’re capable of change?”

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming over?" She retorted, her voice wavering with emotion. "Why didn't you tell me about him at all?”

“I didn’t tell you about today because I forgot - I’ve been busy and in pain. And as for why I’ve not mentioned him before, it’s because I knew you’d react like this.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Maybe you should go, Valentine.”

“I can’t believe you’re living with her, after all she did to you! She wanted to put you away, throw away the key!”

“I don’t have the energy for this.” Fao muttered.

"Why wouldn't I react like this?!" Ely exclaimed. "How does hiding this make it better? Don't you trust me?”

“I was just worried this would happen.” He muttered. “Ollie, go. I’ll call you. Ely, calm down. I’m not dealing with this any more right now.” He wasn’t even dressed, for fuck’s sake.

She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together, and then stormed past her boyfriend and into the living room. What she'd really like was a glass of wine, but it was too early. So she angrily flicked the kettle on, and slammed the cupboard door when she got a mug out.

Fao limped back to bed, but Ollie followed him, choosing not to leave. He crawled back under the covers after discarding his leg. 

“Fuck off, Valentine.”

"How can I fuck off when you have a cop in your home?”

“We’ve all changed, Ollie.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. "But her? That bitch?”

“Don’t.”

"She shot you!”

“Things are different now. She’s not even a cop anymore.”

Ollie stared at him. "You could have at least told me!”

“I’m sorry. I knew you’d hate it, forever calling her a bitch.”

"She is one!”

“Today wasn’t exactly the best example… but she’s different. I spoke to her after my ‘funeral’. We sorted things.”

“How can you trust her?”

“Slowly. It’s been a year, Ollie. She’s left the force, moved over here permanently. She’s given up everything, starting a degree here. I don’t want to argue with you.”

He huffed. “You could have given me some warning. At least then I might have expected to be thrown against a wall.” He grumbled. 

“Sorry.”

"I learnt to trust you years ago," he said, "but if she does anything to hurt you, she's gonna get it.”

“Don’t worry, she knows.”

"She better. I should never have told you to fuck her." Ollie said, perching on the edge of his bed. 

"You know what I'm like. I can never just do sex. Never should have tried."

Ollie was quiet for a long couple of moments. "I should, uh, let you smooth things over with her. If she's moved over here things are serious." He said, and stood up.

"I'll meet you soon, yeah? We can go out, get some drinks? I know you've flown over, how long are you here for?"

"A few more days yet. Just let me know when you're free." He said, and quickly left. The air felt tense and angry, and he didn't really fancy staying.

Ely heard the door open and close, and after a few minutes she got up and went to lock it, certain that Oliver had left and wouldn't be coming back any time soon. She'd been able to hear their voices, but not the words, and now she picked up her mug of tea (it wasn't as good as back in Britain) and ventured into the bedroom. She knew Fao was tired and in pain - that was why he'd stayed in bed in the first place. But she was furious that he hadn't said a word to her.

The door clicked shut softly, and she didn't look at him directly.

"I don't know how you'd expect me to react when he turned up."

"Just like that, frankly." Fao muttered, rolling onto his front.

"Then you should have told me!"

"I wanted to avoid the shouting altogether. Let me sleep."

"So you're not going to explain any of this?" She asked. "You're just going to ignore the fact you lied to me?"

"I never lied to you."

"You withheld the truth!" She replied. "That's lying!"

He sighed and rolled over. "So now I have to tell you everything that's ever happened in my entire life?"

"You could have told me he'd turn up at some point!" Ely exclaimed angrily. "You could have told me that you'd made contact with him! I gave up everything for you!”

“Why would I tell you that I’d spoken to him when you’d probably just call the police and have him arrested. You’ve already arrested one of my best friends, what’s to stop you doing the same with the other?”

She stared at him. "You really think that little of me? If you'd told me you'd been talking to him and that you'd both changed I wouldn't have grabbed him! For all I knew, he was coming to settle an old score!”

“You just don’t trust me, that’s the problem!”

Ely spluttered. "Don't trust you? I left everything behind for you! That's trust!”

“But deep down, you don’t. You still think I’m incapable of change. I know you see me as a criminal. I can’t change my past.”

"No I don’t!"

“But you do, don’t you?”

"No!" She told him, her eyes burning. "I know you've changed! I just don't understand why you're acting like this is all my fault, why you don't trust me! Why else wouldn't you tell me anything? I love you, but you can't blame me for doing my job a fucking year ago!”

“I was worried you’d try and keep doing that job. Ollie’s not just a friend, Ely. I loved him at one point. He’s different, he’s special. I was just protecting him.”

"How could I? It's not like I have anything on him now!”

“Oh, I don’t know. I just worry, okay?! So sue me.”

"No, you just don't trust me because I was a cop." She snapped. She'd always be a cop, even while she couldn't work. They both knew that. "Looks like I've made a stupid mistake." Her voice was full of venom and she stormed back out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah. Walk away, take the cowards option.”

She turned around on her heel and stood in the doorway. "Really? You're really going to act like this?" She asked. "You're such an arrogant dick! What can I do now? Nothing, that's what. I can't do a thing to change your mind, so I'm leaving you to your sleep. Go fuck yourself." She spat, and left again. She got her shoes on, and left the flat. This wasn't worth it, not right now.

He hated that he couldn’t go after her quickly. But it took him time to get his leg on and by the time he was on his feet she was gone. Swearing, he got dressed, and set about cleaning the flat. He changed the bedsheets, did the washing, tidied the kitchen and put dinner in the oven. Cleaning helped calm him a little, though he was still seething. He called Ollie, vented to him for a while, and then tried to relax on the sofa with the dog and the cat (who were now thick as thieves). He was still bothered by pain, not just the phantom pain, and his painkillers hadn’t touched it. It didn’t do much to help his mood.

Ely strode about the streets for a long while, until her hunger turned painful and her legs ached. It was the she returned home to the cold flat, shutting the door behind her and leaving her shoes in the hall. She stalked through to the kitchen to get a drink, and accidentally knocked her wine glass over. It shattered on the floor, slicing open her palm as she tried to catch it. Ely swore loudly and stopped to pick it up. 

He heard the smash and flinched. “Ely?"

“I’m fine!” She shouted back, her voice harsh. It was hardly a cut, she’d be fine. 

“Whatever! Nice to see you back!”

“Oh, don’t be sarcastic!”

“There’s food in the oven if you’re hungry!”

She was too preoccupied now. She quickly turned the tap on and stuck her hand underneath the running water. She could eat later, once the bleeding had stopped. Stupid blood thinners. 

She was too quiet, and he got up. “What have you gone and done?”

“I haven’t done anything!” She snapped. 

He limped into the kitchen to see shattered glass and blood everywhere. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“Oh, don’t start!” She hissed. “It’s nothing!”

"You're on blood thinners! Jesus Christ, you need to be careful."

She glared at him, pushing away the dizziness. She’d seen dead, mutilated bodies. A little cut wasn’t going to incapacitate her. Not like this. 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I’m not aware of this? I had a fucking heart attack! Just fuck off!”

"No, because you're pale and look as though you're going to faint. Would you at least sit down and make some effort to stop yourself bleeding?" 

She didn’t look at him. How could she? He didn’t trust her, she’d made a terrible mistake coming here. She should board a plane right back to London. 

But then the room swayed and she grabbed onto the counter, bending to press her face against the cool edge of the worktop with her eyes squeezed shut. 

He moved closer, shooing the dog away whilst there was glass in the floor. "Ely? Sit down for me?"

“I’m fine.” She hissed, breathing deeply. “It’s nothing. Go away.”

"You're about to faint and there's blood all over the floor. Sit down."

“I’m not going to faint. You think a little bit of blood would get to me?” She asked, straightening up. Even though she was slow, the world lurched again and her fingers were slipping. 

"Don't you fucking dare." He muttered, though it was very obvious what was happening. By her side in an instant, Fao wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to steady her. 

She groaned, trying to push him away. “I’m fine! It’s just a teeny cut.”

"Come off it." He told her, reaching out to turn the tap off and grab a tea towel to try and stop the bleeding with. 

“It is! Just a wine glass. Not like you really care.”

"Of course I care." He said sharply, wrapping her hand up tightly in the fabric and keeping firm pressure on it. 

She couldn’t help but lean against him. She didn’t want to, but her legs felt like jelly. 

“No you don’t,” she mumbled, “you don’t trust me, you don’t tell me stuff. I should go back.”

"If I didn't care I'd have just left you to bleed." He muttered, keeping her hand elevated. 

“You hid stuff from me and then got angry at my reaction. I shouldn’t have come over so quick, I should have gone slower. Maybe then you might have said something. Maybe then you’d have trusted me not to pin one of your associates to a wall because he escaped arrest.”

"My associates! Because you can't see me as anything other than a criminal. Fuck you."

“What else am I-“ she broke off as the world went black again. This time she couldn’t stop it as she fainted, her full weight against him. 

He swore again, picking her up and getting her onto the sofa, keeping her hand up. He'd not had a chance to see if it needed stitching yet, he really hoped it didn't, and Raven curled up next to her, seeming rather worried. Daft cat. Fao just kept firm, even pressure on the wound, trying to make it stop fucking bleeding. 

She came around after a few minutes with a groan, and tried to rub her face. “See, you hate me. Think ‘m just a uniform.”

He huffed. "Nice to see you awake again." He muttered. 

“Wha’ever. If I wanted to take you down I’d have arrested you. Bu’ you still think I’d do it.”

"I just don't know, okay? I've lived on a knifedge since I can remember, you'll have to forgive me for being a little paranoid."

“You’re being stupid an’ ignorant. You just don’t trust me.” That was what hurt. That he claimed to love her but he didn’t confined in her. She was the only person he could tell that stuff to without judgement and he just didn’t trust her. 

"I was raised different. I don't trust anyone."

“If you don’t trust me why am I here?” She asked, pushing him away to sit up. “Relationships are built on trust! If you can’t trust me then I should leave.”

"No." He said quietly. "Look, this is the first time I've ever done something properly. Aside from people I knew with my uncle, this is... Well, this is all new. I'm a fuck up, I know that. But don't leave."

“You don’t trust me! You told me you wanted a life with me but you’re keeping things secret! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you even understand what a rollercoaster you’ve taken me on in the last eighteen months? There’s only so much I can take!”

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." His voice is quiet. "Go ahead and leave if you want, but go to the ER first."

She stared at him, still woozy. “That’s all you ever say. Why don’t you start thinking about how your actions affect me? You don’t have to hide things, I’m not gonna turn you in. You haven’t done anything. We’re a team.” She told him, and forced herself to stand up. She swayed, and with small steps and a hand against the wall she shuffled away from him and to the guest bedroom. There was nothing else to say now. 

"You don't have to stay. Take my card, the insurance stuff. Hell, take my car. I don't care. You can have the dog too, if you want." He didn't follow her, instead headed to the kitchen to clean up the mess. 

“I didn’t come here for nothing.” She said, stopping. “I came here because I love you. Because I want to be with you. Because I couldn’t have you in the UK. It risked my career. I’m a workaholic, you know that. I gave up my job for you, my career is on hold, I’ll never make DCI. I’m not giving up on you yet, not until you tell me I’m wasting my time instead of acting like a kicked puppy because I’ve told you straight.”

"You're always going to be better off without me."

“Then why did you sneak into my home? Why did you tell me you loved me? Why string me along? Stop acting so... self pitying. I know you can deal with a few harsh words. All I’m asking is for you to trust me. Start small, whatever. I’m here to stay and if you want to be with me, if you want a life and a family with me - if I can even give you that - then you’ll try.”

"I saw you that night because I thought you deserved to know the truth. I'm sorry, I never meant to string you along or do any of this to hurt you. I genuinely love you, I think I always have, I just worry that I've ruined everything for you."

She sighed. “Stop apologising. Make a change. This isn’t a mob, this isn’t a life of illegal crime. I know you’re tired and in pain and I’m a prat for dropping a glass but I just want you to square up and stop acting like you still live the same life. You’re not on the knife edge now.”

"I know, but it's all I've ever known. This has been a hard change for me."

Ely was still leaning on the wall. “I know. I just don’t like being made to feel like I’ve made a mistake. You’re the love of my life. Remember that.”

"Sorry. Didn't mean to fuck everything up."

“You haven’t. I’m off to bed. Goodnight.” She’d have kissed his cheek, but she felt like she’d fall over if she tried. So she disappeared into the guest room and didn’t bother getting changed. She just crawled under the duvet and closed her eyes. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"You're still bleeding..." The words died in his throat and he turned away, making sure the glass was gone from the floor and the blood was cleaned up. He fed the dog and the cat, threw dinner away, and downed an entire bottle of wine in a matter of minutes. 

He found himself in the bathroom, a blade in his hand. His old razorblade was long gone, but he found something that would do just as well. 

The first cut was bliss, but it was quickly overtaken by burning, seething guilt. The rest followed quickly, until there was blood all over his arm. The cuts ruined his tattoos, the ink that flowed over his skin but the blood felt better than that. The guilt was still there, of course, as well as anger at himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Ely wanted his trust! Why was it so hard for him to give? He was just being a baby. A stupid little baby. He stumbled into bed, barely remembering to ditch his clothes and his leg, and curled up under the covers. He was sure he was still bleeding but he didn't care when the tears started, and he simply cried until he couldn't anymore. Only then did he fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

It was in the morning, bleary eyes but not feeling like she was going to keel over that Ely decided to check on her boyfriend. She felt so guilty after the night before. She’d just reacted, and now it had caused a rift. She knew it was both of him - him not telling her, and her reaction. Ely has a strange sense of calm as she padded into their bedroom, to see Fao curled up small with a puffy face and blood on the bedding. Then she saw the cuts. They weren’t deep enough to be an attempt on his life, so she edged over and sat on the bed. She didn’t want to scare him. 

“Fao?” She said quietly. 

He didn't want to see her, didn't want to look her in the eye. So he curled up tighter, groaning. He didn't deserve her. 

"Telling me you're leaving? Makes sense, I ruined everything." His voice was quiet and muffled by the bedsheets. 

“No.” She said, resting a hand on his hip. “Let’s get you in the bath, I’ll change the sheets and then we can stay in bed. How does that sound?”

"I wanna stay. No point getting up."

“The sheets are covered in blood. Please?”

"Doesn't matter."

“It does. Please, I don’t want to get under bloody sheets.”

"Don't. Just go."

She sighed. “It won’t take long. We can’t let the sheets stain.”

"They're ruined anyway." He muttered, rolling onto his back to look up at her. "Sorry." His voice sounds as though it's about to break. 

“You don’t have to apologise. A nice hot bath will make you feel better.”

"Ruined everythin'. You should hate me."

“I don’t hate you. If you don’t want a bath why don’t we go to the guest room?” She suggested gently. 

He hesitated. A bath might be nice. "Can I bath?"

“Of course you can. I’ll go run it, okay?”

He nodded. "'kay."

She kissed his cheek and left, going to run the bath. It didn’t take long and then she was back. 

“Ready?”

He nodded, and reached out for his leg, carefully getting it on. He only needed it to get to the bathroom, and padded there tiredly. He sunk into the hot water with a sigh, fingers skimming over the healing cuts on his arm, desperate to pick at the scabs. 

Ely perched on the toilet, watching him for a moment. He’d gotten in okay, but she wanted to be sure he wouldn’t hurt himself. She could see the scratches on his arms, cutting through the tattoos. 

“Will you be okay if I leave for a few minutes?”

He nodded, not looking up. He was just staring at the cuts, the mess he'd made. He didn't know why she was still here.

“I’ll be back soon.” She promised, standing up. It didn’t take her long to strip the bed and dump the sheets in the washer, thankfully, and she didn’t bother making sure the bed was neat when she put new ones on. They were just going to get back in it. 

Ten minutes later she was back in the bathroom, knocking before she entered. 

“Still doing okay?” She asked. 

Whilst she had been gone he'd picked at the scabs, and was bleeding a little, but he quickly hid dit when she came in. 

"Sure."

She offered him a smile. “Good.”

He hoped she wouldn't notice the bleeding, and quickly splashed water over the cut to try and stop it. 

"Do you want me to help you wash?"

He shrugged. "If you wanna."

"Only if you want."

"I want..." He wanted to disappear, to not exist anymore. "I don't know."

"That's okay."

He hung his head, hair falling into his face, the tips of it getting wet in the water. "Maybe I should have gone to prison. Maybe I haven't changed."

"Of course you've changed."

"Maybe not enough. Deep down I'm still that person, still angry and cruel and untrusting. Of course I should trust you. I love you."

"You're still changing, and I understand that." She murmured, carefully starting to wash him. "I just thought you trusted me more than you do."

"I'm sorry. I panicked, I think. I don't know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you." She told him softly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're all good."

"I guess."

"Of course we are." She said, carefully washing over the cuts along his arms. "I love you."

He hissed, trying not to pull away. "Love you too."

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

He shrugged. "It's my own fault."

"No it's not."

"I did this to myself."

She shook her head, still carefully washing him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay. Whenever you want."

"Bed." 

Ely nodded. "Okay. Take my hands, I'll help you out."

He sighed, taking her hands and carefully getting out. "I hate this. Feel like an invalid."

She helped him out, making sure his leg was strapped on properly. "I know."

"'m 34, I should be able to do this." He muttered, grabbing up his towel a little harshly.

"And you can."

He huffed, wrapping the towel around him. He limped back to the bedroom, pulled on some pyjamas and curled under the clean sheets. 

Ely watched him, hanging back a little, and then slipped under the covers behind him. Her arm draped over his waist and she pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

He tensed at her touch but eventually relaxed, sighing. It was nice, to be held. 

"Is that okay?" Ely asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I love you, yeah? I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too."

"I know." She murmured.

"Got drunk last night. Wanted to bleed."

"Oh, Fao."

"Hated what I did. Don't deserve you. I hurt you last night, I deserved to hurt too."

Ely shook her head, and then pressed her forehead against the back of his neck. "You didn't. We were both upset and we could have handled it differently, but you didn't deserve to hurt. You helped me even when I was being a bitch."

"Couldn't let you bleed."

"I know. And it stopped. We're both fine."

"Yeah."

"So there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing. Still sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too.”

He shifted to see her hand bandaged, rather wonky and peeling off in places. He moved, pressing a kiss to the dressing. “Want me to fix that?”

She shrugged. "It's fine for now.”

“It’s all crooked.”

"I know. I'm right handed." She replied quietly. She just hadn't been able to get the dressing on straight with her left hand.

“I know you are.”

"It'll be fine. I wanna look after you."

"'kay."

She pulled the duvet a little higher. "Maybe later, okay?"

"Later. Okay."

"It's not urgent."

"Yeah."

She kissed the back of his neck again. "Did you sleep okay?”

“Not really.”

"You can sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." She promised.

“Okay. G’night.”

"Goodnight." She echoed, even though it was morning. 

He fell asleep not long after, comfortable in Ely’s arms.

They managed to smooth things over, and Fao sorted himself out enough to get out of his own head. He even managed to get Ely out for drinks with Ollie, and they found some common ground. It was nice, for them to spend time together, and they had plans to go to Canada later in the year to spend time with Jacob as well. 

He went from strength to strength over the next few weeks, and got himself into a better routine fitness wise. He went running every morning, the fresh air getting him ready for the day, be it work or just a day off. It was harder to force himself out of bed on the rainy Seattle mornings, but he managed. The dog, once his firm running companion, decided he'd much rather stay in bed with Ely on those rainy mornings, and so Fao ran alone. 

That morning was one of many rainy mornings, and Fao was out of the house with the dawn, despite not having to work. Though it was cold, once he got moving he was fine. 

About a mile or so into his run, he was convinced someone was following him, and deviated from his normal route to see if they'd carry on following him. They did. 

Fao was beginning to wish he had his gun. 

He never carried it when running, it was bulky and heavy and he didn't need it. Now, he was regretting that decision. Either this someone was following him to mug him, or they knew who he was. He really hoped it was just going to be petty theft. 

But Fao had gone off of his normal route, and now he was lost. More than lost, he was backed into an alley. 

"I know who you are, Direwolf!" His voice is goading, and Fao saw a flash of metal as he pulled out a gun. 

Fuck.

He raised his palms. “I don’t want a fight. I’ve got money, if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t think you understand how much money you’re worth. You’ve got a big bounty on your head.”

“I have money, I can pay. Put the gun down.” 

“Not enough. I’ll get a lot for taking down the direwolf. You escaped police, everyone thinks you’re dead. I know better. If I can prove I took you down, I’ll be famous. My boss doesn’t like you being here, wants you gone.”

“I don’t do that anymore. Your boss is safe, I’m not on your patch.” 

Someone was nearby, he could hear them calling the police. But he didn’t say anything, just backed away from the guy with the gun. 

“Stop moving! I’ll shoot you, I’ll fucking shoot you!” 

“I’m not a threat.”

“Stop fucking moving!” 

“I’m not going to do anything to threaten you or your boss.” Fao could hear sirens, the yelling of police. They’d drawn guns, and were shouting at the suspect to drop the gun, get on the ground. Fao thought for a minute that everything was under control. 

Then, the gun fired.

Fao thought for a moment that he'd missed, that he was fine. 

But then it was as though he'd been punched in the chest. He fell back, the wind knocked out of him. He was struggling to breathe, all he could taste was blood. There was another gunshot, maybe, police yelling, and hands on him, someone calling for an ambulance. 

It was a struggle to stay awake, as the pain started to take over and Fao was still struggling for breath. The voices of the officers faded, he couldn't distinguish words anymore. Just sounds, and then not even that as ringing took over before everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Ely got the call while she was still in bed. Arrow had stretched out next to her, taking the spot abandoned by her boyfriend. She was starting to think it was time to get up when her phone rang, for an unknown number. Frowning, she pressed the phone to her ear. 

What she heard made her blood run cold. Panicked, she grabbed the car keys off of the side, put maps on on her phone, and rushed to the hospital. 

He'd been taken to theatre by the time she arrived. They'd not been able to call her any earlier, and he was being treated by his people. They wasted no time getting him into the OR, every minute was vital to whether he lived or died. A nurse ushered Ely up to the waiting area, and told her one of the surgeons would be out to see her soon to update her. 

Ely felt lost. Even though the hospital was busy, she felt as if she was in a silent, lonely bubble. Everything around her was muffed, almost as if she was under water, and she sat heavily on a seat in the waiting area, her arms hugging herself. She couldn't lose him. Why had he even been attacked?

Eventually, Cristina appeared, and spotted Ely waiting. She made her way over, taking in just how worried she looked. She wished she had better news. 

"It's Ely, right?"

She looked up, pulled from her stupor to see a young doctor - Fao had told her he was an attending, and he had some residents working under him. She assumed this was one of them, given her age. In reality, she probably wasn't that much younger, less than ten years, but she looked young. Her dark hair was under a cap, and she was draped in a pale blue surgical gown. Ely noticed it had blood on it. Then she noticed that the doctor looked grave. Like things had gone bad.

Ely bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to taste the iron tang of blood. 

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly.

"Well, the good news is he's still alive. But we've still got a long way to go. They're still operating in there, I was sent out here to talk to you. In reality, he's been lucky. The bullet missed his heart, though it damaged a lot of major structures. There's significant amounts of bleeding that we're trying to control whilst we stabilise him. He arrested once as we got him in, though we were able to revive him. Everyone in there is doing their best for him, but this is going to be difficult. We've got hours left to go."

She swallowed thickly. "Okay. Do you think.... do you think he's gonna pull through?" She couldn't have come all this way, she couldn't have moved to America, to lose him within months.

"I couldn't say, but I really hope so."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Is there anyone you want me to call? Does he have anyone else?"

Ely paused. She supposed he had Ollie, but she wasn't sure she wanted a doctor to call him. She'd rather do it herself, and let the resident get back to her job - saving Fao. So she shook her head.

"No, it's okay.”

“Okay. I’m going to go back to the team now, but someone will be out to update you as soon as we know more.”

"Thank you." She said hoarsely.

She turned and disappeared, back into the OR with the rest of the team. It would be hours yet until they knew if Fao was going to make it.

After a while, Ely could feel a headache starting. It was on the right side of her head, and it was a throbbing pain. It wasn't too strong to begin with, and she fumbled in her bag for some painkillers. But they didn't do anything; if anything, the pain got worse. Squeezing her eyes shut, she curled up in the chair, knees to her chest. The next couple of hours passed and it steadily got worse and worse, until she realised the hospital lights were too bright and she felt sick. Great. Just what she needed right now.

After a while of suffering and trying to pretend that if she could ignore it it would go away, Ely gave in. She knew it was a migraine, and sitting here wasn't going to help. Slowly, she stood and threaded her way through the waiting area, stepping past other worried people. The reception looked quiet compared, and she shuffled over to put her hand on the desk.

"Hi, uh," she started, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come out of surgery, but I've got a migraine. Is there anywhere I could go?"

The receptionist gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh, that's awful. There's a quiet relatives room down the hall, I'll show you. Who is it you're waiting for?"

She swallowed again. “Dr Faolan Blackwood.”

“Oh, Fao. It’s so sad, isn’t it? I’ll let the OR team know where you are.” She said, as she stood up. She showed Ely to the little relatives room, where it would be quiet and darker for her. “Here you are. I hope your migraine eases.”

She forced a small smile. “Thank you.”

"I'm sure the surgeons will be out soon. We were all gutted to hear what happened."

She nodded. It all felt strange, like an out of body experience. “I’m sure he will. He’s strong.” She heard herself say. 

"I'll leave you be, then." The receptionist said, then turned and went back to the desk, leaving Ely alone. 

With the receptionist home, Ely sunk down into one of the chairs. They were comfier than the ones in the waiting area, and the lack of light was a blessing on her eyes. She still shut them, fighting back tears. Fao wasn’t dead, he wasn’t going to die. Besides, if she cried, she’d probably be sick. She had to be strong - for both of them. 

Fao was in theatre for a long, long time. Cristina came out to update Ely a couple of times, and gave as much information as she could. He’d arrested once more since, but eventually they were happy with the repair. Only time would tell if it would hold and he would keep going strong or if they’d need to go back into theatre again for more repairs. The other alternative didn’t bear thinking about. 

They took him to the cardiac icu, and showed Ely up there, though made sure to warn her that he was still on a ventilator and would be for the next 24 hours or so, and that there was a lot of monitoring in the room. But she was allowed in to see him. He could do with a friend, though there were worried staff everywhere. He'd not been working there long, but he'd certainly made an impact on people. 

The nausea increased as Ely headed up to the icu in the wake of the staff. Though she’d been warned, and she’d seen terrible things in the course of her career, it didn’t prepare her for the sight of the man she loved hooked up to machines. Her breath caught in her throat and she fell into the lone chair. The beeping of the monitors was driving her crazy, and she knew she’d have to leave before long. Arrow needed to be let out and both him and Raven would need feeding. 

After a while, one of the nurses came in to check on him. At the sight of Ely looking so concerned, she sent her a soft smile. 

"You know, you can hold his hand, if you want."

It felt like her muscles were frozen in place. "Will it help?" She asked slowly.

“Studies have shown some patients are aware of what happens. And it’s not going to hurt him. It might help you, too.”

She nodded, and reached out to take Fao's hand. "It doesn't look like him."

"I'm sure you'll have him back soon."

"I hope so."

"Everyone here is doing their best for him."

"I know." She said. Of course they were. Why wouldn't they be? It was almost patronising, and she had to hold her tongue.

"He's part of the family now. We wouldn't be without him."

"He's charismatic like that."

"He is, definitely. You guys met back in Britain, right?"

She nodded absently, rubbing her thumb over the back of his too-still hand. "Yeah. Known him a decade."

"That's really cute! He never shuts up about you at work."

She couldn't help the faint blush. "I'm sure he does. He's always been serious when he's working."

"He still talks. Always asking our opinion on little things he can do for you. And he says you're starting a degree?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was a detective in the Met, but when I moved over I can't get a job until I have citizenship. It's just to fill the time.”

“Oh, yeah, Fao was saying about citizenship. It’s a shame you have to wait so long.”

"It is." She agreed. She didn't really want to talk about this - she just wanted everything to go back to normal.

She finished her checks. "Well, he's doing well. I'll leave you to it." 

"Thank you.”

Nothing went fast after that. She spent half an hour with him, before she forced herself to go home and sort out their pets. Arrow was excited to see her, and she made sure to give him a walk though she didn’t really want to. After that she went back to the hospital for a couple of hours. She couldn’t stay, and all night she tossed and turned. It all just felt so wrong. Like a part of her was missing. 

He wasn’t awake the day after, nor the day after that. She was stuck watching him sleep, while she looked more and more exhausted. 

When Fao finally came around, it was the pain he was aware of first, and then the tube down his throat. He was still very sedated, and there wasn’t much he could do. The world was blurred and sound muffled, but he fought against the tube and the vent breathing for him, gagging and arching his back as he tried to escape it. 

Ely had been trying to read at his bedside, curled up in the chair. She heard him gag, and immediately turned around and dropped her book as she reached for his arm and shoulder, hoping her touch would help soothe him.

"Fao, Fao, it's okay." She said, not sure if he could hear her. Surely he could, right? "You need the tube, don't fight it.”

Though he didn’t really know what she was saying, her voice and her touch settled him. He was still panicked, but the spike in his vitals bought in a flurry of nurses and his doctor, who, after a quick discussion, agreed to extubate and see how he did without the ventilator. They’d seen it coming for a few hours now, it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

Ely was gently pushed aside as they fussed over him, and after a bit more coughing and retching the tube was gone. There was a tense moment as they waited for him to breathe independently, but he did eventually. He was still very drugged and everything was hazy, but breathing by himself felt better. 

She let out a long breath as she looked over the doctors' shoulders. He was getting better, this was a good sign.

Once the doctors had left him, Fao slipped back into sleep. The drugs still had a strong hold over him, and without the tube he felt better. It was easy to sleep, and he was out for another few hours before he woke, in pain but with a slightly clearer head. 

He cleared his throat a couple of times, not sure if he trusted his voice to work. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to put a sentence together, but he reached for Ely with a shaky hand.

“Ely?”

She took it, pressing capped lips to his knuckles. "I'm here, baby. I'm here.”

He groaned, squeezing her hand. “‘urts.”

"I know. They're gonna top you up.”

“‘kay.”

"Feeling anything else?”

“Tired.”

"I know." She soothed, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

He sighed, trying to get comfortable. It was hard, he was scared. He could still remember how he felt before he’d been shot, the true panic.

“You can sleep, if you want.” She told him. “I’ll be here.”

"Tryin'."

“Mmm, just breathe deeply.”

"'urts to do that." He mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Just close your eyes, then.”

"'kay. You gonna stay?"

“Not going anywhere, promise.”

"'kay." 

It took a while, but his meds were topped up, and he soon fell asleep again. He didn't wake until the next morning, but when he did, his room was bright and Ely was asleep in the chair next to his bed. A nurse soon entered, and smiled when he noticed he was awake, but Fao gestured for him to stay quiet whilst he took his observations, keen not to wake Ely. She looked like she needed the rest. 

She stirred after a while, rubbing her eyes. “Morning.”

"Hey."

“How are you feeling?” She asked, stretching her cramped muscles. 

"More awake."

“That’s good.”

"Will you help me sit up a bit more?"

She nodded. “Yeah. Bet you’re sick of laying down.”

"Yeah. Wanna be like a real person again."

Ely stood, carefully plumping his pillows so they’d support him better. “You ready?”

"Yeah. Just gently."

She placed a hand on his back. “Right, I’m gonna push you up, but you’ll have to help.”

"Yeah. We can go slow."

“Let me know if it’s too much.”

"I will."

Gently, she helped him sit a little more upright, making sure he was properly supported on the cushions. 

It was a little sore to get there, but once he was sat better Fao felt more alive. "Thank you." He murmured.

She kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

"How long has it been?"

“Five days.”

"Oh. That's a long time."

She nodded. “Yeah. But you’re gonna be fine.”

"Did they tell you what happened?"

“I can’t remember.” She admitted. 

"Okay. My notes?"

She frowned. “You want to read them?”

"Yeah. Gimme." From the feeling in his chest like he'd been kicked by a horse, Fao could guess where they'd been, but not what they'd done. He wanted to know. 

She relented and passed it to him. “You’re such a doctor.”

"Jus' a little look." He protested, carefully taking the folder and settling it in his lap. It was a pain to read when he was this tired and without his glasses, but he could get the gist.

“I can read it to you?”

“It’s alright.” He murmured. “Long words.”

“I probably couldn’t pronounce them, anyway.”

He smiled. “Jus’ wanna know….”

“Nerd.”

“Can you blame me?”

“I guess not. Anything else you want?”

“Would kill for a smoke.” He said, though his tone was light and joking.

“Fao!”

“I was joking."

“Better be.” She grumbled. “I was worried about you. Still am.”

“I’m okay. Alive.” He murmured. “But…. They knew who I was.”

She frowned. “What?”

“The guy who shot me.” His voice was quiet, and a little scratchy.

Her frown deepened and her eyes brows knitted together. “You’re sure?” She asked. How could that be? There wasn’t even anything they could do about it. 

“Called me ‘Direwolf’.”

Her blood went cold. "Fuck." She breathed. 

"There's a boss here." He murmured. "I think I'll need to meet them, when I'm better."

"I don't know what else to do."

"It's fine."

She squeezed his fingers. “When you’re better.”

"Yeah."

“And not before.” She said firmly. 

"Promise."

“Do you want some water?”

"Jus' a little."

She reached for the jug, poured some water in and held it to his lips. 

He had a few sips and then pushed it away, not trusting his body to have any more - the nausea was creeping in. 

She put it back down and reached out to brush hair from his face. “There. Still feeling okay?”

“Mostly.”

“Need anything else?”

"Not now."

She stood, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “Let me know, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Thank you. Maybe you could talk to my doctors soon?”

She hummed. “Okay.”

He cleared his throat. “And maybe some throat sweets soon? If I’m allowed."

"I'll ask." She promised him.

“Really sore throat.”

"I'll go ask now." She said. "If you want?”

“Please.”

"I'll find someone." She said, standing up to leave him. "Don't do anything silly.”

“Mmm, I can’t. Thank you."

"Like you wouldn't find a way." She teased, and headed out of the room to find someone to speak to. She assumed that if Fao was asking, he would be pretty certain he could have some, but it was always better to make sure. She found someone at the main desk of the ward, and cleared her throat.

The nurse on the desk looked up. “Can I help you?”

"Fao has just woken up," she said, "and he wanted to know if he was allowed a throat sweet.”

“I don’t know, honey. I’ll page his doctor.”

"Thank you.”

The nurse paged his doctor, and smiled at Ely. “They’ll be here as soon as they can. You can go and wait with him again.”

"Alright. Thank you." She said again, and headed back to Fao's little room. She was happy he had a room to himself, it was nice. Entering, she smiled at her boyfriend and sat back at his bedside. "Your doctor is coming.”  
He smiled. “Okay. Thanks.”

"I just want to know when you can get out of here. Being home alone sucks.”

“You know what also sucks? Being shot in the chest and being in the ICU.”

"I know." She soothed. "I'm sure it won't be long until you're home.”

“Probably ages.”

"We'll find out soon.”

“Don’t like it here. It’s work, it’s embarrassing.”

"You had to be brought somewhere." She reasoned.

“It’s still embarrassing.”

"I know. Won't be for much longer.”

“And they all know about my leg now.”

She sighed. "Yeah. They're not bothered.”

“They’ll all pity me now.”

"No they don’t."

“They will. Happened in England.”

She shook her head. "They won't. There's no reason to pity you."

"I'm an amputee."

“That’s not a reason to pity you.” She said firmly. “They don’t pity you and never will.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He was too tired to debate with her. 

“I don’t pity you.” She murmured. “And neither does anyone else.”

"Of course you don't. You know I was scary."

“You can still be scary, if you want to be.”

"My residents think I'm scary."

“There you are, then.”


	26. Chapter 26

He stayed in the ICU for a bit longer, until his doctors were happy enough with his progress to move him into normal care. His room was quiet and away from most other patients, with a nice view. It was nice, and he appreciated the effort from his colleagues. He was feeling better too, awake for longer and more 'with it' during the day. He just wanted to go home now. 

Dividing her time between him and their pets, Ely felt like she was in a limbo. This wasn’t what she’d expected when she moved over here - not that it could be helped. Tired after a lengthy walk with Arrow, she turned up at the hospital just before dinnertime. 

When Ely arrived, he greeted her with a smile. "Hey. I missed you."

“Yeah? Arrow missed me too.”

"I bet. Did you two have a nice walk?"

She nodded. “Yeah. It’ll be good when you can be with us. Have you been up and about yet?”

"A little. To the bathroom and back. It's a lot harder with my leg."

“I’m here to help you now.”

“Yeah. Obviously I can’t use crutches, and my leg requires balance.”

“I’m here now.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Seen your doctor?”

“Yeah, they did rounds this morning.”

“All good?” She asked. “You’re not scaring the interns?”

“Not much. But I’m healing okay, no signs of infection.”

“That’s really good.”

“Yeah. They still want to keep me in, though.”

She shrugged. “Only for a little longer.”

“Hopefully.”

“If you were the doctor, how long would you make your patient stay?”

“If I was my doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“Given my risk factors, maybe another week? I’ve not seen my scans, and I didn’t actually do the surgery so I can’t know the full extent of the damage, but I wouldn’t say any longer than a week.”

“Not much longer, then.” She pointed out. 

“Yeah, provided there are no complications.”

“You could always ask.” She said. “I’m surprised you haven’t already.”

“I get vague answers like ‘it’ll take as long as it takes’.”

“Scare a resident.”

“They never know anything.”

“Scare them into finding out.”

He laughed lightly. “You just say that because you want to see me scary.”

"And?" She replied.

"It's hardly exciting."

"Is to me."

"Because you're weird." He replied. "But enough about me. How are you doing?"

She shrugged again. She didn't want to tell him how worried she really was - about him and his health, about her own health (this really wasn't good for her blood pressure) and then about money. She wasn't working, she relied on him to bring in enough money, and while he wasn't working they were down on income. It was scary.

"I'm doing fine." She lied easily.

“Sure? You look tired.”

Ely nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just concerned about you.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

"As you should be. You're in the best place.”

“Yeah. Good people.”

"Besides, anyone would look tired when their boyfriend was in hospital.”

“Want a cuddle?”

"There's no way we'd both fit in that bed.”

“Don’t be so defeatist. Come on, I bet we can.”

She hauled herself up from the chair and slipped into the bed next to him. It was a tight fit. "I'm not squishing you, am I?”

“Not at all.” He said, shuffling over carefully to give her space. “It’s perfect.”

"Mmm, good.”

“Told you we’d fit.”

"Only just." She said, propping herself up on her arm.

“Good enough.”

"You've really missed me that much?”

“Yeah. It’s lonely here.”

"You're cute.”

“Mmm, I know.”

"Not trying to be scary?" She asked, smiling softly.

“With you? No point.”

She smiled. "That's nice to know.”

“Known you too long.”

She leaned over, kissing the tip of his nose. "We've known each other years.”

“Yeah. Even though it went wrong.”

"We're over that now." She said. She tried not to think about her arrest of him.

“Hope so.”

She grinned at him. "We have other uses for cuffs.”

“Definitely.”

"And I'm not a cop any more.”

“You’re not. You’re a gross student.”

“Oi!"

“I suppose you’re not one quite yet. But soon.”

"And I'm mature." She pointed out.

“That makes you sound old.”

"Maybe I am old."

"No you're not."

“I’m in my mid thirties.” She said. 

"So am I! If you're old that makes me old."

“That’s not old for men.” She replied. 

"It's not old full stop."

“Yeah yeah.”

"You're so grumpy."

It wasn’t like she could admit why. He didn’t need that when he needed to focus on getting better. “No I’m not.”

"You are. Come on, lighten up, it's not the end of the world. I'm doing better every day, I'll be home soon, and we can sort everything else."

“Hope so. It’s weird, sleeping in the bed on my own.”

"You used to do it all the time. I'm sure Arrow keeps you company."

“Not the same.”

"I'm sure he snores the same."

Ely shook her head. “No.”

"Who's worse? Me or him?"

“Him. Can’t snog him.”

"Aw, he likes a little kiss."

She rolled her eyes. “Not the same.”

"I suppose not."

“Can’t beat a kiss from my boyfriend.”

"Want one now?"

She raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna set your heart racing, am I?”

"I think my heart can cope." He said with a smile.

Matching his smile, she leaned over and kissed him gently. 

It was far from the kiss he wanted, no more than a gentle kiss on the lips, but it was still nice. He really missed her when she was at home. 

Still smiling, Ely pulled away. "Nothing more. You gotta be careful."

"I know."

"I'm sure it won't be too long." She said. "And it'll do us good to stop shagging for a while."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Build a relationship instead of just boning."

"We have a relationship!"

She laughed. "Stop being so offended!"

"Is it that the sex is bad? You never normally stop me."

She gaped at him. "You really think you're bad in bed?"

"I never thought so, but you're acting like it's a good thing it's off the table for a while. There's never any pressure, you never have to say yes if you don't want to. You've worried me now."

"I always want to fuck you." She replied softly. "It's good for your health that it's off of the table for a while. You've gotta admit, we've done a lot of sex. It's not bad for us to take a break."

"It's good cardio." He protested. "I know it's going to be a while before we can, but I expected you to be more... Glum about it."

"It's good cardio when you're fitter." She agreed. "And I am glum. I love having sex with you. But you've got to admit we've been like teenagers."

"Because of all that happened, I guess." He murmured. "Can I have another kiss?"

"Mmm, of course you can. I love you." She told him firmly, kissing him again.

He smiled. "Love you too."

"Should hope so."

"Of course I do. Look at all you do for me."

"Like what? Come cuddle you?"

"For starters, you moved halfway across the world for me, and gave up the job you love to do it."

She blushed, and rolled her eyes to try and hide her embarrassment. "Don't."

"It's true. And you're here now with me, after walking my dog. You do so much."

"He's our dog. And you're my boyfriend."

"I know he's our dog, but he was mine. You do a lot considering you never asked for any of this."

She shrugged. “No one ever does. That doesn’t make me special.”

“You’re very special.”

“Oh, don’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re bigging me up.”

“Because you deserve it.”

"You're soppy.”

“I know.”

She lowered her voice. "Thought you were a scary mob boss?”

“Mmm, I don’t do that any more.”

"Not acting like you ever were.”

He hummed. “I’m not proud of it.”

She paused. "I guess not. But it's who you were for the majority of the time we've known each other.”

“Was my whole life.”

"Exactly. But it was good training for being scary.”

“Being a criminal?”

“Yeah."

“I’m just good at managing people.”

She pushed his hair from his eyes. "It's transferable skills.”

“Only you would say transferrable skills. Wanna put that on my CV?”

She laughed. "Could do."

“Yeah, not gonna happen.”

"I'm glad you appreciate me, though.”

“Of course I appreciate you.”

"I appreciate you too." She told him.

He smiled. “I’m enjoying this cuddle.”

"That's nice to know.”

“It’s healing.”

"Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Healing hugs.”

"I'll be glad when you're home and it's easier to give you hugs." She said.

“Yeah, it’ll be better at home. And when I’m healed.”

She grinned. "Then you can remind me why you're so good in bed.”

“Thought you said there was more to life than sex?”

"There is!" She protested. "But there's no harm in enjoying it, either. Not after so long."

“I suppose not.”

"Especially when we'll have spent so long building our relationship more.”

“You mean talking a lot.”

"Yeah, building our relationship." She repeated.

He laughed, ignoring how it hurt. “Sop.”

"Hey, be careful." She warned him.

“It’s a laugh, don’t stress.”

"I saw you wince." She said.

“Yeah, because everything hurts. It’s fine.”

She continued to worry over him, telling him off for doing too much and encouraging him to go for small walks around the ward, even if he didn't want to show his face to his colleagues. It would be better for him, she knew that much, and he couldn't really argue with her. Her time was spent split between him during the majority of the day, except when she had to go home to walk Arrow and to make sure Raven had enough food. And to sleep, of course, though sleeping in the big bed without him was still strange.

The exhaustion was creeping up on her, because she wasn't sleeping well. It was hard, when she'd gotten used to him besides her. Not to mention the fact he wasn't working, obviously. He was the breadwinner, she didn't have a job. Could they afford their home, or would they have to move? What if they had to give up Raven and Arrow? Ely didn't want to think about it, but in the hours when she was alone, her mind ran away with her.

It was starting to get to her. She knew it was, because she felt on edge, and always had to be doing something with her hands, something to keep her mind active instead of stewing. Yet she was always distracted. Something just pulled her attention, or her worries forced themselves to be known. Fiddling with her jumper, she headed in to visit Fao a few days later, after eyeing up the bare cupboards and the dwindling supply of animal food.

When Ely walked into his room, she was definitely stressed. She was pale, and there were bags under her eyes, and the more Fao recovered the more he noticed it. Whenever he asked she refused to admit there was anything wrong, stating it was all fine, and there wasn’t much he could do about it. It wasn’t like he could force her into saying something. But she really didn’t look good, and it broke his heart. He just wanted to get home, to be there with her and on the mend. He’d bugged the residents into finding his attending, and was just waiting on them arriving when Ely came in. 

“Morning, beautiful.”

She smiled at him, though it was strained and forced. "Morning. Doing okay?”

“Yeah. I’ve been up and showered, had some food and just waiting on my doctor to see if I can convince them into discharging me soon.”

"You think they will?”

“I’m good at sweet talking.”

She rubbed her eyes and sunk into the seat next to his bed. It was like a second home now. "So you say.”

“Oh, come on, I’m very charismatic.” He joked. “I could really do with being home, proper bed and a proper mattress. Raven, Arrow, You.”

"Do you think you're ready to be discharged?" There was nothing she wanted more than him being home, but she didn't want him to come home early because he could pull a few strings and then end up right back in here.

“I think so. I’m taking pills now, nothing IV, I’m healing well, no infection, good scans, and I’m up and about. I can shower and dress myself and I have to go slow but I’m alright. I know what I can and can’t do. I don’t need the hospital anymore.”

"Then let's cross our fingers.”

“Yeah. Just waiting on them to come round and see me.”

"Hopefully they won't be too long.”

“Hopefully not.”

“I’d kill to have you home.”

“Mmm, no more killing.”

“I’ll do what I have to.”

“Oh, shush."

She shrugged. “I want you home, I hate being there alone.”

“Yeah, would be nice.”

She pulled her drink out of her bag and took a sip. "You'll be out when you're ready, I guess.”

“I will.”

She rubbed her eyes now, stifling a yawn. She'd hardly slept the night before. "And you'd discharge yourself today if you could?”

“Perhaps tomorrow, but yes.”

"I hope your instinct is right."

"Me too."

She wasn't sat with him for long before the attending came, knocking on the door politely before entering. Ely felt like she should recognise her, but she didn't.

Fao smiled. "Good morning, Teddy."

"Good morning. Doing okay?"

"Yeah. Wanted to talk about getting me out of here."

"Oh, really? You hate us all that much?"

"Don't you know it. Can't wait to be rid of you all."

She laughed, shaking her head. "How soon do you want to be out?"

"Really as soon as possible. I can't see any reason why I need to stay here any more, I can recover perfectly well at home."

"I have to agree." Teddy replied. "We can go ahead with getting you discharged, but you understand how long you'll be off of work for?"

"Yeah, like 6-8 weeks with return to work after a consult with you?"

She nodded. "I'm thinking 8 weeks to be on the safe side, and then a gradual return to work over 4 weeks."

Ely couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fao was going to be out of work for another three months. He had sick pay, but would it be enough for them, for their rent and food and other bills? What if Arrow or Raven had an accident? They might not be able to cope. Sat at his bedside, she couldn't look at her boyfriend or at his doctor, her leg was bouncing and she felt like she was losing control. Her chest hurt too, an echo of the pain of her heart attack. She couldn't even speak.

Fao chatted away to his doctor a little, discussing medication and physio and all sorts, and didn't notice Ely until he asked her a question. 

"Think we can get everything sorted for tomorrow?" 

She didn't answer, and Fao noticed she'd gone white as a sheet. 

"Ely?"

She looked up, and her eyes were wide. Her chest heaved, and she opened her mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. Her heart was going again and she couldn't even tell him, she couldn't tell either of them and she was going to die.

He softened instantly, carefully shifting in bed to reach out for her. He wasn't even under his sheets, but sat as cross legged as he could on top of them. 

"Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"I-I..." She got out, more of a croak than anything else.

"Okay, alright. Teddy, can you..." 

She was already by Ely's side, fingers on her wrist. "Don't worry, we've got you. Try and breathe."

Fao felt completely and utterly useless. He wasn't wearing his leg, he was sore, and there was no way he could treat. He couldn't even lift a kettle. Was it another heart attack? It couldn't be, surely. She was fine, her meds were working. 

Ely clutched at her chest, pulling at her jumper. Her head was spinning. "C-can't."

Fao fumbled for his leg as Teddy called for nurses and a gurney, and the room was practically spinning as he stood up. But he held it together, because he had to, and watched Teddy work. She was good - she'd saved his life after all. 

"Alright Ely, we are gonna get you to a consult room and do a full work up and it's all going to be okay, got it? Try and relax for me, you're in good hands. And Fao's here too, don't worry."

She stared up at the other woman, shaking and still pulling at her jumper. It was getting worse.

With the help of the nurses, they got Ely up onto the gurney and into a side room. Fao followed, taking her hand in his. "We've got you, it's okay." 

"I can't." She said, gripping his hand as hard as she could.

"It's gonna be okay, let everyone do their jobs." He said, taking a slow, deep breath himself. "Uh, she had a STEMI about 14/15 months ago, a stent fitted and no further problems. She's on lisinopril, aspirin, clopidogrel, and... propranolol. I don't know the dosages off of the top of my head, all standard. Been doing really well, all scans and things have been fine, good diet, good bloods. I don't know what this is..."

Ely swallowed thickly, the best she could. "F-Fao."

"I'm here, honey, I'm here. We've got you, they're gonna make sure you're okay."

She heaved in another breath. “Chest... it hurts.”

"It's okay. Keep breathing, they're gonna check you over."

"Alright Ely, Fao's right. We're gonna pop a gown on you, okay, and run a few tests. I'm sure you've done it all before. Let's not worry until we have a reason to." Teddy reassured her. 

She hated the gown. Clawing at the mattress, she shook her head. It couldn’t be happening again, it couldn’t. They couldn’t both be ill, the medical bills were too much. 

“N-no.” She croaked. “I’ll be-be fine.”

"I'm sure you will be, but let's do these tests, okay? Some bloods and an ECG, find out what's going on."

“Can’t.” She said, trying to get Teddy to understand. “Can’t.”

"It's fine, it won't hurt, we'll be done in minutes, I promise. Let us help you."

The nurses were busy helping her into a gown, getting monitors set up and taking blood. Fao reached down to brush some hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be okay. Let them help you."

“This can’t- we can’t.” She mumbled. 

"We can. It's alright, I'm here. It's okay."

“M-money.” She whimpered. 

"Don't worry about the money. It's not a problem." Fao told her. 

“It is. F-fuck, hurts.”

"We'll sort it. Let's sort you first."

The room was a hive of activity, getting Ely started on some oxygen and ordering an ECG. They were in the right place, the machine was found quickly, and Teddy apologised as she pulled Ely's gown down to place the stickers. 

“Gonna die.” Ely said, staring up at the ceiling. It was still hard to breathe, though the oxygen helped. 

"No you're not. Don't be daft." Fao told her. "We've got you. No dying today."

“Can’t breathe.”

"You've got your oxygen, keep going with that. As slow as you can, yeah?"

“Trying. Hard.”

"I know, I know." He soothed, watching the ECG as best he could. It looked okay, nothing nasty. 

Her face was stained with tears as she fought to breathe. Her chest was being crushed, it was hard to do anything but short fast intakes. She couldn’t stay like this, she couldn’t stay here. Clawing at the stickers now, she was shaking too much to remove them. Fao looked so... so calm. He was worried, too, but he didn’t look like she felt. Was she dying? He said no. It felt like she was. 

Quite suddenly, she made herself breathe deeper, slower. It helped, so she did it again. Her head was still spinning. But it felt like it was getting easier. 

"There you go, that's it." Fao soothed, squeezing her hand. "Another nice deep breath, just like that. In and out."

It got easier with each breath. "Thank you."

"That's better, yeah? Much better."

Now the ECG was done, Teddy carefully removed each of the stickers from Ely and covered her back up.

"Your ECG is all fine, Ely. Nothing to worry about. We're just waiting on your bloods, but so far everything looks normal. Keep up with those deep breaths for me, you're doing really well."

She couldn't look at the doctor. Instead, she looked up at Fao, squeezing his hand hard. "'M scared."

"It's alright to be scared. But you're okay, yeah? Nothing nasty going on." Fao told her. 

"Feels it."

"I know. Keep breathing, and we'll wait for the bloods." He said, kissing the top of her head. 

"Sure we can afford this?" She croaked.

"Don't worry about that. If it's nothing you won't even need to stay and then it'll be hardly anything at all."

"But what if we can't?"

“Listen to me? We can.”

Teddy had disappeared whilst they waited for the bloods to come through, so it was just the two of them, and Fao moved to carefully sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Is this why you’re so worried?”

She shrugged, and couldn't look at him. “Y-yeah."

“Oh honey.” He murmured. “Don’t worry about that. I have savings, and my insurance plan is really good - it has to be, considering I was admitted to the hospital I work for. There’s workarounds and loopholes and it’s not gonna be an issue. Even if they charge us for this - which they might not - I doubt it’ll be very much at all.”

"You're gonna be out of work for so long." She mumbled.

“I have savings, sweetheart.”

"For all of us? For three months?”

“Yeah. Things might be a little tight, but we’ll be fine.”

"What if something happens to Arrow or Raven?" If that happened, they might not have enough money at all.

"They're insured, just like we are."

"It's scary."

"I know it's scary. But we're gonna be just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. S-sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's scary, yeah? Not knowing. But we'll be fine."

"Hope so." She said.

“We will. You scared me, huh?”

She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to.”

“I know you didn’t mean to.”

"Just... worried. Can't get a job.”

“My sick pay is good. Don’t worry.”

"Can't help it.”

“I know.”

She took another deep breath, and pushed at the oxygen mask.

“Keep that on for a bit longer, just while you settle.” Fao told her.

"Don't like it.”

“It’s helping you breathe.”

"Do I really need it?”

“Just for a little bit longer.”

She knew that she couldn't argue with him, so she took another deep breath. "You okay?”

“Yeah.”

"Still sorry.”

“I know.”

"Shoulda... shoulda said something.”

“Doesn’t matter now.”

"Shouldn't have bottled it up." She said.

“It’s okay now. No harm done.”

"Where's... Teddy?" She asked, uncertain on the name.

“She went to go chase your bloods.”

"Oh. Hope they're normal.”

“They should be. Your ECG was textbook, just like the tattoo on my wrist.”

She nodded, trying not to remember the panic. "That's good.”

“Yeah. Absolutely perfect.”

"So it wasn't another heart attack?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

She let out a long breath. At least there was a silver lining.

“Just looks like a panic attack to me.” He told her. “The bloods will confirm.”

"What a waste of time." She muttered.

“Not at all.”

"Uh, yeah.”

“No. What if it had been something scary and we didn’t get it checked out?”

"Doesn't matter. It was a panic attack, so it was a waste of time and resources.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

She shrugged and turned away from it. It wasn't something she could argue with.

Fao hummed, stroking over her hair. It took a little while for her bloods to come back, but they came back clear too, and when Ely’s stats had stabilised she was allowed to get dressed again and back on her feet. It was all fine and ordinary, just a run of the mill panic attack. Scary and unfortunate, but nothing nasty. They sorted his discharge, and then it was just a matter of getting things sorted for him to go home tomorrow.

Feeling awful that she'd wasted time, Ely curled back into the chair at Fao's bedside. "At least you're getting out.”

“And you’re okay.” He said, easing his leg off with a sigh.

"Yeah. Do you need a hand?”

“Just a bit sore.”

"I can help you get your leg off?”

“No, it’s okay. Basically there now.” He said, leaning the prosthetic against his bed and rubbing his stump.

"Is it hurting?”

“Not used to it.”

"Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m alright.”

She hummed. "Okay. Have you ordered your food? You should eat.”

“You really think I’m eating here?”

"You need to eat!”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t eating.”

"You just said you didn't want to eat in a hospital." She said.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t eat."

"Where else are you going to eat?”

“I get delivery.”

She frowned. "Are you ordering takeout?”

“Yeah, and?”

She scowled at him. "So I have to eat healthy, but you're eating fast food while in hospital?"

"Come on, Ely, it's the city! You really think my only options are fast food?"

"It's takeout!" She replied. "If I told you I was getting takeout, you'd skin me alive!"

"You wanna know what I ate yesterday? And the day before that? Don't judge me, I've been in here weeks and the food is shit!"

"I'm basically forbidden from eating takeout! You said you practiced what you preached!"

"Fine! Take my phone, check my order history!"

She stared at him. "No. I'm not bothered about what you're eating. Just that it's takeout!"

"Ely, yesterday I had a salad! Day before that, a vegan rice bowl. It's not ideal, I know, but it's better than the shit they offer me here! I'd ask you to cook and bring me stuff, but I know you won't!"

"You don't know that! I am capable of cooking, you know!"

"Never used to do it when you worked. Or when we lived together back in London. How much cooking have you done since I've been in hospital?"

There was no way she was going to tell him the truth, that she wasn't cooking, and was barely eating. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten an actual meal.

"Most nights, actually." She snapped.

"Yeah? When did you last go grocery shopping?"

"The other day."

"Use the shared card?"

"Of course." She said. Was he going to check, or did he not trust her still?

"Yeah? Big shop, or not?"

"Why would it be a big one? There's only me."

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

She stared at him. "Why don't you believe me?”

“Because I know you.”

"You think I just wouldn't eat?”

“You’ve done it before!”

"When I was busy working! I've got nothing better to do now." She snapped.

“You’re stressed and upset! It’s what you do!”

She huffed. "Well, I've been eating, so it's fine.”

“Okay then.”

"Do you want me to go get you anything?”

“I’m okay.”

Curling her arms around her knees, Ely nodded. “Okay."

“I just wanna be home tomorrow.”

"Then we've just got to get through today." She replied. She knew she had to leave at some point now, and go get some shopping, or Fao would think it was weird there was nothing at home.

“You need to go get some stuff?”

She shrugged. "I suppose I could buy you some of your favourites.”

“That would be nice.”

"Then I'll go.”

“Don’t forget the ice cream, eh?”

She forced a smile. "Ben and Jerry's, yeah?”

“Always.”

Ely stood up, and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Phish food, yeah?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Be safe, yeah?”

"I always am.”

“Yeah.”

She kissed his forehead again. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"Piss off." She said fondly, and left him in his hospital room. She still wasn't used to shopping in America, but she did her best to pick up everything they needed. Hopefully, Fao wouldn't notice the date of the actual transaction, because she didn't want another argument. 

With their food bought, she went home and stocked up the cupboards, and then headed back for an hour or two more with Fao, while she still could until she had to attempt to sleep. 

Hoping she looked more alive, she slipped into his room. "I'm back."

Whilst Ely had been gone, Fao had eaten and been for a short walk, trying to ignore his phantom pain. It was always bad when he wasn't busy, bothered him when he didn't need it. Especially now he'd been fighting with Ely. He knew something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to push. He didn't have the energy. 

When she arrived, he grinned. "Hey. Get everything you need?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Got us some stuff, and maybe you'll even let me cook for you tomorrow."

"Mmm, you're gonna have to. I'm not allowed to lift things."

"You've got to trust me, then." She said.

"Yeah. I can help you."

"I can do it, it's okay."

"Okay. We can pick recipes together?"

“That sounds like a compromise.”

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

“Hopefully you’ll be discharged in the morning.” She said. She didn’t want to be waiting around for hours. 

"Teddy said she'd try and get it all sorted today so I can leave as soon as possible tomorrow."

“That’s nice of her.”

"Think she wants to get rid of me."

She smirked. “Who wouldn’t?”

"Oh, harsh."

“If she gets rid of you, I get you home. I support her.”

"Of course you do."

They chatted for a while, watched some Netflix, and then Ely had to go home to bed. Fao was glad it was his last night in hospital, and he was still sleeping like shit, but at least tomorrow night he'd be in his own bed with the dog and the cat and Ely. There was nothing he wanted more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big NSFW warning folks ;)

In the morning, he knew it would be a few hours until she got in, so he went about his usual routine, had a shower, had some food, went for a walk. He sorted his discharge paperwork, and then once he was properly dressed it was a case of waiting for his ride home. 

She slept in by accident, and though she was amazed that she’d actually slept, she rushed around getting ready, feeding their pets and then jumping into the car. She wished she was still in the UK, because she could have put her foot down and gotten away with it. Instead, she had to crawl through city traffic and spend ages finding a parking space, but at least she got there. 

She took the stairs instead of the lift, and was a little breathless when she arrived at his room. 

“Morning.”

Fao smiled. "Good morning."

“Do we have to wait, or can we break you out of here?”

“I’m ready to go.”

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? You're not pulling my leg?"

“No, I got stuff signed this morning.”

She picked up his bag off of the bed. "Come on then, let's get you home."

“Yeah. Let’s get home.”

She smiled. "Get up, then."

He got up, groaning slightly, and got his balance. “Mmmm, can’t wait.”

“Want my hand?”

"No, I'm okay. Stupid leg is all."

"Mmm, okay."

“I’m alright. You bring a pillow for the car?”

She nodded. "Yeah, and a blanket because you're used to a hot hospital.”

“Just need the pillow for my chest. Gonna hurt otherwise.”

"I know.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled, stepping out of the threshold and waiting for him. "Let's bust you out, then.”

“I’m so ready.” He replied with a smile, heading out.

The hospital seemed so much bigger now that she had to walk at a slower pace for him, but they made it to the lift and then down to the lobby. Still smiling, Ely lead him through the car park and to his car, though there she paused.

"You can't pull yourself up." She said, frowning. She'd brought the land rover, because she wasn't comfortable with the fast car.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He murmured. “You get used to not using your arms after a while.”

"It's high, though.”

“I’ve got legs, yeah? Well, one leg. Just give me time, I’m tall enough.”

"Okay." She said. She had to trust him. So she unlocked the car and dumped his bag in the boot before moving around to open the door for him. "I'll give you a boost if you need it.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

"I'm here anyway.”

“I know you are, but I can do this on my own.” He told her. “Go and get in, alright?”

"I'll wait until you're in.”

Fao sighed, rolled his eyes, and carefully got in. It was easy enough with his legs and his core, and when he was settled he looked at her. “There. I’m in.”

"I just wanted to make sure." She said, patting his knee before she shut the door. She had a much harder time getting into the drivers' seat, just because she wasn't as used to it as him, but got there and handed him his pillow.

"There. Still doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He told her, taking the pillow and being careful to do his seatbelt. “Let’s go.”

"I'm still not used to driving this way." She admitted as they got out of the car park and onto the road.

“You get used to it.” He murmured. “But it’s weird to start.”

"It's the wrong side.”

“Yeah, it is. Worse when you’re tired after a shift.”

"Well, you won't be doing that for a while." She commented.

“I won’t.”

"I don't think we've ever been together so much.”

“Now we’re not working we have time.”

"Maybe it happened for a reason.”

“Maybe.”

She shot him a smile, not daring to take her eyes off of the road for more than half a second. "You'll have to behave yourself.”

“I’ll be a good boy.”

"Like hell.”

“Hey! I can be good!”

"No, you can’t."

“I’m very good, don’t be mean.”

She shook her head fondly. "When have you ever been a good boy?”

“Always!”

"Don't believe you."

“I’m a very good boy. The goodest boy.”

The corner of her lip curled upwards in a half smile, half smirk. "We'll test that out at some point, I think.”

“I can follow orders, ma’am.”

She groaned. "Fucking hell, that really gets to me.”

He grinned. “Does it?”

"I haven't been called that in ages. Do you have any idea what I'd love to do to you?”

“You’ve piqued my interest now.”

"Yeah, well, you'll have to wait.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

She smiled to herself. He'd always been so dominant, it was good to know he was happy to be the other person. "Not sure you're fit enough for everything I can think of.”

“We’ll take things easy.”

"Mmm, we will. I'm sure there's other ways you can prove what a good boy you are.”

“Definitely.”

"I'll think of something.”

“I look forwards to it.”

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, you're such a little slut.”

“And you’re not?”

"Right now? No. I'm going to make you wait, and maybe we should have a few other rules, too." She mused.

“Oh?”

"Would you like that?”

“Yeah, I would.”

"Alright then." She said, thinking as she drove. "You're not allowed to touch yourself. If I touch you, you're not allowed to cum unless I say so. You do either and I'll have to punish you.”

“I like the sound of that. Should be fun.”

"You must call me ma'am, too.”

“All the time?”

"Mmm, no. Only when I'm playing with you, I think.”

“Safewords?”

"Do you have any you normally use?" She asked.

“I usually use red and amber. Red to stop, amber to pause. Pretty clear, I think?”

"Sounds pretty clear to me."

"If you're happy with that?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy." She told him.

"Good." He said, smiling. "I didn't think you were into this sort of thing."

"You think I wouldn't want to control you, after being a DI?"

"It's not that... You just don't strike me as the type."

"How so?" She asked, pausing before a turn.

"You're so... Petite."

She shot a surprised glance at him. "You think because I'm short I can't be dominant?"

"No! But you're small and girly and I don't know, you just don't seem the dominant type. Especially with how submissive you can be."

"I'm happy to change your mind, then."

"Yeah. It's good."

They were near home now. "Besides, we'll have fun."

"We will. It'll keep me entertained."

"When I want to do it. You're doing nothing on your own." She said. "Maybe I should get you a cage."

"Yeah? I can follow the rules."

"You say that now. Maybe I should lock you up so you can't be tempted."

"I promise. Let me prove myself to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you fail I'm getting you a cage. That cock is mine."

"Yeah. Promise I'll be good."

"That's what I want to hear."

He shifted a little, her words were getting to him. They always did. At least the tension from yesterday was gone.

"You look tense. Are you thinking about it?"

"Yeah."

"That's as much as you're getting today." She told him, voice firm. "You can think about my hands on your cock, drawing you all the way to the edge." She didn't bother looking at him for the rest of the drive, though she was gentle as she helped him into their home, and calmed down Arrow so he didn't jump on him. Then, she left it two days, without any sexual contact or conversations, until they were curled up together on the sofa on an evening, her head on his shoulder.

"Do you still want me to take control?" She asked.

He liked that she could be firm with him, but yet oh so gentle when it came to the physical side of it. She was of course worried, but he appreciated it whilst he healed. He couldn't help but think about what she'd said, and what she had planned, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. It was different and exciting, and it would definitely further their relationship. He trusted her, and that was all that mattered, really. 

On the sofa, her head on his shoulder, she brought it up after a couple of days. 

"Yeah. I really like the idea."

She smiled. "I'm glad you do. Take your trackies off."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"The dog is here."

"Are you shy?" She teased.

"Maybe."

She paused, and then nodded. "Upstairs, then. But you're walking up naked, and I'm tying you up."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry." He mumbled, carefully taking off his hoodie, and then his trackies and boxers. Exposed, he shivered even though he wasn't particularly cold, and slowly made his way upstairs, holding the clothes - knowing his luck, the dog wouu chew them if he left them.

She grinned as he headed up, and set off a step behind him. It was a good view, she might as well enjoy it. Once they got to the bedroom, she left him standing exposed and vulnerable while she opened a drawer and carefully laid some choice toys on the bed. A set of restraints (one for his wrists and the others for his ankles) as well as lube, and a small wand vibrator. It wasn’t much, but she wanted to start slow. 

“Lay down in the middle on the bed, and put your arms over your chest. I’m going to tie your wrists.”

He carefully settled on the -‘I bed with a sigh, relaxing against the soft sheets. 

Slowly, she straddled his thighs, and lowered his arms so they were over his stomach. Satisfied, she tied them, and glanced up at him. “Is that too tight?”

"Feels okay."

“Remember your safewords?”

"Yeah."

“What are they?” She asked, slipping away to start tying his ankles down. 

"Red and Amber. You want to take my leg off instead?"

“I need to tie you down. The strap will be too tight on your thigh.”

"Okay. Didn't know if you liked the idea of me not being able to get up."

She shrugged. “You can’t get up anyway.” She pointed out. 

"Okay."

She finished tying him up and then stripped off herself before kneeling between his spread thighs. “Have you been a good boy?”

"Of course. I promised."

“Yeah? I don’t need to buy you a cage?”

"No, I've been good. Followed the rules, ma'am."

She smiled, rubbing her hands on his thighs slowly. “That’s very good. I knew you could be a good boy.”

"Anything you say."

Her hands slid closer to his cock, and she regarded it cooly. “Are you getting hard?”

"Yeah." He replied, tensing under her touch. His thighs were so sensitive, and the thought of her having her way with him was enough to set him off. 

“What are you thinking about?”

"You doing what you want to me, ma'am."

“Nothing in particular?” She asked, using one finger to trace a line from the tip of his cock down to his balls. 

He whimpered. "Just everything. I don't know what you're planning."

“Do you like not knowing?”

"Yeah."

Her finger moved back up, but stopped before it reached the head. “That’s good. You’re going to tell me if you get close to cumming, aren’t you? And you’re going to ask permission, too.”

"Yes ma'am."

“What do you think will happen if you don’t?” She asked. 

"You'll punish me?"

“Well done. You’ll get punished. And we don’t want that, do we, my sweet boy?”

"No ma'am."

She wrapped her hand loosely around his shaft, moving up and down as she squeezed lube onto him with her other. “That’s good.”

He whined, biting his lip.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?”

"Yeah. Really good."

She tightened her grip, slowing it down to a drag. “You’re so responsive. Don’t forget to be loud, I want to hear you.”

He moaned, shifting his hips to try and change the angle. She felt so good on him, so precise. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

Ely laughed, letting her grip drift over the tip before it vanished and her second hand started from the bottom. 

"Ah, fuck. You're really good at that."

“Yeah? I know.” She replied, doing it again. 

"Fuck." He whined. 

“Oh, look at you.” She purred. If he liked that, she’d keep doing it, just to drive him mad. 

"'m all yours. Please." He wasn't even sure what he was begging for. 

“What do you want?”

"You."

“That can’t be it.” She said, and wrapped both hands around his cock to jerk it rapidly. 

"Ah, ah, shit. So good, so good. Fuck."

“Look at you, such a little slut.” She teased. 

"Your slut, all for you."

“That’s what I want to hear.” She praised. The wet sound of her hands around him filled the room. 

He was getting close already, which was embarrassing. But it had been a while, who could blame him? He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, trying to control himself. She was just so good, so quick. 

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

“Are you going to cum?”

"Not yet."

“Remember to tell me. If you push your luck I’ll punish you.” She said, and kept going. 

"Promise I'll tell you."

“Good.”

It was less than a minute later when his hips twitched and he groaned. "'m close. Please can I cum?"

“No.” She said, and didn’t stop. 

"Stop then. That's not fair." He whined, gasping. 

She laughed, shaking her head. “No.”

"Ely." He whimpered. 

She glanced up. “It’s ma’am.”

"Sorry, ma'am." He was so stupidly close, his one real leg was trembling with the effort it took not to cum. 

She knew she was pushing it now, so she gave one final stroke and then stopped all contact. 

That final stroke was perfect, and it nearly sent him over the edge, but then she stopped and everything fell away. He was left with nothing but so, so much need. "Fuck."

“Aww, what’s wrong?” She asked, trailing her fingers over the tip of his cock. 

"You... You ruined it." He whined, like a petulant child. 

“And?” She replied. “I said you couldn’t cum.”

"You ruined it!"

“That’s the point. You don’t cum unless I let you.” She said, her fingers encasing the tip, with just enough pressure to cross the line from teasing. 

He whined, frowning. "Not fair!"

“Do you think I care?” She told him harshly, circling her fingers around the tip. 

"Sorry ma'am." He said, looking away from her. 

“Good. I decide when you cum.” She said, keeping her touch light. She didn’t want to get him close too quickly. 

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

“Good.” She said, and now curled her palm around the head of his cock. 

He whined, rolling his hips against her. It felt so good, he was so desperate.

Ely laughed again. “What a whore.”

“Your whore.”

“I know.” She said, teasing him with a brief, tighter grip. 

He gasped, whining at the touch. “Please.”

“Please what?” She asked, her grip now so loose it was barely there. “Use your words.”

“Can’t. Please, need more.”

“More?” She echoed, and repeated her earlier motion. “Like that?”

“Ah, fuck, yeah.”

She grinned, and tightened it once more as she jerked him properly. “Maybe we should get some toys for you. A cute pink vibe, how about that? Maybe the only way you’ll be able to cum is like a girl.”

He whined. “Whatever you want, ma’am.”

“For now, I’m happy using my hands. You’re putty.”

“Yeah. Yours.”

Her left hand reached out for his balls, squeezing and caressing. “I know.”

He whimpered, her touch just too good. How was he supposed to last? She was an expert, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

“What was that?”

He whined again, looking up at her with wide eyes. “Please.”

"What do you want? I can't read your mind.”

“I want to cum.” He whined.

“No."

He whined, sticking out his bottom lip. “Please.”

"Beg for it.”

He thought he was already, but she wanted more. “Please, ma’am. Please. I really want it, I need it. I’ve been so good.”

"I decide when you've been good." She said, leaning down to spit onto him, just for a little more lube. She could feel his cock responding in her grip, and now that he was so close she focused her attention on the sensitive head.

He whined, his hips rolling again. “Fuck.”

"I didn't tell you to stop begging.”

“Please.”

“No."

He knew she wouldn’t let him, even if he begged. He whined and rolled his hips and tried to breathe, focusing on not cumming. He couldn’t, she’d be mad.

"You look so good like this." She praised. "You're getting close, aren't you?”

“Yeah. Close.”

"How close?”

“Close.”

She hummed, and kept going. He wasn't close enough yet for her to stop.

He needed to cum, he had to. He was so close, so desperate for it. He was sweaty and breathing heavy, and he had to control himself.

She could see the precum oozing from him, and she kept going, increasing the pace and watching him writhe. He looked beautiful, spread out like this for her and completely at her mercy.

In a desperate, final effort not to cum, his back arched and he tried to use his good leg to push up against the bed. But the movement pulled at his incision and the healing muscle, and he cried out. 

“Fuck, no, a-amber.”

Her hand immediately fell from his cock, but it wasn't to halt his orgasm. Instead, it was because he used a safeword, and she immediately moved to kneel next to his head, hand brushing sweat-slicked hair from his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes searching his face.

He was so relieved when she stopped, even though he knew she would. He sighed, his hands shaking. 

“Hurt myself.”

"Where?" She asked gently, her hands closing around his own to try and stop them shaking. "Your incision?”

He nodded slowly. “Pulled it. Shouldn’t have arched like that.”

"That's okay. Do you want anything?”

“Think I need it. Think… think we need to go slower.”

"Yeah? That's okay, I can do that.”

“Sorry. Can I have my hands back?”

"Of course you can. Untied?”

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s helping.”

She untied his wrists, and kissed the skin there. "There we go.”

“Thank you.” He said, rolling his shoulders slightly to get comfortable. “Can I have my tablets?”

"Yeah. I'll get you some water, too." She said, and hurried off to get them before she returned and helped him sit up. "Here we are.”

Sat up, he took a slow deep breath, and swallowed the tablets, and then looked at her. “Can I have a little break?”

"However long you need." She assured him.

“Love you.” He said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing his forehead. "Just tell me when you're ready to go again.”

“Jus’ need a minute, then I’ll be okay. Wait for the painkillers to kick in.”

"Even so. We'll only start again when you're ready."

"Yeah. Thank you."

Ely kissed the crown of his head. "You might be tied up, but you have all the power."

"I wish we could do more." He murmured.

"It won't be long until we can."

"Build it up."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm not going to keep this going much longer anyway, I don't want to push you too hard."

"Yeah, that's okay. This is good."

“I’m glad you think so.”

"You really know what you're doing."

She blushed. “That’s really good to know.”

He hummed and kissed her cheek, leaning against her. After a few minutes he was feeling better, not as in pain, and turned to her. "Ready?"

“If you are.”

"Yeah, I am." Now he felt better, he was so needy.

“Do you want me to tie your wrists again?”

"Can I leave them free? I can relax my arms better. I promise I'll behave."

“I’m happy with that.” She said, and moved to settle between his legs again. 

"Okay." He settled back again, closing his eyes.

Satisfied, Ely reached out and skimmed her fingers over the underside of his cock. 

He whined, shifting under her touch, how painfully light it was. 

He was so responsive. Amazed, Ely dragged her fingers over the head, swirling and gathering precum as she did so. 

Fao whined, and gritting his teeth to stop himself arching - he didn't want to hurt himself again. But his hips rolled and his cock twitched in her grip. 

“Oh, look at you.” She cooed, rubbing the spot where his cock joined his balls. 

He let out a shaky breath, her touch delicate and teasing. It was too good.

Her finger moved to the spot under the head of his cock, the place she liked to tease when she sucked him off. She didn’t say anything, and just watched his face. 

He groaned, his head tilting back and his eyes closing. It was so good. “Gettin’ close.” He whined.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t cum.” She said, finally wrapping her hand around him. 

“Tryin’.”

She kept her pace slow but firm. “Keep trying.”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Happy, Ely used her left hand to twist around the head of his cock. 

He whined, gritting his teeth. “Please, I’m so close.”

“No.” She told him, jerking faster as she watched him writhe. 

“Please!”

“No.” She repeated. 

It was almost painful, how much he needed to cum, and without him really realising a tear trickled down his cheek. 

“P-please.”

“No.”

He whined, still crying.

Ely didn’t stop. He was trying so hard, but she wanted to wait until he was right on the verge before she pulled away. 

“Ma’am, please.”

She shook her head. “I said no.”

“I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Tough.”

“‘m gonna cum.”

“No you’re not.” She said, watching. He was just about there now, she was ready to stop. 

“I am, I am.”

"Don't you dare cum."

“Can’t help it. Fuck.”

She tightened her grip. "I'm warning you.”

“Ely.”

"What?" She replied, raising her eyebrows at him. "You can't hold it? I thought you were stronger.”

“But you’re really good."

"I don't care.”

“‘m sorry.”

"Just don't cum." She told him.

"Can't."

She stopped all contact and leaned over him. “You don’t cum unless I tell you that you can. Understood?”

"Please can I?" He pleaded, eyes wide. 

“No.”

"Please."

“No.” She repeated. Her hand reached between them for his cock once more. 

Her touch was all it took and he came, hips stiffening. "'m sorry." He sobbed as he lost himself, cumming over her hand and his stomach. 

She tutted, shaking her head. “I have to punish you now.”

"'m so sorry."

She started to jerk him again, fast and hard and purposeful. “You were a naughty boy. Sorry isn’t enough.”

It was all too much, he was totally overstimulated it almost hurt that she was touching him. "No, please!"

“This is your punishment.” She said, keeping her grip on him. 

"It's too much." He whined.

“Good.” 

"Please stop." He begged, trying and failing to get away. It was difficult with his legs tied.

She shook her head. “Stay still and it’ll finish sooner.”

"Please!"

“Stop moving.” She ordered. “Take your punishment. I thought you were a good boy.”

"I am, 'm sorry." He whimpered. He stopped moving, gritting his teeth. It was too much sensation, it overwhelmed him. 

She made sure the punishment didn’t last much longer, and then let go of him. Carefully, she untied him and then offered him her hand. 

“You did really well.” She praised sincerely. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

He ignored her hand and carefully got up using his legs and his core. 

"Shower is good." He said quietly, getting to his feet on shaky legs. 

“Do you want my help?”

"Jus' to the bathroom."

“Okay. Lean on me.” She invited. 

"Thanks. Stupid leg." He muttered, as they made their way to the bathroom.

She got him in there and turned the shower on. “You did so well for me.”

"I liked it." He murmured, leaning against the wall.

“I’m glad you did. Do you want your shower leg?”

"Please."

She fetched it and helped him put it on. By then the water was hot. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

"Yeah, 'm okay. Can I shower on my own? Need a few minutes."

She nodded. “Anything you want.”

"Won't be long." He said, kissing her cheek before he got in the shower. 

She smiled, and left him to shower. The bedding needed changing, and she needed to put things away and clean her hands. 

He was sore and tired, and the hot water really helped. It was nice to reflect and have time to himself, to come back into his own head and out of the subspace. He washed his hair, and when he was done he pulled on some pyjamas. 

Ely had just finished making the bed when he came out, and smiled at him. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me just have a shower, and then we can cuddle.”

“Okay, yeah.”

She kissed his cheek as she walked past him, and quickly showered. It was no more than ten minutes later when she was dressed in pyjamas. “Let’s cuddle in bed, hmm?”

"I'd like that."

She slipped into the bed and patted the space next to him. “C’mon, come cuddle up.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his leg off, curling up against her. "Mmm, okay."

“I’ve got to do some sort of aftercare.” She joked, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Yeah. Like I do for you."

“Just like that. Did your shower help?”

"Yeah, it did. Less sore."

“Is it really bad?” She asked. She didn’t want him to be too sore. 

"No, it's alright. Painkillers helped. I've not done any damage."

“That’s good.” 

"'m okay."

She brushed her fingers through his hair. “Good. I want to look after you.”

"I like being looked after."

"Anything you want."

"Need it. Helps."

"I know." She murmured.

"Love you."

"I love you too." She told him, rubbing the pads of her fingers on his scalp. "Do you need a drink?"

"I'm okay." He murmured, shifting to rest his head in her lap.

Ely smiled. “Okay. But let me know, yeah?”

"Yeah, always. This is really nice though."

“That’s the aim.”

"Sorry I had to safeword."

She shrugged. “Don’t be. It’s good that you did.”

"I know it's good, but I wish I hadn't had to."

“Why?” She asked. It wasn’t like it was the end of the world. 

"It's frustrating."

“I don’t think it is.”

"I'm normally so good with everything."

“And? I pushed you too far, it’s okay.”

"No, it wasn't you."

She frowned. “I had you so worked up you forgot about your incision.”

"My fault, not yours."

She shook her head. “It was both of us. I’ll go slower next time.”

"Yeah, we'll find the right pace."

“But you enjoyed it?”

"I really did."

She smiled. “I enjoyed it too.”

“And this is nice too.”

“Wouldn’t be a good dom if I didn’t do this.”

“The best dom.”

Ely blushed a little. “I’ve never really done it properly.”

“You did well.”

“Who’d have thought a cop could have a mob boss begging?” She joked. 

“Ah, but you’re not a cop and I’m not a mob boss.”

She shrugged. “We used to be. It’s hard to let go of being a cop.”

“Yeah.”

“Part of me will always be a cop.”

“That’s true.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair. “Not sure about handcuffing you, though.”

“Mmm, you’ve done it before.”

“Not in bed. That was you handcuffing me.”

“No, but you’ve still done it before. When I’m all better.”

She hummed. “If you want it.”

“Yeah. We can talk about it.”

“Think you should get your revenge first.”

“Mmmm, that sounds fair to me.”

“Knew you’d say that.”

He smiled up at her. “I like things to be balanced.”

“Life is about balance.” She agreed. 

“Exactly that.”


	28. Chapter 28

Fao fell asleep cuddled up to her, with Ely's hand still in his hair. She'd noticed that ever since he was shot, his nightmares had become more common, but that night was thankfully free of any of them. At least, not any that kept her awake. 

Him not being in hospital helped her to stop worrying about money. He was on sick pay, and he said he had some money saved, but she knew it was nothing like what he'd had before. Their medical bills weren't growing (they would have been if she'd told him that her endo seemed to be getting worse) and both Raven and Arrow were keeping themselves behaved. Grumpy after being kept awake with cramps and no sign of blood, Ely headed out one day a week or two after Fao had been discharged to get some groceries. The traffic was terrible, people stood in the middle of the aisles, and there were a couple of screaming children that brought on a headache. 

Possibly more annoyed after the trip, she headed home with a full boot, slamming the car door as she got out.

Fao eventually got fed up of waiting around for Ely to get back, and the dog was bored and pacing up the room. He needed to get out and about anyway, so grabbed the dog's chain and lead and they headed out on a walk. He was only on a lead on the streets, as soon as they got to the park he was off and allowed to run about. 

He got home after about half an hour, tired but happy, and saw his car was back in the drive - Ely was home. He let himself and the dog into the building and then into his apartment, closing the door carefully behind him. 

Ely wasn’t too happy that Fao had gone out. He knew it was dangerous, and she frowned when he came back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

"Walking the dog." He answered simply, reaching down to slip Arrow's chain off. 

"Obviously. You should know better.”

“I need to be up and walking, it’s good for me!”

"Not walking the dog!”

“Why not?!”

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What if he saw something and pulled too hard?”

“He was barely even on the lead.”

"Even so!”

“What, don’t you trust me?”

She spluttered. "Of course I trust you! I don't trust other people!”

“It’s been six weeks! I should be out walking, I’m allowed to walk the dog on a lead.” Fao said, turning to hang up the lead, his back to her. “He’s on a chain, he doesn’t pull, and I had him so loose in my hand that if he’d pulled, I’d have let go.”

"You shouldn't be taking the risk!”

“It’s not even a risk! It’s what I should be doing!”

"Walking, yes! Taking the dog with you, no!" She replied. Why couldn't he listen? She just didn't like him risking it when she'd nearly lost him.

“I wanted the company! We walked through the park together, it was really nice, and the fresh air did me good.”

"Then why couldn't you wait for me to get back?”

“I was bored! Arrow was bored!”

"You just had to wait a little longer!" She snapped, turning away from him to go finishing putting the shopping away.

"I had no idea how long you'd be! I've not gone against anything I've been told!"

"But what if something bad had happened?!" She shot back, swinging around on her toes to look at him again.

"Like what? I had my phone on me!"

"Anything could have happened!"

"You're just being overdramatic."

Ely glared at him. "You nearly died."

"And I didn't! I'm fine!"

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk!"

"What am I meant to do, stay here forever?! Stuck in my little glass box?"

"No! But you're not fully healed!"

"Want to get me a wheel? So I can run all safe and sound? Why not get me a lead, can keep me close then."

A muscle jumped in her jaw. "Stop being stupid. I'm just worried about you. Or is that not allowed?"

"I was one of the most notorious bosses in London from the age of 18! You don't think I can take care of myself?!"

"That's not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?!”

"What if something happened?" She replied. "What if you got rushed into hospital again?”

“I had my phone.” He replied. “And I had the dog! It’s been six weeks Ely! I’m healing, I’m getting better!”

"But you're not better!”

“I’m getting there!”

"That doesn't mean you should go out alone!”

“Stop being so… so suffocating!” 

Ely continued to glare at him. "I'm not! I'm just trying to look after you!”

“You’re suffocating me! You think I can’t look after myself!”

"No I don't! I just think you're taking risks!”

“My life has always been risks! What I did today was barely anything! I’m a surgeon, I know the risks. This is my bread and butter, it’s what I know! And you don’t trust me to know myself and my limits.”

"I can't help it that I'm worried about you!"

"Can't you trust me?!"

“I do trust you! I just don’t like you being about alone!”

"Follow me about for the rest of the day then."

“Oh, don’t be stupid.” She said. 

"You said you don't want me being alone."

“On the streets!” She replied. “We’re basically under each other’s feet here.” 

"Is this apartment not big enough for you? I'm sorry it's not quite what you grew accustomed to back when I was in London, but I seem to recall you didn't like that line of work. If you're not happy being here, maybe you should go out more."

She huffed. “You’re twisting my words.”

"Keep me here then, these four walls. Fitting, really. You always wanted me in prison."

“Don’t be like that! You’re being an ass!”

"Tell me I'm wrong, then!"

“You are wrong!”

"Yeah? I know you think I'm still who I used to be. Still scared of what I'll do."

“I don’t! I know you’ve changed and I’m definitely not scared of you.” She told him firmly. 

"You don't like my friends. You wanted to arrest Ollie just because he avoided the police."

“I do like your friends! I’d just come over, he all but barged in and I was still in cop mode! I’d have wanted to arrest anyone who just walked in.” She snapped. “You’re the one who doesn’t trust me! You think I’m going to turn you over!”

"Because you've got nothing to lose!"

“What the hell, Fao?!” She exclaimed. “I don’t want to lose you!”

"Last time I let you stay in my house you stole everything and ruined my life."

“I was a cop!” She protested. She’d given that up, for him. Why didn’t he trust her? They’d both changed. 

"Even back then I trusted you. But how can I when you went behind my back like that?!"

“I trusted you too! But then it turned out you’d been using me!” She shot back. “Do you know how that felt? I thought you’d been using me for an entire decade! And then I thought you’d died, before you broke into my home, told me you loved me, and then fucked off! Get off of your fucking high horse and stop acting like you haven’t done anything wrong either!” Her throat was sore now from the shouting, and her headache was coming back. Upset, she stormed away to the bedroom. 

Fao scoffed as she stormed away, and ended up putting the shopping away on his own. Ironic, really, since she'd been so fussy about him walking the dog. He wasn't meant to lift loads or stretch too much, but it wasn't like he had a choice. They couldn't leave the food out. With the shopping away he retreated to the sofa for a few hours, then got up to start cooking. He was slower with it than usual, and achy, and in a foul mood. He hated arguing with Ely, it virtually left a bad taste in his mouth, but he was trying to get back to normal. The more she fussed the more he felt like a invalid. 

After a while stewing in the bedroom, Ely came out to cook and found Fao already doing it. She huffed, clearly unimpressed. 

"Oh, what now?" He asked, his knife thudding against the chopping board.

“You shouldn’t be lifting the pans.”

"They're light pans."

“Hardly.”

"I'm being careful." He snapped.

“I hope so. You might not believe me but I don’t want you to die.”

"I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not an invalid."

“I know you’re not. I just don’t like you taking stupid risks.”

"How is me cooking a stupid risk? I lift the pans correctly, and I'm taking my time."

“You better be.”

"Of course I am. You want to come help me?"

“Oh, so you’re not stubborn enough to do it on your own?”

"Either you stand there staring at me whilst I cook or you come and help me, because I know you won't leave me alone."

"I'll help." She decided, stepping closer. "What can I do?"

"Look after the onions in the pan."

She turned away from him and to the pan, where the onions were cooking. "What are you even making?”

“Bolognese.”

"Something you can trust me to cook, then.”

“Aside from using the knives.”

"I can use a gun but you don't trust me to chop veg." She muttered.

“You have a better track record with a gun than a knife.”

"If you let me use a knife I'd get better.”

“Yeah, but I hate cleaning blood off of the floor.”

"I'm not gonna cut myself.”

“You wanna come here and do the carrots?”

"You don't trust me not to cut my finger off.”

“We can try.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you trust me now?”

“It’s just a knife, and I can’t complain you’re on blood thinners, because I am too. Come here, I’ll teach you. Shove those onions off of the heat?”

She moved them onto a cold ring and stepped back closer to him. "You honestly think I don't know how to use a knife?" She'd lived on her own for long enough, she could cut up carrots.

“I’m just saying you’re clumsy, and probably because nobody taught you right. If you don’t want my help it’s fine.”

She huffed. "Now you're insulting my mum.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

"She literally taught me to cook."

"Right, go on then. Cut the veg, I'll do the meat and the onions." He replied, turning away to the stove. 

Still a little sour, Ely made sure she had a good grip on both the knife and the carrot before she started chopping. She took her time - the last thing she needed was to cut herself and for him to say 'I told you so'.

Fao soon added the meat to the pan and spent his time browning it, ignoring Ely chopping. He'd offered to help and if she cut herself that was her fault, not his.

She was doing fine, up until she wasn't. Just like before, the knife slipped, but this time she caught the edge of her finger. Hissing, she dropped the knife and moved to the sink.

He heard her hiss of pain and had to stop himself from rushing over to her. She was an adult, she could take care of herself. 

To be honest, she was a little surprised that he didn't turn around - normally he would. But she focused on washing the cut out under the running water.

"Could you grab me a plaster?" She asked.

He didn’t stop frying off the mince. “Is it deep?”

"Not too deep. Don't worry, you don't need to get your first aid kit and suture me up.”

“Keep an eye on the stove.” He replied, heading upstairs to get her a plaster. 

She rolled her eyes, twisting to watch the pan. It wasn't like she could do anything while applying pressure.

He returned after a moment or so with the plaster. “Come here, then.” He said, grabbing a piece of kitchen roll for her to dry her hand on.

She took the kitchen roll and carefully dried her hand. “Thanks.”

“Let me have a look. What did you do?”

"The knife slipped. Don't know how.”

“Alright.” He replied, checking it over before he put a plaster on for her. “There. Let me show you how you should be chopping, and then you won’t keep cutting yourself.”

"It only slipped." She grumbled.

“Probably because your grip is wrong.”

"You don't know that.”

“Alright then, if you don’t want my help.” He replied, turning back to the stove.

"I do! Don't be like that."

"Then enough with the backhanded comments!"

"All I said what that you don't know how I was holding the knife!”

“It was just a guess, so sue me!”

"Couldn't be that it's just an accident, could it?" She retorted.

“I suppose so! It wasn’t a criticism.”

She looked away. "It felt like one.”

“It wasn’t.” He replied.

“Sure?"

“Yeah.”

She looked down at her now plastered finger. "Thanks for helping me.”

“Right, come and show me how you’ve been chopping.”

She pressed her lips together and moved back to the chopping board, where she picked up the knife and quickly washed it - they didn't want blood in their food. Then, she reassumed her grip. "Like that.”

“That’s why you keep slipping. Your grip isn’t right, so you fumble. Watch me, yeah?” He said, taking the knife from her.

"Yeah, okay.”

He showed her, keeping his strokes slow and his grip purposeful. “See?”

"Yeah, I get it.”

“Now you try."

She took the knife from him, copying his grip. "Like that?”

“Yeah, just like that. Keep slow and steady, these are sharp so you don’t need to try so hard. Let the knife do the work.”

"You make me sound like a kid.”

“You’re nervous around knives because you fumble. If you get some confidence, you’ll get better.”

"I'm not that nervous.”

“Without knowing it, you are. It’s subconscious.”

"Don't feel it.”

“I know. But that’s better now.”

"You sure?"

"Yeah, looks a lot better."

"Maybe I will get better."

"Of course you will."

She hummed. "Trust me to leave me to it?"

"Yeah."

"Won't cut myself again.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Ely paused, and then spoke quietly. "Sorry for being a bitch earlier.”

“Nah, I was a cunt too.”

"I can still be sorry.”

“We can both be sorry.”

She looked up. “Kiss?"

He smiled and kissed her, hands on her waist.

Ely hummed against him, resting her hands on his shoulders. When she pulled away, she gave him a small smile. "Love you.”

“Love you too. Sorry I yelled.”

"It's okay.”

“Let’s just have dinner and watch some tv.”

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that.”

“It’ll be good. Spending time with each other whilst I’m not working.”

She smiled at him. "Yeah. We don't really get to spend time with each other.”

"Yeah, it's hard when I'm at work."

"Lucky me, then."

"Most definitely. But I'm pretty lucky too."

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Yeah, lucky to have you in my life."

"Really?" She asked.

“So lucky.”

"You're being soft.”

“I know.”

She turned away from him, continuing to chop up the carrots. "I've never put carrots in a bolognese.”

“If you cut them fine, they go to nothing and bulk it out.”

"Just promise me you're putting wine in it?”

“Of course I am.”

"Mmm, you know the way to my heart.”

“Think I’ve got some cheeky chocolate somewhere too, if we want to be naughty.”

She shot him a saucy look. "Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

"What a treat.”

“Living it up.”

She laughed. "Obviously."

"We live such a wild life."

“Better than before.” She pointed out. 

"In some ways."

"We can actually be together."

"Yeah, we can. Without it causing issues."

She smiled. "Do we have any wine to drink?"

"There's some around, but I can't have any."

"I'm sure you could have a small glass.”

“Maybe.”

She hummed, getting out two glasses. “It won’t harm you.”

“No, I’ll just be careful. Tends to go with my painkillers and make me feel shitty.”

"I'll keep you on the straight and narrow."

"Just the one glass."

They had a nice evening meal together, with a dessert of chocolates and kisses. Their arguments decreased, though neither of their sleep really got any better. But they got used to being around each other, and soon the autumn was upon them. Fao was back at work part time, and Ely started her college course. It was weird, to be a student again, but it was fresh and new and things she didn't know.


	29. Chapter 29

Fao went from strength to strength, and whilst he was fully healed, he was still tired and a little on edge. It was unsettling, knowing there were people in the city that wanted him dead. So he did something he swore he would never do again - he reached out to the people on the wrong side of the law, and got a meeting with the boss of the man that shot him. 

He got a meeting for a day Ely had heavy college load, and he was off. Once she was gone, he dressed smart, did his hair, and headed out. It was a short drive to the meeting place, and when he arrived he smoothed his suit, checked his gun, and headed inside.

The mob boss was waiting for him, flanked by two of his men with clearly visible firearms. 

"So, the Direwolf has joined us." He greeted.

Fao smirked. “I wouldn’t be here if one of your men hadn’t shot me.”

"You wouldn't have been shot if you'd stayed out of my city.”

“I was never here for business. I don’t do that anymore.”

"Can I really take your word for that?" He replied. "You made quite the name for yourself. Why else would you leave Britain?”

“To avoid arrest, and to avoid being killed.” He answered, crossing one leg over the other.

"But can I trust you?"

"Of course. Look, I work at Grey Sloan. Any of your men need help, I'm your guy. I'm a heart surgeon. Do any of you need anything? I'd be happy to take a sizeable hit in terms of fees."

"I want you to stay off of my turf. This city is mine, and the moment you start toeing lines is the moment you die."

"I have no intention on being anything other than a civilian. When I left Britain I lost everything. Whoever I may have been then, that's not me anymore. The Blackwood line is dead, as far as anyone is concerned."

"And it's going to stay that way?"

"Of course. I have no interest in that life."

"I wouldn't mind some discounted healthcare..."

"Anything your men need, I can get you."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Hip replacements, insulin, any meds. Supplies, painkillers, trauma care. You must know the reputation at Grey Sloan. We have the best people."

"We may have ourselves a deal. Healthcare for the bounty on your head revoked."

"I'm happy with that, if you are. Of course, there will be fees, but anything I charge will be waived. Don't forget however, I'm always armed, and anyone coming for my life will pay the price." Fao leaned back in his chair, revealing the pistol at his side.

The boss opposite him nodded. "I think that's fair."

Fao reached into his breast pocket to pull out a business card, and a significant amount of cash, sliding it across the table. "Here. My card, should you need me, and reimbursement for your time."

"Thank you. You may leave."

"You've been very helpful."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you." Fao said, standing up to leave. 

He stood up too, offering his hand to the other man.

Fao shook it, flashed the armed men a smile, and left. 

When he got home, he answered some work emails and then poured himself a drink, sprawled out on the sofa. The cat joined him, pressed against his thigh and purring. The whiskey he was drinking was nice, and he felt on top of the world. He’d missed the thrill of negotiation, the kick that came from wearing a weapon, being with those kind of people. 

Ely came home later than normal, due to the heavy workload she'd had that day. It had been full of lectures and course work, and then a tutorial, and she dumped her bag on the floor as soon as she got through the door. She did, however, stop when she saw Fao looking like the king of the world on their sofa.

"What's going on?" She asked, taking in the suit and the whiskey.

He grinned. “Just relaxing.”

"In a suit?”

“Yeah. You like what you see?”

She paused. "Uh, yeah. You know I do.”

“How was uni?”

"It was good." She replied, still frowning.

“Good, good. I fixed a problem today.” He said, standing up.

Her frown deepened, and she caught sight of his holster as he moved. “Yeah?"

“Yeah.” He replied, moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

She paused, and then leaned against him. "What problem?”

“I spoke to the boss of the man who shot me.” He purred.

"Oh." She replied. "You were... productive.”

“Oh, yeah. Very productive.”

"Thought you were meant to be good." She whispered.

“I am.”

"You've been out wearing a gun.”

“Legally, I might add.”

"Even so.”

“I had a meeting. Can’t have people trying to kill me, eh?”

"I suppose not." She agreed.

“It’s all sorted now, so it’s fine. No bounty.”

"That's really good. What tricks did you pull?" She asked.

“Oh, I know a few people. And you know how much of a smooth talker I am.” He purred, kissing her neck.

She let out a long breath. "Yeah, I do.”

“So I went, had a talk, and it’s all over. The Direwolf returns.”

Ely groaned, her hips pushing back against him. “God."

“Your Direwolf.”

"Fuck, please." She whimpered.

“You scared, DI Lozier?”

"No." She replied. "Not scared.”

“No? I think you should be.”

A shiver shot up her spine like an electric shock and she groaned again. “Why?"

“I’m dangerous.”

"You're not dangerous to me.”

“No?”

“No.” She said, closing her eyes. 

“I’m very dangerous. Should be careful.”

“How? What are you gonna do to me?”

“Take you to pieces.”

“Still not scared.” She replied, opening her eyes. 

“No? Still got those cuffs?”

She sucked in a sharp breath. “Yeah. You know I do.”

“Good. Think it’s time you remembered how powerful I am.”

Her legs were trembling with anticipation. “What are you waiting for?”

"You to beg."

Ely bit her bottom lip. “I don’t beg.”

He tightened his grip on her, pressing her closer to him, and a growl rumbled in his throat. "You'll beg."

She whimpered. “No I won’t.”

"Are you challenging me?"

She almost cowered. “No.”

“You better not be. You know who I am.” He said, voice low, and scraped his teeth over her neck. 

She broke. “Please, sir, please. I want you so bad.”

"Mmm, there we go." He purred. "That's more like it."

“Please, anything you want.”

"Bedroom, I think." He growled. "Go and wait for me."

She wiggled out of his grip and immediately headed to the bedroom, where she stripped off and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn’t know how long he would take, and he hadn’t said anything about her getting anything out for him. 

He didn't take long to follow her, stripping off his jacket and draping it over his arm. In the bedroom, he ignored her at first, hanging up his suit jacket. Then he slowly, painstakingly rolled up his sleeves, revealing the inky tattoos on his forearms. Once they were neatly rolled, he took his gun out of its holster, unloaded it, and set it down on the side with a heavy clunk. 

Only after all of that was done did he turn his attention to her, grinning.

She shivered. “What are you going to do?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

“Yes sir.”

He cuffed her to the bed, and they had some of the best sex they’d had. He was rough and dangerous and he left marks all over her skin. He felt like himself again, he really did. The meeting had given him a rush of power and adrenaline he’d not felt in forever. 

When they were done, he kissed her wrists as he uncuffed her, murmuring praise as he did. His suit had long since been discarded, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was falling out of it’s messy bun and into his face. 

“You did so well.” He told her gently.

Boneless from pleasure, and with arms more numb than not, Ely smiled dreamily up at him. "Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s run you a bath, yeah?”

"That would be really nice.”

“Sit up slowly for me?”

She did so, rubbing her wrists. They didn't hurt, but it was weird to have her arms down again.

He rested a hand on her back, humming. "There you go."

"That was really good." She murmured.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Not gonna be able to sit comfortably at college tomorrow."

"You'll think of me, eh?"

"I'll be bright red." She mumbled.

“Good."

She was quiet for a moment. "If I go in. Might stay in bed with you.”

“Yeah, skip school for me.”

"Your bad influence.”

“I know, I’m such a bad influence. Not one to take home to the parents."

"Not at all." She said, looking up at him. "Can I have that bath?”

“Of course, I’ll run it now.”

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and disappeared off to the ensuite to run the bath, with plenty of bubble bath. When it was done, he opened the door, smiling. "Need a hand getting here?"

"Yeah. M' legs are all jelly.”

“Come here then.” He said, crossing the room to offer her his hand.

She took his gratefully. “Thank you.”

“Nice and slow.”

“You’re really nice. Like you being my dom.”

“It was fun.”

“Really fun.”

"You liked the direwolf being back?"

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Only come back like that.” 

Laughing, he helped her into the bathroom and into the bath. “Promise. Mind if I join you?”

“Please join me.”

"Give me a minute, then my love." He told her, slipping out to discard the rest of his suit. Now fully naked, he sat on the toilet to remove his leg, and then very carefully got into the bath behind her. "There."

She leaned back against his chest. “Love you.”

He rested his head on her shoulder. "Love you too."

“I know.”

“Gonna take care of you.”

She smiled to herself. The warm bath was taking care of brewing aches and he was solid behind her. “You always do.”

“You’re gonna bruise, honey.” He said, kissing her neck.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. They’re from you.”

“When you’re done in the bath I can put some stuff on, hopefully stop them being too dark.” He murmured against her skin. “And I put stuff in the bath.”

She sighed in content. “Okay.”

He kissed her shoulder now, humming. “You were so good.”

“You said. I like being a good girl for you.”

“I’m just so proud of you.” He replied.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve not done something like that before.”

She blushed. “I liked it.”

"Me too."

“Can we do it again another time?”

"Of course."

She smiled. “That would be nice.”

“I’ll have to go and do something dangerous, then.”

“No.” She whined. 

“How else am I going to bring back the direwolf, eh?”

“Don’t want you to get hurt.” She mumbled. 

"I'll go to a gun range or something."

“I could come with you.”

"Yeah, if you wanted to." He said, still peppering kisses over her skin. 

“Miss using a gun.”

"You were good with one. Got me."

“I did. Good shot.”

"Not good enough to stop me, though." He pointed out, rubbing the scar. "Lucky you hit this leg and not the fake one, eh?"

“Musta hurt.”

"'m a big strong mobster, I can take it."

“You can. Don’t wanna do it again though.”

"No, I'm not keen on it either."

She hummed. “Not good for you.”

"No, but chicks dig scars."

She laughed. “That’s true.”

"And I've got plenty of 'em. Probably why I got you."

“Don’t be silly.”

"What? You're definitely out of my league."

“No I’m not.” She replied. 

"Of course you are, look at you."

“I don’t think I am. You’re a catch anyway.”

"Maybe now, not before. Either way, I'm lucky to have you."

She hummed, taking his hands in her own. “We both are.”

"Yeah."

“Mum always liked you.”

"Because she didn't know me."

“She knew one side of you.”

"Did you tell her when I 'died'?"

She nodded. “Yeah.”

"But not that I'm alive again?"

Ely shook her head. “It’s hard to explain to her.”

“Why did you tell her you moved away, then?”

“Just said a friend was over, and I wanted to try new things. I’ll tell her one day.”

“You moved all the way to Seattle and you told your mum it was for a friend?” 

She shrugged. “I didn’t know what else to say.”

“She must think you’re crazy.”

“She thought that anyway.”

He hummed. “Maybe you’re a little bit crazy.”

“You obviously don’t mind.”

"Of course I don't mind." He told her. "Want me to wash your back?"

“Yes please.”

He reached for the soap, rubbing it into a lather and running his hands over her back. "That good?"

“Mmm, yeah.”

"Good."

"Focus on my shoulder blades more?"

"Sore?"

She hummed. “Yeah.”

"I should take care of that, then." He said, half to himself. He focused up on her shoulder blades, strong thumbs working into the tense muscles. 

Ely let out a low moan. “That really helps.”

"Yeah?"

“Yeah.”

"Good. Can't have you sore now, can we?"

She shook her head. “Especially not in class.”

"Need me to drive you in tomorrow?"

“Only if you don’t have anything planned.”

"Nothing at all."

She nodded. “Okay then.”

"What time do you finish?"

Ely was quiet as she thought about it. “Two, I think.”

"Okay. We can sort it out in the morning. Brain not quite working yet, huh?"

She shook her head. “No. Still sorta subby.” He was being a good dom, doting and kind. She was slowly coming out of it, but it always took time. 

"Yeah, takes a while. You hungry?"

“Little bit.”

"Wanna order in?"

“Please.”

"I think we've done enough cardio to have earned it, eh?"

She blushed. “Yeah.”

"I don't wanna cook, either."

“I can’t blame you.” If she was tired, he must be too. 

"We can't be good all the time." He said, finishing up loosening her muscles and washing the soap from her back. 

“Think I deserve something greasy.”

"Think we both do."

“What are you thinking?”

“Not sure. I’ll see what’s about.”

“Okay.”

"We can decide then."

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Have you done?”

“Yeah, unless you want me to do anything else.”

“I just wanna cuddle.” She admitted a little sheepishly. 

“Want a quick cuddle now?”

“Can we cuddle on the bed?”

“Of course.”

She twisted the best she could to look at him. “Now?”

“Yeah, give me five minutes?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Want me to get out first?”

"Sure. You can get changed and get comfy."

She got out and kissed his cheek. “See you soon.” She said, and went to find one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxers. 

With Ely gone he quickly washed himself and got out, carefully balancing. He was used to it now, it was the norm, and he barely remembered what life had been like with two legs. Of course, he was still bothered by phantom pain, and pain if his prosthesis was wrong, but it was just life to him. He joined Ely in the bedroom after a few minutes, pulling on some pyjama bottoms.

She’d gotten under the duvet by then, and smiled up at him. “Coming to join me?”

“Yeah. Let’s order food.” He said, reaching for his phone.

“Mmm, okay.”

“You wanna look?”

She shook her head. “You always choose good. If anywhere does that soup you used to bring me at work, that would be good.”

“Oh, yeah. That sounds good, soup in bed.”

“It’s comforting.”

“It is.” He said, scrolling through to find the right restaurant.

“Only if you can find something similar.”

“There’s a place, I had it when I when I was in hospital, and on my lunch break the other day.”

“Okay.”

He found it, and ordered for the both of them. It wouldn't be long, and he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go and feed the animals."

“Come back soon.”

"I won't be long, but I'll forget otherwise and they'll be hungry." He told her, heading downstairs. He fed the dog on the floor and the cat on his comfortable perch, and left them to it. They'd probably join them later, when they wanted company.

When he came back, Ely cuddled up to his side. “Missed you.”

"Missed you too." He said, kissing her cheek.

“Happy you’re back.”

"Me too. But we can't get too comfy because food will be here soon."

“Comfy already.”

"That's lucky, since I'll be getting the food."

“Musta known.”

"I'm a genius." He replied. Their food soon came and Fao went downstairs to grab it. They enjoyed it in bed, warm and soothing, before curling up under the covers together.


	30. Chapter 30

Ely slept like a baby, utterly sated and exhausted. She did force herself to go to college the next day, after downing some painkillers. She was incredibly sore, and her abdomen was tight with cramps, but she forced herself to go. She was a stickler for rules, after all, and she wanted to keep her attendance up. But the cramps got worse and when she tried to ring Fao he didn’t pick up. In the end, she was pale and dizzy and got sent home anyway, where she curled up in bed with a hot water bottle and arrow, still crying. 

Not long after Fao had dropped Ely at college, he'd been called into work. They were apologetic as he was still on reduced hours, but he was happy enough to go in and take the call. Ely wasn't due back for a while and he had nothing better to do. He wasn't in too long, simply doing the surgery he'd been called in to do, had a quick chat in the lounge with some of his colleagues, and then headed home again. He still had a little while before he'd agreed to pick Ely up, so grabbed a coffee on the way home and was considering walking the dog. But when he got in, the dog was nowhere to be seen, and even the cat wasn't under his feet. Frowning, he figured Arrow was upstairs and hadn't heard him come in, so he headed up, but when he reached the bedroom he was sure he could hear crying. 

"Ely?" He asked gently, and found her curled up in bed with the dog, crying her eyes out. He rushed over, sitting next to her. "What's happened, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. “N-nothing.”

"This isn't nothing, sweetheart. I thought you were still at college."

“Got sent home.” She mumbled. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She looked away. “Nothings wrong.”

"You're in bed in tears, something's wrong."

She shrugged. “Just endo.”

"That's not nothing." He said, rubbing her arm. 

“Yeah it is.”

"No it's not. What painkillers have you had?"

She shrugged. “Some ibuprofen.”

"Well, that won't do." He mused. "I'll get you something good, yeah?"

“Okay. Didn’t want to take any of yours.”

"Nonsense, it's alright. Five minutes, yeah?" He said, slipping into the bathroom to find some of his painkillers. He shook a couple out into the palm of his hand and got her a glass of water before he returned. "Here, take these."

She took them from him gratefully. “I didn’t know if I could have them with the ibuprofen.”

"They're morphine. I can't take them because they make me so ill, but I'm always being prescribed them. I keep them for emergencies, but you're welcome to them."

“Okay. Thank you.” She said, and swallowed them with a gulp of water. 

"Hopefully it should help." He replied. 

“Might get me high.” She pointed out, and reached out for him. 

"You'll sleep better though, eh?" He said softly, settling next to her. 

“Yeah. Especially with you.”

"You need more hot water in that water bottle?"

She nodded. “Yeah.”

"I'll do it, yeah?"

“Okay, thank you.”

He took the water bottle from her and headed down to the kitchen. He refilled it with lovely hot water and brought it back to her. "Here. Much warmer."

She pressed it to her stomach easily. "Thank you."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Please."

"Sit here, or cuddle?"

"Cuddle."

"Let me get my leg off then." He said, rolling up his trackies - he'd not bothered getting dressed properly for his call, just trackies and a t-shirt. With his leg off and resting by the bed, he slipped under the duvet with Ely. "Good?"

"Now you're legless, yeah.”

He chuckled. “I can’t get away now, I’m all yours.”

"That's good.”

“You let me know if you need anything else, yeah?”

“Promise."

“Good, try and get some sleep.”

"Will try." She said, pressing close to him.

"I'm right here. The morphine will probably make you sleepy anyway."

“Don’t go anywhere.” She mumbled against him. He’d probably get too warm, but she wanted to be close to him. 

"I'm all yours."

“Mmm, as you should be.”

"I missed a call earlier - did you need me to pick you up?"

She pressed her face against him. “Yeah. Got a taxi instead.”

"I'm really sorry, I should have been there."

“Were you at work?”

"Yeah, they called me in last minute."

“Then it’s okay.” She said. 

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." She repeated.

"I wish I could have been there for you. You're in pain. Is this from last night?"

She shook her head. She didn’t want him to worry or blame himself. “No.”

"Are you sure? I wasn't exactly gentle."

She was glad she wasn’t looking at him. “Not much of it.”

“Are you sure this wasn’t me?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip and hoping he couldn't see. "Not a lot of it. Jus' get flares sometimes."

"Okay. Maybe you should see someone, huh?"

"Probably." She agreed, but they couldn't afford it yet.

"See if there's something they can do."

"Not much anyway. It comes back."

"But reoccurrence rates are much lower with a skilled surgeon. Your wonderful boyfriend happens to work in one of the best hospitals in North America. Leave this to me."

She hummed, and she knew that she couldn't argue with him. “Okay."

“We can get you some relief.”

"If we can afford it.”

“We’ll sort it.”

“Okay."

“Don’t worry about money.”

"Can't help it." She mumbled.

"I know. But I have some savings."

"But what if something else comes up?" She asked.

“If you married me, you’d be on my insurance plan.” He said with a light laugh.

"Is that a proposal?" She asked quietly.

“Mmmm, I suppose not. Gotta be properly romantic for that.”

"Not been together very long." She pointed out.

“No, we haven’t. Not properly, like this.”

"Gotta wait.”

“Yeah.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “Love you, though.”

"Love you too."

"Hope the pain eases soon."

She nodded. “It’s going. Morphine is good.”

"It is. Shame it doesn't agree with me."

“I can have it all.”

"But not all at once."

“Obviously.” She slurred. 

"Try and sleep." He told her gently.

“Mmm, ‘kay.”

“Need me to sing to you?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Like it when you sing.”

"Mmm, okay."

"Please sing.”

He kissed her head and started to sing, his voice soft and low.


End file.
